La Fille de Kerrigan
by Ashkelm
Summary: Kerrigan, la reine des zergs, veut tenter la même expérience qu'avait faite l'Overmind sur elle-même. Mais le résultat n'est pas ce qu'elle attendait. Des années plus tard, une faction rebelle tente de résister à l'Empire Terran.
1. PASSE

**Par avance : La majorité de ce contenu, notamment l'univers, le nom de certains personnages et une partie de l'intrigue appartiennent bien entendu à Blizzard, béni soient-ils. Cette fanfic est une suite à Starcraft Broodwar complètement sortie de mon imagination, basée sur les fantômes, leurs pouvoirs psychiques, mais aussi Kerrigan et l'infestation possible d'êtres humains par les zergs et ce qui en résulte. Sur ce point j'ai fait preuve d'un peu de liberté, on aimera ou pas. La fic aura aussi son lot de bataille, bien entendu. Un chapitre sera marqué "passé" tandis que le suivant sera marqué "présent" et ainsi de suite. C'est un déroulement narratif particulier, j'espère qu'il ne vous déroutera pas. Normalement, ça reste assez clair. C'est parti...**

* * *

DETTE (PASSE)

Elle n'était qu'à moitié consciente. La jeune fille était nue, conservée en suspension dans une cuve remplie d'un liquide bleu à la composition chimique complexe et qui était responsable de ses troubles. Cette substance la maintenait dans une sorte de léthargie qui lui permettait seulement de penser par bribes, et pas d'agir. Et lorsqu'elle arrivait à s'en rendre compte, elle se disait que c'était préférable d'être ici comme un légume que dans cette salle ou on avait fait tant de choses à son cerveau. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'identité et que c'était du à des dégâts dans son esprit causés par ces expériences. Mais il y avait le liquide, qui en réalité était bien plus dangereux.

Elle respirait via un masque de respiration et ne bénéficiait pas d'autre lien avec l'extérieur. Le liquide la nourrissait de l'extérieur. Les seuls moments à l'air libre étaient ceux dédiés aux expériences. Elle ne se rappelait plus qui elle était, donc encore moins pourquoi elle était là et pourquoi elle subissait ce traitement.

Mais même avec un esprit ramolli par le liquide bleu, elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose avait changé. On ne venait plus la sortir de là. Sa perception du temps altérée, elle avait quand même fini par le comprendre. Mais elle n'avait en revanche pas assez de force d'esprit pour se demander pourquoi. Alors elle restait là, calmement, attendant quelque chose sans pouvoir imaginer quoi.

Finalement, elle entendit des bruits au loin. Elle reconnut des coups de feu et eut même un flash de lucidité lorsqu'un nom lui vint à l'esprit : « C 10 Canister ». C'était le bruit de l'une des armes. Elle connaissait bien ce son. Mais ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait d'autres bruits impossible à identifier. Elle attendit que tout ceci se passe. Le silence revint et elle crut que la routine du silence éternel allait revenir.

Mais quelque chose toqua à la vitre. Dans un effort considérable, elle ouvrit les yeux. A travers le liquide, elle distingua une chose. Une silhouette. Une femme. Deux yeux jaunes. Rien de plus apparemment. Si, d'étranges appendices dans son dos. Mais elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans son analyse. La femme disparut de son sillage et elle n'eut pas le courage de tourner la tête pour suivre. Puis elle eut l'impression de sortir peu à peu de cet horrible cauchemar de semi-vie alors que le liquide bleu disparaissait de la cuve par le système d'évacuation. Elle retrouva rapidement sa faculté de perception et de réflexion. Mais sa mémoire restait altérée et elle était faible, fatiguée, meurtrie. La douleur des expériences revint. Elle se laissa atterrir dans le fond de la cuve sur les genoux contre la paroi, incapable de bouger non plus parce que son esprit ne pouvait s'y forcer, mais parce que ses muscles étaient trop endoloris. Puis la paroi de verre descendit et toujours incapable de se mouvoir, la jeune fille tomba à terre sur le dos, lamentablement, un regard désespéré malgré elle sur le visage.

Elle fixait un plafond fait de tuyaux sombres. Puis le visage de la femme aux yeux jaunes. La jeune fille comprit ce qui venait de lui arriver. La femme l'avait libérée. Elle força sa gorge à se déployer et ses cordes vocales à vibrer et parvint à parler d'une voix éteinte :

« Qui… Etes-vous ?

La voix des yeux jaunes était étrange, démultipliée en plusieurs tons.

– Ta chance de salut.

A entendre cette étrange sonorité, la libérée eut une pensée soudaine : « zerg ». Sa pensée chemina au travers de ses paroles :

– Vous… Vous êtes un zerg ? Non.. Non… Je me souviens, les zergs sont des créatures bestiales, elles ne parlent pas.

– Disons que je suis une exception à la règle. Et toi qui es-tu ?

Les souvenirs récents revinrent à la surface.

– Je ne… Je ne sais pas. J'ai été conservée là-dedans je ne sais… Je ne sais combien de temps. On m'a fait des expériences… pour… euh… Pour développer quelque chose dans ma tête, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment.

– Tes pouvoirs psychiques ? tentèrent les yeux jaunes.

– Euh… Oui… Oui ! C'est ça ! Je… Sinon, je ne sais plus qui je suis ou qui j'ai été, je ne sais pas. Je… J'ai mal.

– Des expériences, hein… Ils sont allés loin dans ton cas. Bah, plus aucun d'eux ne fera ce genre de chose, si ça peut te rassurer. A part ça, je pense que tu vas mourir, jeune fille.

Alors que la mort ne l'aurait pas dérangée dans la cuve, la libérée se secoua légèrement à la mention de la mort, son instinct de survie lui revenant en tête.

– Non… Non ! Veux pas mourir ! Pas après ça… Mais… En effet, j'ai l'impression que je ne survivrai pas. Si ce n'est pas mon corps, mon esprit va se désagréger, je le sens. Médecine… Médicaments… Il faut me soigner !

La femme aux yeux jaunes se mit à genoux devant elle et souleva légèrement sa tête en glissant sa main derrière son crâne.

– En souvenir de ce que j'ai subi, je te propose cette alternative. Ou tu meurs… Ou je te sauve la vie.

– La vie… La vie !

– Je te préviens cependant… Tu vas renaître.

– Re… Renaître ?

– Oui… Je vais te placer dans une chrysalide qui va te reconstruire. Et lorsque tu te réveilleras, dans une nouvelle peau, tu seras zerg.

– Zerg ? Ce n'est pas possible, je suis humaine… Ce n'est pas possible.

– Pourtant ça l'a été pour moi. Et cela faisait un temps que je voulais réitérer l'expérience moi-même. Et comme tu sembles convenir puisque d'après ce que j'ai lu sur le moniteur tu as un esprit très puissant, je te propose de te sauver la vie. Mais je peux très bien te briser la nuque pour abréger tes souffrances.

La jeune fille avait vraiment mal. Et à ce niveau les deux propositions paraissaient aussi tentantes. Puis d'autres souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, qui lui donnèrent une grande envie de vivre.

– Je… Je dois vivre. Pour le tuer ! Je veux le tuer !

La femme zerg émit un rire déformé par sa voix multiple mais qui laissait paraître son humanité.

– Tiens donc… Qui ça ?

– Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom. Mais c'est lui qui m'a affecté ici. Sous les ordres de son chef. Un roi.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis la femme siffla :

– Un empereur plutôt, non ?

– Euh… Oui…

La voix de la femme avait pris un ton diablement inquiétant.

– Arcturus…

La mourante acquiesça sans répondre. Nouveau rire des yeux jaunes.

– Alors viens avec moi. Je vais te redonner vie ! Tu pourras te venger ! De plus, il se trouve que j'ai aussi une vengeance à accomplir sur la personne d'Arcturus Mengsk.

L'hésitation de la jeune fille ne fut pas longue. Tout concordait, et qu'était son humanité contre sa vie ? Elle souffla :

– D'accord… Faites-moi zerg.

– Bon choix… A présent repose-toi. »

Et la jeune fille sombra dans le coma sans savoir pourquoi. Pendant ce coma, elle perçut des sons et des odeurs étranges, et mêmes des ondes étranges. Elle eut froid un temps, puis bien vite se sentit au chaud et n'eut plus mal.

Son esprit commença à se régénérer, et ce n'était rien à côté de son corps. Au sein d'un cocon qui vivait littéralement, elle sentit une nouvelle force grandir en elle. Cette force affectait son esprit. Elle se rendit compte, au milieu d'un maelström de sensations, qu'elle perdait son humanité. Qu'un instinct prenait le dessus, qu'au plus profond de son corps, dans son ADN même, elle mutait vers une sorte de demi-bête.

C'est à ce moment précis que toute l'expérience de la reine de pique, la dirigeante des nuées zergs, échoua. La jeune fille fut prise d'un mal de tête atroce alors que luttaient son humanité et une nouvelle personnalité qui était séduisante mais que la jeune fille savait être la fin de son libre-arbitre. Prenant conscience de la force nouvelle de son corps modifié, elle creva la chrysalide avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre d'elle-même, brisant le processus de transformation. Ce qui en émergea était une créature plus humaine que zerg mais qui garderai à jamais les séquelles de l'infestation par des germes zergs.

Alors qu'elle rampait hors de la chrysalide sur la terre vivante qu'elle savait être le sol sur lequel évoluaient les zergs, elle se rendait compte qu'elle s'était damnée elle-même. Elle pleura en conséquence.

Elle était faible, comme lorsqu'elle était sortie du liquide. Mais elle n'avait plus mal. Son cœur battait différemment. Elle respirait des odeurs jamais imaginées avant. Elle entendait des sons avec une précision qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Et elle voyait dans des couleurs qu'elle ne savait pas exister. Elle regarda sa main : elle était écailleuse et munie de griffe à la place des ongles. Elle constata bien vite que toute sa peau était recouverte d'écailles grisâtres. Ses pieds étaient également munis de griffes.

Elle s'intéressa à son sexe et vit qu'il était recouvert par des plaques écailleuses. Elle eut sur l'instant l'envie de s'en débarrasser, et aussitôt pensé, les plaques s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître l'appareil génital d'une humaine. Elle n'avait donc pas tout perdu. Dès qu'elle relâcha sa concentration, les plaques reprirent leur place.

Elle se força à se mettre sur ses jambes. Celles-ci tremblèrent mais elle parvint à se redresser. Elle commença alors à errer parmi les bâtiments-êtres qui peuplaient la cité zerg. Elle se crispait en s'en rendant compte, mais elle se sentait parfaitement à l'aise nue parmi cette forme de vie. Elle ressentait le sol, ressentait les édifices, et cela la faisait trembler. Ou frissonnait-elle de plaisir ? Elle ne savait pas.

Elle marcha sans rencontrer qui que ce soit un long moment. Elle regarda le ciel, il était couvert de nuages aux lueurs rouges. Elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait et de toute façon elle ne se souvenait pas du moindre nom de planète. Elle commençait à se dire qu'elle allait peut-être rester ici en fin de compte lorsqu'un zergling, petite créature à deux pattes avec des ailes qui ne lui permettaient pas de voler et une vélocité dévastatrice, passa devant elle et s'arrêta d'un coup en la voyant. Après un temps de battement, il s'approcha avec un air menaçant. La jeune fille cligna plusieurs fois des yeux alors que quelque chose se déroulait dans son esprit. Surprise par elle-même, elle murmura :

« Je ne comprend pas… Tu… Je suis… Ta mère ? C'est… C'est ridicule. Ou alors…Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste une façon de dire que…

Elle tendit la main vers le zergling. Celui-ci s'arrêta et commença à se dandiner. La jeune fille prit un peu plus d'assurance et commença à sourire. Le premier sourire depuis très longtemps.

– Je te contrôle. Tu ne peux pas m'attaquer, je suis ta maîtresse. Je n'en reviens pas… Un tel prodige… Viens là, toi.

Et le zergling approcha docilement. Elle finit par lui caresser la tête comme s'il s'était agi d'un chien. Ce qui l'effraya. Elle ressentait une sorte d'affection pour la bête.

– Comment ? Comment est-ce que je peux te trouver… sympathique ? Comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie. Tu es… Horrible, normalement. Mais là… »

Elle resta un instant immobile, se demandant si elle-même n'était pas devenue une monstre et que pour cette raison elle trouvait le zergling attendrissant, puis elle se dirigea en avant, le zergling sur ses talons. Elle croisa deux hydralisks, grandes créatures faisant deux fois la taille de la jeune fille, dotées de deux larges griffes et d'une queue lançant des piques empoisonnées. Elle dit doucement en les regardant :

– Escortez-moi.

Ce qu'ils firent. Elle était à la fois émerveillée et terrifiée par son pouvoir. Emerveillée car elle avait du pouvoir, se sentait forte et imbattable. Terrifiée car toutes ces sensations positives venaient du fait qu'elle était en partie zerg.

Alors qu'elle avançait au hasard parmi les bâtiments, elle perçut une présence qui mit tous ses sens en alerte. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle reconnaissait un esprit fort. Elle s'arrêta et regarda tout autour. Finalement apparut devant elle celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie. La première réaction de la semi-zerg fut de lui adresser un regard farouche. La reine de pique était l'ennemi de chaque humain, cela elle s'en souvenait. Puis elle prit un air alarmé lorsqu'elle se rappela que la reine zerg lui avait sauvé la vie… Et qu'elle était sûrement plus puissante qu'elle. Elle put la voir distinctement cette fois.

La reine des nuées était belle quelque part. Sa peau était écailleuse, ses yeux jaunes luisant et ses cheveux étaient une sorte d'entremêlement de tentacules, mais elle avait une silhouette de rêve et une poitrine généreuse. Elle sourit doucement à la jeune fille.

– Te voilà donc sortie, ma fille.

La « fille » en question s'indigna.

– Votre fille ?

Ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la reine.

– Comment ?! Ce n'est pas évident ? Mais alors… Tu es sortie trop tôt !

Elle parut dès lors sur la défensive. La jeune fille décida de lui répondre du tac au tac. Vu sa situation, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

– Je suis sortie de moi-même. Je ne voulais pas devenir une de ces créatures qui tue sans regrets. Je ne voulais pas que mon esprit change.

– Nous avions pourtant un arrangement, ma fille.

Elle ne sut que répondre. C'était vrai quelque part.

– Je… Je vous dois la vie… J'oubliais…

– Et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ?

La jeune fille eut alors un plan. Et ça ne coûtait rien de le tenter.

– Attendez, c'était un réflexe de sortir, je n'y peux rien. Mon esprit luttait. Cela dit, ce n'est pas parce que je suis sortie prématurément que je… Je…

Elle hésitait à le dire. C'était quand même difficilement concevable, mais elle devait faire illusion.

– Que tu… ?

– Que je ne vous suivrai pas… M… Mère.

Le regard de la reine s'illumina alors.

– Je préfère largement cela ! Mais… J'espère que tu ne me mens pas. »

La jeune fille eut soudain le réflexe de se convaincre elle-même qu'elle la suivrai. Elle voulut s'en persuader car elle était sûre que sa nouvellement mère avait un lien psychique avec elle qui permettait de la sonder. Cela parut marcher puisque la reine se rapprocha rapidement de sa progéniture et la serra contre elle.

La fille en fut presque écœurée, mais elle se sentait extrêmement bien dans ses bras et finit par s'abandonner à cette sensation de bien-être, oubliant presque qu'elle voulait échapper au joug de la reine de pique. Malgré l'humanité, la reine des zergs était devenue sa mère. C'était dans ses gênes désormais.

* * *

** Et donc la prochaine fois un chapitre qui se déroule bien après. Je précise que ce chapitre se déroule peu après la fin de Broodwar.**


	2. REBELLE

**Par avance : Après une entrée en matière assez précise dans l'intrigue, voici un chapitre que je dis "dans le présent" car il se déroule selon une deuxième trame narrative plus récente. Mais elle est au passé. On y découvre une faction que j'ai inventé : les Ailes de la Liberté. C'est assez bidon comme nom, je l'accord, mais en anglais : Freedom's Wings, ça le fait beaucoup plus. Enfin bref. Pas de baston, eh non. Mais je promets, dans quelques chapitres, ce sera des grosses bastons. Mais faut me laisser le temps de mettre l'intrigue "psychologique" en place, quoi. Enjoy ! **

* * *

REBELLE (PRESENT)

Jared Felwood fut tiré de sa rêverie par son collègue. Il était de garde dans le bunker aménagé dans la montagne et fixait le magnifique paysage de canyons herbeux qui se dressait devant lui. Il se trouvait sur la planète Haltar, charmante planète sauvage assez éloignée du secteur de Koprulu. Ce secteur en question ne signifiait plus grand chose d'ailleurs. Avec la lutte entre les trois races, la colonisation avait désormais une envergure bien plus large. Haltar était délaissée dans ce domaine par toutes les races car il n'y avait pas de ressources à puiser.

En théorie donc, personne ne devait s'y trouver. Mais Jared était là, et son compagnon Samuel Miar le lui rappelait assez souvent par des :

« Y a vraiment pas un rat par ici ».

Pour le coup, il avait parlé d'autre chose et Jared n'hésita pas à sauter sur l'occasion. Coincés dans leur poste d'observation camouflé dans la montagne, les deux marines n'avaient pas grand chose à faire. Le moindre de sujet de conversation nouveau était donc le bienvenu.

« Tu sais ce qu'ils font en bas ? fit Samuel.

– Dans les labos tu veux dire ?

Samuel alluma un des cigares dont il ne pouvait pas se passer. Le cigare se fondait très bien avec la peau noire du vétéran.

– A ton avis ?

– J'en sais foutre rien. Déjà, je ne suis pas sûr de qui dirige, ici.

Samuel émit un rire rauque en expirant une bouffée de fumée.

– Tant qu'on se rebelle, peu importe qui dirige, c'est la joie, hein ?

– Je ne dirai pas ça. Mais disons que je préfère toujours ça à l'Empire Terran.

– Et pourquoi, p'tit gars ?

– M'appelle pas « p'tit gars » ! J'ai affronté les zergs comme les protoss ! Je ne suis plus un bleu !

– La cicatrice, Jared, la cicatrice…

– Ouais, ouais… Je sais…

Samuel, lorsqu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs armures bioniques après chaque garde, ne manquait pas de montrer à Jared la large cicatrice qui lui barrait la poitrine et qui était l'œuvre d'une griffe d'Hydralisk. Même si Jared était agacé par l'arrogance que Samuel tirait de cette blessure de guerre, il devait avouer que Samuel avait eu du cran. Et de la chance.

– Et toi, tu as une idée de ce qu'ils font ? demanda Jared.

– Une idée, oui. Mais sans plus. Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui dirige ?

– Mmh… Je tenterai bien Chamberlain. Non ?

Samuel éclata de rire.

– Ca me ferait mal !

– Tu n'aimes pas Chamberlain ?

– Je n'aime aucun Fantôme, Jared.

– Allons, il est sympa !

– Ca reste quelqu'un qui pourrait te loger une balle dans la face sans même que tu vois le canon de son arme.

Il faillit jeter le mégot de son cigare par le trou de surveillance mais se retint et l'écrasa sous son pied.

– Je comprends, mais… Enfin bon… C'est qui alors ? Ce n'est quand même pas Lambert ?

– Je respecte Elyon Lambert, mais elle n'est qu'une scientifique, ça me ferait mal d'être dirigée par une fille qui n'a jamais tenu une arme.

– C'est le sexe ou l'arme qui te gêne ? fit Jared avec malice.

– L'arme, espèce de petit con. Quand tu auras mon âge, tu sauras qu'être macho ne sert strictement à rien.

– Pourtant tu ne te prives pas de faire des remarques à…

– Les apparences, Jared. Quand même, on est des marines. Vis à vis des autres, c'est toute une réputation. Mais entre nous, on peut s'en passer.

Jared sourit. Samuel pouvait être très irritant mais dans le fond c'était un homme exceptionnel. Et quelqu'un de très expérimenté.

– Alors c'est qui, en fin de compte ?

– Tu n'as jamais vu Visconti ?

– Euh… Le nom ne me dit rien.

– Yeux et cheveux violets.

Jared mit un temps à coller une image sur ce modèle.

– Ah oui, je vois. Quoi, c'est elle ?! Mais… Elle doit même pas avoir mon âge !

– Oh si… Je crois bien qu'elle a la trentaine.

– Elle ne les fait pas !

– Ouais, c'est vrai. Will Visconti… C'est notre chef.

– C'est un Fantôme… Ca ne te dérange pas ?

– Ca me dérangeait jusqu'au jour où un infiltré de l'Empire à failli l'assassiner mais qu'elle a pris un fusil Gauss qui traînait par là pour le défoncer.

– Un fusil Gauss ?! Sans armure ?

– Comme je te le dis. Bon, elle a eu visiblement mal au bras par la suite. Mais c'est pas juste un de ces lâches qui se terre dans l'invisibilité, incapable de faire face. C'est quelqu'un qui a du cran. Donc je la respecte.

– D'accord… Alors c'est elle qui dirige.

– Oui, et bien, en plus… Ah, et oublie le machisme devant elle. Elle pourrait te démonter la tronche.

– La vache !

– Ouais, crois-moi, on a de la chance que ce soit elle qui s'occupe de nous.

– Et Lambert et Chamberlain sont à ses ordres ?

– Chamberlain, c'est certain. Mais je crois que Lambert est simplement son amie.

– Amie ?

– Oui, c'est bizarre. Lambert dirige les opérations du labo.

– Et c'est quoi comme opérations ? Pas le même genre que l'Empire j'espère, genre toutes ces saloperies de manipulations génétiques…

– Je te rappelle qu'en premier lieu ils ont travaillé sur nos caboches, à l'Empire.

– Ouais, c'est vrai… Une raison de plus de les détester. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent en bas ?

– A la base, je te posais la question. Donc je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois qu'il s'agit de guérir d'un truc, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi.

Il y eut un court silence, puis une voix féminine enjouée répondit :

– Il s'agit de débarrasser les terrans infestés des germes zergs.

Les deux marines, par réflexe, pointèrent leurs fusils Gauss en direction de la voix. Ils n'avaient pas entendu la trappe de service s'ouvrir. Normalement c'était un ascenseur qui permettait d'accéder à l'observatoire.

Jared eut bien vite des sueurs froides. Il était en train de pointer de son arme sur une femme aux cheveux violet sombre mi-longs laissés libres et aux grands yeux eux aussi violets, mais d'un violet éclatant. Elle portait la tenue spéciale des Fantômes mais la fermeture éclair était ouverte en partie, laissant voir une agréable paire de seins remontés par la combinaison, que Jared ne manqua pas de mater avant de retirer de suite son arme, tout comme Samuel qui lui le fit en riant. Jared ne trouvait pas ça drôle. Menacer son chef…

– Pardon, chef !

– Oh, ce n'est rien, fit Will Visconti avec désinvolture. C'est même normal, je suis rassurée que vous ayez ce genre de réflexes. Tiens je vous connais, vous.

Elle regardait Samuel qui fit un bref salut militaire.

– Samuel Miar, à votre service, m'dame.

– Appelez-moi commandant, ça ira.

– Oho, bien, commandant.

Elle se tourna vers Jared qui plongea ses yeux dans l'océan violet du regard de Visconti.

– Et vous ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher des yeux du commandant mais parvint à répondre :

– Jared Felwood, commandant Visconti.

– Bien… Je passais juste faire un tour du bâtiment dans son ensemble. Alors comme ça, vous vous intéressez à ce qu'on fait en sous-sol ? Ne vous en déplaise, on ne complote pas contre l'Empire. A vrai dire, l'Empire est le cadet de mes soucis.

– Si je puis permettre, commandant, fit Jared, Arcturus Ier a pour priorité de faire rentrer l'ensemble de l'humanité dans le rang. Il va vous coller aux basques.

Will croisa les bras et ricana en regardant dehors. Son regard peu à peu devint malsain, accompagné d'un rictus déplaisant, ce qui fit peur même à Samuel.

– Qu'il vienne, Arcturus. J'aurais deux-trois choses à lui dire et à lui faire.

Elle frôla un bouton sur sa tenue au niveau de la taille puis se rendit invisible.

– Croyez-moi, fit la voix de leur chef sans que les deux marines puissent exactement la localiser dans la salle bétonnée remplie de munitions, je pourrais mettre fin à la vie d'Arcturus Mengsk rapidement si je le cherchais vraiment.

Jared chercha autour de lui s'il voyait une déformation dans l'air, signe caractéristique de la présence d'un Fantôme. On le lui avait enseigné lorsqu'il était dans l'Empire. Car les Fantômes avaient tendance à se rebeller plus facilement que tous les reconditionnés faibles d'esprit qu'étaient les Marines. Mais il n'y avait pas de déformation. La capacité de camouflage de Will Visconti était tellement développée que rien ne filtrait. Finalement Jared senti un poids tomber sur son armure et Will reparut assise sur le casque de l'armure du soldat.

– Mais ce n'est pas ma priorité. Je crois que les zergs et la Reine de Pique sont bien plus dangereux que la flotte de l'empire. Car eux sont imprévisibles.

Il y eut un long silence puis Samuel après hésitation demanda :

– A propos, commandant, je peux vous poser une question ?

– Oui, mais il n'est pas dit que j'y réponde.

– Je me lance. On dit que vous avez rencontré la cheftaine des zergs en face à face… C'est bien vrai ?

Nouveau silence. Jared essayait de ne pas bouger pour de ne pas déstabiliser Will qui restait perchée sur son armure. Finalement elle répondit calmement :

– Oui, je me suis déjà retrouvée face à elle, plusieurs fois.

– Et vous vous en êtes sortie à chaque fois, chapeau ! Il paraît qu'elle viole les hommes qu'elle capture avant de les manger…

Will eut un petit rire.

– De ce que je sais c'est faux. Kerrigan ne ressent plus rien de sexuel il me semble, et elle tue froidement, elle ne mange pas ses ennemis. Enfin… C'est ce que j'en sais.

– Kerrigan ? demanda Jared interloqué.

– Oui, c'est son véritable nom. Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de Sarah Kerrigan ? Pourtant elle doit traîner de puis un temps dans les rangs des Ailes de la Liberté. Par ma faute.

– Ca vous dérangerait de nous raconter ? demanda Samuel.

– Pas le moins du monde. Asseyez-vous, Felwood, je crois que je vais rester sur votre tête pour raconter. Vous aussi Miar, je vois que vous n'êtes pas tous jeune. Je vais vous raconter la naissance de la reine des zergs. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour la garde. Si quelqu'un approche, je le sentirai. C'est un de mes petits dons à moi. »

* * *

** Will Visconti est un personnage dont le nom et le caractère viennent d'un autre écrit à moi complètement original. Mais se prêtant bien à la chose, je l'ai resprise. La suite dans le passé, si vous suivez.**


	3. NUEE

**Par avance : Retour au passé. Le temps que les choses se mettent en place, il ne se passe rien de palpitant je l'admets. C'est surtout psychologique, je m'intéresse à des aspects peu développés par le jeu. Mais les batailles viendront irrémédiablement. Sinon ce ne serait pas Starcraft lol. **

* * *

NUEE (PASSE)

La jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus désespérée. Plus elle progressait dans la découverte de la nuée, plus elle se sentait chez elle et à l'aise. La transformation était allée assez loin pour lui donner cette familiarité avec la race extra-terrestre, il ne lui manquait en fait que l'absence de remord envers cette familiarité.

Elle réalisait qu'elle était changée à jamais et imaginait ce qui se passerait si elle retournait auprès des humains : elle serait rejetée, sinon pire. Ce qui lui faisait douter de l'utilité de son plan. Peut-être devait-elle s'abandonner finalement au plaisir d'être zerg. Son confort au milieu de tous ces êtres vivants, la lien rassurant avec la reine qu'elle voyait malgré elle comme une mère… Il était bien plus simple et en fait plus logique étant donné son état, d'apprendre à vivre avec cette nouvelle enveloppe charnelle et ces nouvelles sensations.

Elle avait suivi sa mère, escortée par une foule de créatures zergs volantes et terrestres. Et ça ne l'avait pas dérangée, bien entendu. C'était normal, et cela l'avait hantée. Elle avait fin par entrer dans un bâtiment énorme qu'elle appela un terrier, était passée par des couloirs qui se rétractaient et s'élargissaient comme suivant une respiration, puis avait fini par arriver dans une salle circulaire avec un trou au centre. Dans cette fosse reposait un liquide vert foncé à l'aspect peu ragoûtant. Cependant les effluves qu'il émettait, lorsqu'elles atteignirent les narines de la jeune fille, la firent se lécher les lèvres. Par pulsion, elle demanda avidement :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– C'est un liquide nourricier, répondit la reine en se plaçant de l'autre côté du fossé.

Les créatures ne les avaient pas suivi dans cette cave suintante et mouvante. Les murs étaient courbés, soutenus par ce qui pourraient être des pylônes s'ils n'avaient pas l'aspect de colonnes vertébrales recouvertes par la chair des zergs.

La jeune semi-zerg ne fit même pas attention à cette architecture dérangeante. Elle s'avança vers la fosse avec une soif de boire le liquide de plus en plus forte.

– Tu es sortie prématurément, et à cause de cela tu es grandement affaiblie. Tu as besoin de ce liquide pour retrouver toute ta santé.

La jeune fille miroitait la surface du réservoir. Elle hésitait à sauter littéralement dedans car une partie d'elle-même l'alarmait, en lui disant que c'était une dépendance et qu'il fallait y résister. Mais les paroles de la reine finirent de lui ôter le moindre doute.

– Plonge donc et nourris-toi. Tu connaîtras alors ta vraie force.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber dans la bassin. Une fois totalement immergée, elle but, but, encore et encore, ce qu'elle pouvait. Ce faisant elle oublia ce que pouvait être l'humanité, s'abandonnant à son côté zerg. Le liquide était meilleur que tout.

La reine se pencha en avant, ne voyant pas sa progéniture remonter, et fut surprise lorsqu'elle émergea d'un bond et atterrit devant la reine. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune brillant, ses dents pointues mises en évidence par un rictus. Elle se tenait droite et respirait fort, ses griffes bien déployées. Elle poussa rapidement un cri strident de la même voix multiple que la reine au grand plaisir de celle-ci et de son dos émergèrent les deux mêmes sortes d'ailes qu'elle, pointues et décharnées. Plus petites, mais aussi acérées. Sa conscience l'avait quittée en cet instant et elle regarda sa mère avec un large sourire.

– Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi forte ! C'est donc ça être zerg ?!

– Parfaitement.

– J'adore ce que je suis devenue ! Quel merveilleux cadeau que cette renaissance ! Je ferai tout pour vous, j'écraserai le moindre humain ou protoss qui s'approcherait de la nuée !

La reine semblait au comble de la joie.

– Oh, comme je suis contente d'entendre cela ! Ainsi il ne manquait pas grand chose pour faire de toi ma fille pour de bon.

La jeune fille s'aimait comme elle était. Elle s'adorait, même.

– Mère, puis-je sortir et tester ma force ?

– Mais fais donc ! Je te regarderai de loin… »

Et la jeune fille sortit en courant, le plus vite qu'elle put. Ses jambes se mouvaient à une vitesse phénoménale. En sortant elle sauta sur le plus proche bâtiment. Ses muscles la propulsèrent à dix mètres de hauteur. Elle gravit ainsi les structures zergs et sauta de l'une à l'autre par bonds de quinze mètres de longs. Et elle riait. Elle riait de sa puissance. Elle savait, elle n'avait pas besoin de le tester, qu'elle pourrait trancher un homme en deux d'un coup de griffe. Elle fit battre ses ailes meurtrières dans l'air en jubilant. Elle se plaça au sommet d'une aiguille, sorte de tour de contrôle pour les zergs volants et écarta les bras. Elle revivait. Peu importait le passé, c'était une nouvelle personne.

La reine finit par lui demander par la pensée de redescendre. Elle devait se reposer. Heureuse d'être ainsi née une deuxième fois, elle se coucha à même la paroi d'une chambre en compagnie de sa mère, paroi qui l'accueillit en lui permettant de s'enfoncer parmi la chair grouillante qui constituait la structure du bâtiment. Le gargouillement et les mouvements de cette paroi molle la bercèrent et elle s'endormit tranquillement dans une sorte de cocon.

Elle n'avait plus de soucis à avoir. Elle était bien mieux ici que dans cette cuve, ou que morte. Elle n'avait pas de regrets. Elle était entourée de gens qui la rassurait, elle avait le confort, que demander de plus ?

Le réveil de la jeune fille fut beaucoup moins agréable que son sommeil. Elle poussa un petit cri de terreur. Tout lui était resté en tête, les sensations de la veille et les pensées qu'elle avait eue. Mais elle avait récupéré son esprit humain et était dégoûtée par elle-même. Ce réveil avait été un flash, un réveil de ceux qui vous résument les faits de la journée précédente à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle s'extirpa vigoureusement de la paroi, gesticulant avec la plus grande panique. Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, elle regarda avec appréhension ses mains. A son grand soulagement, les griffes étaient devenues des ongles noirs. Elle ne comprenait cependant pas comment elle avait pu régresser. Elle examina ses cheveux : ils avaient gardé leur couleur d'origine et n'étaient pas groupés en ces tentacules qu'avait sa pseudo-mère. Sa peau restait écailleuse, les plaques étaient toujours là et elle avait ces sensations qui n'étaient pas humaines, mais elle se sentait bien humaine dans sa tête, et accessoirement pour la première fois depuis longtemps en tant qu'humaine, elle tenait la forme. Elle remarqua aussi que ses ailes monstrueuses avaient disparu. Elle fit des étirements et se faisant examina ses muscles. Ils étaient assez développés.

Elle était seule dans la salle. Elle prit un temps pour se reprendre et vérifia ses souvenirs. Elle ne se souvenait pas plus que la veille de qui elle était. Cependant elle repensa à ce qui l'avait frappée lorsqu'elle était dans la cuve. Le C10 Canister. Une arme de haute précision. Elle se voyait en tenir un. C'était un indice. C'étaient les humains qui se servaient d'armes à feu, mais ça ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, elle se savait déjà humaine. Enfin, avant…

Elle se crispa encore en repensant qu'elle était désormais en partie zerg. Elle voulut sortir de l'atmosphère étouffante du terrier et courut à travers les couloirs. Elle finit par atteindre la salle au liquide nourricier et son instinct lui intima de s'y plonger de nouveau. Mais il y avait trop de mauvais souvenirs de la veille pour que la jeune fille cède. Elle se recula en secouant la tête et repartit pour finalement sortir.

Elle voulait fuir le plus loin possible de ce lieu. Mais en courant elle mettrait du temps et se fatiguerait, même avec son corps modifié. Elle se demandait encore comment faire pour sortir vite lorsqu'un mutalisk, bête volante à la bouche pendante et crachant des masses de parasites, passa au-dessus d'elle en rase-motte. Ce fut le déclic.

« Attends !

La bête s'arrêta immédiatement en vol stationnaire. Comme elle le pensait, son esprit pouvait diriger n'importe quel zerg. Elle remarqua que sa voix était redevenue normale.

– Descends ici !

Elle formulait ses phrases mais elle n'en avait pas besoin. La volonté de son esprit suffisait en réalité. La créature lentement vint se poser devant elle. D'un bond, elle atterrit sur la tête de l'animal. Elle eut du mal à prendre pied, la constitution du mutalisk étant assez molle. Puis elle finit par s'installer en s'asseyant et cria :

– Vole ! Vole haut !

Et la créature ailée s'envola, lui laissant respirer un air de plus en plus pur. Les bruits s'estompèrent également. Elle dirigea ensuite la créature vers l'extérieur de la cité. Peu à peu son cœur s'apaisa. Elle fuyait ce qui l'avait contaminée. Elle commença à se demander si elle ne pouvait pas tenter de vivre parmi les humains sous cette forme. Elle était un peu repoussante, mais gardait un aspect correct. Et elle dirait à ceux qu'elle rencontrerait qu'elle pouvait empêcher tout zerg de les attaquer car elle les contrôlait. Ce serait un bon argument. Elle finit par survoler non plus le sol vivant que l'on nommait le « creep », mais de la roche volcanique. Elle regarda le paysage : il n'était que pierre noircie et volcans. En analysant ce paysage, le nom de Tarsonis lui vint à l'esprit. Ainsi elle se trouvait sur Tarsonis. Ca ne lui disait pas comment quitter cette planète.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions lorsque le mutalisk s'arrêta. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et demanda :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La bête lui répondit par des cris divers. Et le cerveau de la jeune fille put identifier ces cris comme des paroles. C'était une autre manifestation de sa transformation. Elle comprit que la bête recevait des ordres d'un être supérieur. La jeune fille frissonna alors. Il n'y avait que sa mère pour être plus puissante qu'elle, elle en était certaine.

– Peu importe, vas-y !

La bête lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Sans plus. La fille de la reine se retrouva alors forcée d'attendre qu'une nuée de zergs volants approche. La reine de pique se trouvait en tête du cortège sur un seigneur, les êtres assurant le lien télépathique entre les cérébrates, qui étaient les esprits les plus puissants après la reine, et les autres unités dites inférieures ou sous-êtres. Elle se mit juste devant elle avec un air fâché, les bras croisés.

– Ainsi donc, tu as retrouvé une part de ton humanité. Même tes yeux ont perdu leur superbe lueur. Il faut donc te plonger chaque jour dans le bassin nourricier. Ca ne me pose pas de problèmes.

La jeune fille ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

– Je ne veux pas y replonger. Je veux garder ma personnalité ! Je veux bien rester auprès de vous, mais jamais plus de ce truc.

– Si tu n'y plonges pas, tu vas t'affaiblir. A moins que ru préfères manger un sous-être bien sûr. Ils sont riches en éléments nutritifs.

L'idée écœura la fille malgré son instinct de zerg. Elle fit une moue en conséquence.

– Je ne vois donc pas d'autre solution, fit la reine.

– Je suis sûre que je peux me contenter d'aliments humains. Vous devez bien en avoir quelque part !

– Non ! répondit la reine avec colère. Je n'ai rien d'humain ici, il n'y a que toi ! Je t'ai redonné vie en tant que zerg, assume-le !

– Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas. Même si je garde une dette envers vous, il faudra que je la paye d'une autre manière.

– Je ne veux pas d'alternative !

La chef des zergs tendit subitement la main vers sa fille et une tentacule sortit de sa paume pour venir l'étrangler. Puis la tentacule rentra peu à peu dans la main de la reine, faisant revenir la semi-humaine vers elle en la portant par le cou. Elle la posa sur le seigneur mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte.

– Tu es zerg, admets-le sans que j'ai besoin de te brouiller l'esprit, petite sotte. Tu ne sauras plus jamais ce que c'est d'être une faible humaine. Je t'ai fait le cadeau le plus grandiose qui peut être fait à une vulgaire homo sapiens !

– Je ne suis pas zerg ! J'ai trop peur de ce que je suis pour ça !

– Alors tu es hybride… Mais ça ne change rien. De toute façon, où voudrais-tu aller ? Tu es coincée dans mon royaume.

– Non…

– Et si…

– NON !

La jeune fille sortit ses griffes et coupa la tentacule qui la serrait au cou. La peur avait réveillé son instinct. Elle était donc sur le qui-vive, regardant la reine avec défi. Mais cette dernière la regardait avec un grand sourire.

– Oui… Fais appel à ton instinct ! Oublie toute retenue humaine… Tu vois, tu te défends comme une zerg, avec violence et impulsivité.

Elle fit un pas vers la jeune fille qui hurla avec une voix double.

– N'approchez pas !

Aussitôt elle ferma la bouche avec un air terrifié. Sa voix redevint normale.

– Non… Je n'ai pas bu de cette chose, je devrais être totalement humaine…

– Détrompes-toi ma petite. La chrysalide dans laquelle je t'ai recréée t'as affectée au plus profond de ton être. Tu es zerg, pourquoi continuer de le nier ? Pourquoi tenir autant à tes faiblesses ?

– Parce que je suis née humaine et que je ne veux pas que mon esprit soit altéré. Il n'appartient qu'à moi. Et je…

Elle hésita un moment alors que ce qui lui vint à l'esprit lui semblait être plus explicite que quoique ce soit d'autre. Les mots qui suivirent décidèrent d'une grande partie de la destinée.

– Si je dois utiliser les pouvoirs que je retire de ce pacte avec le Diable pour le rester, je le ferai. Mais je suis humaine dans l'âme !

Elle hurla cette dernière phrase avec la voix déformée et n'essaya pas de la camoufler.

– Et peu importe cette voix ou mon physique. Ce que je suis à l'intérieur est le plus important.

La reine émit un sifflement désagréable.

– C'est pathétique…

– Comment cela se fait-il que pour vous, mère…

– Tu oses encore m'appeler « mère » ?!

– Je n'y peux rien, vous m'avez dit de ne pas nier ce que je suis, je ne le nie donc pas. J'ai l'impression que vous restez ma mère. Après tout vous m'avez donné naissance.

– Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu pas… ?

– Attendez ! J'ai une dette envers vous. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Je ne sais pas comment la payer pour le moment.

La reine croisa les bras et regarda la jeune fille avec curiosité.

– Et donc ?

– Je ne veux cependant pas devenir zerg dans mon esprit, je ne l'accepterai pas. Ce qui est là est là, mais je ne veux pas que ça empire.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais. Je pourrais très bien annihiler ton esprit le temps de te plonger dans le bassin.

– Réfléchissez… Mère.

La concernée émit un grognement.

– Ca sonne toujours faux.

La jeune fille n'avait pas le choix. Elle voyait de plus en plus clairement ce qu'elle était et ce qu'elle comptait faire de cet état. Elle rétracta ses griffes et alla enlacer sa mère qui devait faire une tête de plus qu'elle. Elle enfouit alors sa tête sous le menton de sa génitrice. La reine en fut étonnée et ne put que l'enlacer de même. Sans mensonge aucun, la jeune fille souffla :

– Je suis votre enfant car vous m'avez donné naissance, mais je suis également la personne qu'il y avait avant cet enfant. Laissez-moi être les deux.

La jeune fille regarda celle contre qui elle se serrait dans les yeux.

– Quoi de mieux qu'une hybride pour s'infiltrer parmi les rangs des terrans ?

La dirigeante des zergs la regarda dans les yeux un long moment, la jaugeant. Mais elle ne pouvait lire ni dans les yeux de la jeune fille ni dans ses pensées une quelconque idée cachée. Car elle était sincère en cet instant. Acceptant le poids de sa dette, la jeune fille était prête à servir les zergs tant qu'elle pouvait conserver sa personnalité première. Un nouvel optique se présentait à la reine et cet optique la fit sourire largement.

– Je ne vois rien de mieux.

Sa fille se pendit à son cou et lui lança un regard affectueux.

– Alors laissez moi être votre bâtarde. »

* * *

** Prochain chapitre : Will se découvre un peu plus.**


	4. BIOLOGIE

**Par avance : Ce chapitre est un peu plus amusant que les précédents, j'aime osciller entre les genres. On y découvre un personnage qui, hormi l'héroïne, me tient beaucoup à coeur car en fait récurrent à d'autres de mes écrits. Je vous laisse découvrir la généticienne. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

BIOLOGIE (PRESENT)

Jared s'indigna.

« C'est dément cette histoire ! Eh bien, déjà que je n'aimais pas Arcturus Mengsk, je le respecte encore moins !

Will sauta prestement de l'armure du jeune homme et regarda dehors avec un regard étrange.

– Oh oui que c'est dément tout ça.

Samuel soupira.

– Donc si les zergs ont leur reine, c'est la faute de l'empereur ?

– Indirectement oui. En fait il ne comptait que sur le fait que les zergs détruisent tout terran à proximité. Fassent le ménage quoi. Mais l'Overmind, cette bête immonde détruite par le héros protoss Tassadar, en avait décidé autrement pour cette femme au pouvoir psychique incroyable.

– Y a-t-il un moyen de la rendre humaine de nouveau ? demanda Jared. D'inverser le processus ou un truc du genre ?

– C'est justement sur cela que l'on travaille dans les labos.

– Vous voulez sauver Kerrigan ? fit Samuel avec un air dubitatif. Ce n'est pas un peu énorme ? Surtout pour une petite faction comme la nôtre. Nous ne pourrions jamais l'atteindre.

Will murmura avec une voix étrangement sinistre.

– Vous non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait…

Puis d'une voix plus claire et plus enjouée :

– Mais Kerrigan n'est pas la seule concernée par ces recherches. Vous savez que les reines zergs – je parle des reines mineures, peuvent infester nos bâtiments ? Et transformer ceux qui y sont en espèce de commandos-suicide remplis d'un gaz explosif ? D'autres tournent mal comme Kerrigan, mais avec des pouvoirs moindres. La reine des zergs a ce pouvoir sur la nuée en raison de ses capacités psychiques qui ont fait d'elle un bon Fantôme.

– Une raison de plus de ne pas aimer les Fantômes.

– Vous avez un problème avec les « mirages », Miar ? fit Will avec un sourire en coin.

– Je n'aime pas leur façon de combattre. Elle est lâche.

– Ah mais sans cela nous ne pourrions pas faire ce que vous ne pouvez pas faire.

– Sauf votre respect, vous pensez que vous valez mieux ?

– Chaque soldat à son utilité sur le champ de bataille… Vous avez vu notre équipement ? Pour pouvoir nous camoufler correctement, nous devons porter cette tenue ultra-légère. Une balle, une décharge de photons ou un projectile zerg, et nous sommes morts. Votre cage de métal vous protège un peu mieux de tous ces dangers. Mais en contre-partie de notre vulnérabilité, nous avons le don de ne plus exister aux yeux des autres. Pourtant notre C10 lui, il existe bien.

– Tiens, d'ailleurs vous n'en avez pas sur vous, commandant, remarqua Jared.

– Pas dans ma base, voyons… J'ai confiance en mes soldats, mon cher Felwood. Bien, messieurs, je vous laisse à votre surveillance. Ne baissez pas votre garde, car je sais que l'Empire nous courre après avec assiduité. Je crois qu'ils ne m'ont pas pardonné l'épisode du Nimitz… »

Et elle sauta à travers le conduit de service, glissant sur les bords de l'échelle en sifflotant. Jared fut stupéfait par sa dextérité mais n'en dit rien. En revanche il avait une question pour le vétéran face à lui.

« Le Nimitz ?

Samuel ricana.

– Ca devait être avant que tu arrives, je suppose. Je vais te raconter l'histoire de ce croiseur rescapé de la flotte du Directoire Terrien.

– Ceux venus de la Terre ?

– Ceux-là même… »

La scientifique était obligée de suivre quatre moniteurs en même temps, ce qui la rendait très nerveuse. Il ne fallait jamais l'interrompre pendant ses expériences. Elle pouvait devenir très violente le cas échéant. A mesure que les informations s'affichaient, elle tapa ses poings l'un contre l'autre et fit entre ses dents :

« Oui, oui, c'est bon, ça… Le séquençage est correct, c'est du bon… Eh merde !

L'écran du bord droit affichait des données en rouge, ce qui donna envie à Elyon de le briser de son poing. Elle cria :

– Fais chier ! Encore infesté ! Un échantillon de plus à foutre à la poubelle ! Je maudis les zergs et leurs ADN à la noix !

Elle regarda le plafond et tendit le poing en cette direction avec un air rageur. Une voix derrière elle vint la calmer.

– Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens, Elyon… Allez, va… On percera le secret un jour, même si ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui.

Elyon se tourna d'un coup vers Will avec une moue déçue d'enfant. Ses priorités venaient de changer au moment où le commandant Visconti était entrée.

– Je suis très triste, Will… Tu ne pourrais pas venir… Me consoler ?

Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller. Will soupira et entra dans le labo, parmi les tubes, substances dangereuses et autres instruments d'analyse. Elle s'approcha d'Elyon.

– Tu ne vas pas remettre ça parce que…

Trop tard. Elyon s'était déjà jetée sur elle et tentait de l'enlacer. Will la retint d'un bras loin d'elle. Elyon essayait de passer en force.

– Allez, juste un bisou !

– Je ne vais pas servir de remède à ta frustration ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui aime les femmes, mince !

Elyon abandonna la partie avec un air dépité.

– Quelle rabat-joie… Ca te ferait mal de porter un peu de considération pour mes sentiments ?

Will croisa les bras dans un rire méchant.

– Tes sentiments ? Tes pulsions tu veux dire ! Je sens tes hormones d'ici bouillir dans tes veines !

– Sans déconner tu le sens vraiment ?

Le commandant regarda ailleurs avec un air blasé.

– Non, non, ça ne va pas jusque là, voyons…

– Bah, je me dis toujours que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec toi. La dernière grosse surprise c'était quand tu es revenue avec ce truc encastré dans ton corps. Vache… Will, quand même…

– Arrêtons de parler de ça, tu veux ? Je déteste en parler quand je suis dans ma base.

– Tu as peur que ça se sache ?

– Un peu oui ! Certains comprendraient, mais ils ne sont pas tous comme toi. Toi, je ne sais pas de quelle planète tu débarques. La première fois que je te rencontre, tu tombes raide dingue de ce que je suis et ne jure plus que par moi… D'ailleurs je me demande si tu me prends pas plus pour un sujet d'expérience qu'une personne.

Elyon fut réellement vexée et regarda son amie avec un air courroucé.

– Will Visconti, tu devrais avoir honte de dire des choses pareilles. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux que ton bien, ce qui est en contradiction avec l'esprit scientifique même.

– Je vois, fit Will en riant. Alors… Ca a encore loupé ?

– Oui… Peu importe comment je re-combine le bazar, ça en revient toujours au même, ce foutu germe zerg revient.

– Tu as essayé le rayonnement au cristal Khaydarin ?

– Non, pas encore. Sa projection présente beaucoup de problèmes. Jenkins est dessus.

– Qui, le spécialiste de tout ce qui pète ?

– Oui, il se trouve que parfois il peut aussi créer des choses qui ne détruisent pas.

– Il est où ?

Elyon commença à ranger un océan de feuilles sur le petit bureau au fond du laboratoire.

– Vaisseau-lab en orbite…

– C'est risqué tout ça, je n'aime pas. Si jamais on est attaqué, il est en première ligne…

– Justement, Jenkins travaille en parallèle sur l'installation de fusées à protons, celles utilisées par les Scouts Protoss, sur nos Ombres.

Will eut un sourire incrédule.

– Sérieux ?! Il pense pouvoir le faire ?

– Il bidouille. Ces trucs ont un système d'allumage nerveux. Mais m'en demande pas plus, je suis généticienne moi, les armements et le nucléaire, j'y connais rien.

– Bien, bien…

Will s'assit sur une paillasse où il n'y avait pas trop de verrerie et fixa ses bottes.

– On dirait que ça se goupille bien dans l'ensemble, pas vrai, Elyon Lambert ?

Elyon se tourna vers Will et vit que celle-ci avait un regard assez triste. Elle voulait donc parler sérieusement. Dans ces cas-là, la scientifique avait l'habitude d'être honnête. Elle enleva ses grandes lunettes rondes et les essuya sur sa blouse blanche avant de soupirer et dire :

– Rien n'est joué, Will… On fuit encore et encore.

– Je sais bien, répondit Will avec une pointe d'amertume. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. L'Empire nous poursuit, et les zergs se baladent partout. On a de la chance d'avoir été peinards ici tout ce temps.

– Je ne parlais pas seulement des Ailes de la Liberté, Will. Je parlais aussi de toi…

Will se crispa et regarda sur le côté.

– Quoi, moi ?

– Tu fuis, ma chérie… Pourtant il faudra que tu lui fasses front.

– Va mourir, Elyon. Je veux lui échapper depuis trop longtemps pour risquer de… de…

– De quoi ? Tu penses que tu cèderais ? Tu es devenue plus forte que tu ne le penses, Will ! Tu es même la plus puissante d'entre nous !

Will se leva d'un bond et frappa la paillasse du poing.

– Et Samir Duran, Elyon ?!

La généticienne poussa un grognement.

– Il te hante celui-là… Pourtant tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de lui. Tu te disperses trop ! Concentre-toi sur ce qui est le plus proche. Et pour l'instant c'est « elle » !

– Duran est… Il est…

– Une ordure de la pire espèce. Tu m'as toi-même rapporté ce que Zeratul t'a dit là-dessus. Et dans ce sens, la situation est claire le concernant : il doit mourir si on le croise. En revanche… Concernant ta…

Will l'interrompit.

– Elyon !

– Je… Pardon… La concernant, en tout cas, rien n'est clair, ta réaction en est la preuve. Tu dois aller la voir. Tu es la seule à pouvoir le faire sans problème.

– Tu sais ce qui se passe quand je suis trop près d'une nuée…

– Je sais surtout que ton esprit est plus fort que ça…

Will pesa le pour et le contre puis soupira en acquiesçant.

– Très bien, je vais me préparer pour m'y rendre. Je préviens McAlister, qu'elle se prépare pour le vol, et tu te charges d'informer Chamberlain qu'il prend le commandement le temps de mon absence ?

– Pas de problème. Je suis contente que tu t'en charges maintenant. Je suis consciente que l'Empire est une menace pesante, mais si notre chef n'est elle-même pas sûre de savoir qui elle est, nous courrons de toute façon à notre perte. Je t'adore, ma chérie, et je te suivrai jusqu'à la mort. Mais je préfère que tu prennes toutes les précautions.

– Je comprend. A plus tard, alors…

– Je t'attendrai avec le champagne restant du Nimitz.

Will ne put que sourire.

– Dans ta chambre et en sous-vêtements ?

– Comment t'as deviné ? fit Elyon avec une surprise feinte.

– Laisse tomber… Tiens en parlant de ça… J'espère que tu as jeté cette fiole !

– Bien sûr que oui, elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité…

– Mouais, on dit ça… Bye, Elyon. »

Et le commandant sortit du labo. Lorsque la porte coulissante en métal se fut fermée, Elyon s'enfonça dans un coin de son labo et fouilla dans un tiroir réfrigéré pour en retirer une petite fiole avec marquée dessus « hormones zergs ». Elyon ricana et pensa tout haut.

« Si tu penses que je vais jeter le seul moyen de te mettre dans mon lit sans que tu puisses y résister, ma chérie, tu rêves… J'attendrai le bon moment.

Elle donna un baiser à la fiole.

– Parfum de mes rêves… »

* * *

** Le prochain chapitre permettra de raccorder quelques bouts ensemble...**


	5. MISSION

**Par avance : Je traîne et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Il y a bien une dizaine de chapitres qui attendent d'être postés. L'intrigue se met légèrement en place, et ce qui est pratique concernant la partie "PASSE", c'est que je peux faire de grosses ellipses, c'est un peu comme des flash backs. Mais pour l'instant, l'histoire de la jeune fille devra suivre un fil linéaire pour une meilleure compréhension. Bonne lecture. **

* * *

MISSION (PASSE)

La jeune fille se trouvait perchée en haut d'un Nid de Reine, assise sur le bord avec les jambes dans le vide. Elle avait les yeux fermés et cherchait. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire. A chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait du bord de ses souvenirs, elle rencontrait un mur blanc. Et de temps à autres, de rage, elle sortait ses griffes et les plantait dans la chair du bâtiment qui s'agitait alors légèrement. Elle grogna entre ses dents :

« Pourquoi, pourquoi, mais pourquoi ?! C'est là, je le sais ! Et je ne peux pas y accéder. Je ne vois pas plus loin que la tête de cet Arcturus Mengsk qui m'a envoyée dans cette cuve ! Je dois trouver plus loin… »

Cela faisait un certain temps qu'elle était dans la nuée maintenant. Bien sûr, avec le cycle assez particulier de Char, elle n'avait pas pu compter les jours. Et son rythme de sommeil était assez irrégulier : elle dormait quand l'envie lui prenait. Elle embrassa du regard la cité zerg et inspira un grand coup. La sensation d'étouffement était passée. Peu à peu elle s'habituait à sa vie ici. Elle avait appris à contrôler quelques-unes de ses transformations. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à faire ressortir ses ailes. Et cela l'inquiétait car elle craignait que sa mère ne la force à plonger dans le bassin nourricier pour éveiller ses capacités. Tout mais pas le bassin.

Elle pensait que la reine avait compris et l'acceptait. Mais subsistait un doute. Quelque part la jeune fille savait qu'on ne pouvait entièrement faire confiance à une zerg dotée de l'intelligence. Un coup en douce était toujours possible. Alors pour mettre un maximum de chances de son côté, l'hybride multipliait les démonstrations de bonne volonté comme les entraînements au combat ou à la direction de la nuée. Diriger un essaim zerg épuisait toujours la fille mais lui donnait une grande satisfaction. C'était l'ivresse du pouvoir. Elle pouvait organiser et construire comme elle voulait une parcelle de la cité, sous l'œil critique de sa mère. Et elle comprenait de mieux en mieux le cycle de développement de l'essaim.

Bref, la jeune fille se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise et se persuadait de plus en plus que rester ici était la meilleure solution. Ce fut avant que sa mère ne la fasse descendre du Nid de Reine en l'appelant par télépathie. Sa fille se rendit à la ruche et s'inclina légèrement devant sa mère une fois arrivée dans sa chambre.

« Vous m'avez appelée, mère ?

– En effet… J'ai une mission pour toi.

La jeune fille fut étourdie et répéta :

– Une… Une mission ? Mais, je… Je ne suis pas prête pour ça.

– Oh que si tu l'es. Mais tu n'en as pas conscience. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ta supériorité face à tes ennemis. Et c'est pour t'éveiller à cette supériorité que je vais t'envoyer faire quelque chose de très simple.

– B… Bien, mère. Selon vos désirs.

– Bonne réponse. Il s'agit d'infiltrer un petit bâtiment Terran perdu dans un canyon de non loin d'ici. Ils pensaient pouvoir rester cachés ici pendant qu'ils nous observaient. Eh bien ils ont eu on ne peut plus tort. Tu vas t'infiltrer dans cette base en te faisant passer pour une humaine.

La jeune fille se retint de rétorquer qu'elle était en partie humaine déjà. Cependant il y avait un problème concernant cette question.

– Mais… Je n'ai pas l'apparence d'une humaine, mère… Je vais être repérée. Il me faut encore du temps pour…

La Reine s'approcha de son enfant et lui caressa le menton.

– Tu fais illusion de loin lorsque tes griffes sont rentrées. Ils ne verront tes écailles que trop tard…

– Trop tard ? répéta la fille avec crainte.

– Oui… Trop tard car tu les auras déjà tué, ma fille…

L'hybride resta sans voix et détourna le regard. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à tuer. Ce que sentit sa mère.

– Allons ! Tu avais dis qu'en échange de ta clarté d'esprit tu étais prête à tout accomplir pour moi ! Tu m'aurais menti ?

– Je… Je… Non, mais… Je ne sais pas…

– Tu ne suivras pas mes ordres ?!

La jeune fille baissa la tête et dit doucement :

– Si, mère… Je les tuerai si c'est ce que vous demandez. Je le ferai pour la nuée.

– Je préfère ça, répondit la reine en caressant les cheveux humains de la fille. J'ai de veilles fripes Terran qui traînent dans un coin de la ruche. Je te les donnerai et tu te rendras là-bas. Dès que tu es à l'intérieur… Tue-les tous !

– Bien… Mère. Il sera fait selon votre volonté. »

Cela paraissait étrange à la jeune fille de porter des vêtements. Jusqu'ici elle était demeurée nue, et ça avait fini par devenir naturel. Elle portait une étrange combinaison moulante un petit peu trop grande pour elle. La combinaison semblait avoir porté du matériel électronique à la ceinture, mais il était cassé et les poches étaient vides.

Sa mère lui avait donné sans ajouter grand chose. Elle avait bien essayé de savoir d'où ça venait, mais la Reine lui avait répondu sèchement :

« D'une morte. Maintenant ne pose plus de question, enfile çà, dirige-toi vers l'objectif et fait semblant d'être blessée en approchant des bunkers. Ils te recueilleront sans aucun doute. Sur une planète aussi hostile, un humain de plus n'est jamais le malvenu. Va et accomplis ma volonté, ma fille. »

La jeune fille s'était inclinée puis retirée dans sa propre chambre pour enfiler ses vêtements. Elle fut étonnée de savoir par où l'enfiler, comment la fermer et où vérifier qu'elle était correctement enfilée. Si bien qu'elle se demandait en marchant à travers ce canyon, loin de la nuée, si elle n'avait pas déjà porté ce genre de costume. L'air était tiède, ce qui pour elle signifiait frais, car au sein de la nuée la température était très haute. Mais avec son corps modifié, elle n'avait pas été mal à l'aise.

Le frais non plus n'était pas désagréable pour le jeune fille. Elle inspira à fond et se dégourdit les membres. Elle n'était pas armée. Si on lui tombait dessus pour l'éliminer, il n'y aurait pas de résistance de sa part. Quoique… Elle ôta son gant et fit sortir ses griffes. Puis elle regarda la paroi du canyon. Elle fit un bond spectaculaire et s'accrocha à dix mètres au-dessus du sol grâce à ses griffes épaisses et solides. Elle avait finalement de quoi se défendre. Puis elle retomba sur le sol en pliant légèrement les jambes.

A cause du choc de la réception, les lunettes de vision qui tenaient au-dessus de ses yeux glissèrent sur son nez. Elles faisaient partie de l'équipement donné par sa mère. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit message clignotant en rouge sur un fond totalement noir marqué « En attente ». La semi-zerg eut alors un réflexe venu de nulle part, une impulsion qui l'incita à activer un petit commutateur sur le côté des lunettes. Et soudain la vision s'afficha dans les tons bleutés avec une foule d'information. Elle pouvait voir son rythme cardiaque, l'heure et la date, la distance à laquelle elle était de ce qu'elle regardait au niveau d'un petit viseur en croix placé au centre, un numéro d'immatriculation et un nom qu'elle lut avec curiosité :

« Lieutenant Sarah Kerrigan… Mais qui est cette… »

Elle vit une option sous le nom : « Détail ». Par instinct, elle trouva une molette également sur le côté des lunettes et sélectionna l'option. Elle faillit défaillir. Malgré les changements qu'avait pu subir cette personne, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence.

« Bon sang, mais… C'est ma mère ! Alors elle ressemblait à ça… Elle a été humaine un jour, comme je le pensais. Pourquoi est-elle devenue… çà ? Et puis… Je connais ces lunettes, je les ai déjà porté. Ca veut dire que j'aurais eu la même tenue qu'elle… »

Le détail marquait également qu'elle était à classer dans la catégorie des « Spécialistes, classe sniper et assassin ». La jeune fille déglutit avec difficulté. Elle aurait été elle aussi un assassin ? Le C-10 était l'arme qui lui était attribuée d'après le détail. Le lien se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et une zone de blanc s'effaça pour lui laisser se souvenir de cette combinaison, de ses capacités, de son arme. Elle était bel et bien un assassin. Restait à savoir où, pour qui elle travaillait et pourquoi ce Mengsk l'avait envoyée dans cet horrible laboratoire.

Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo de sa mère encore humaine et revint au menu principal à l'aide de la molette pour avoir un champ de vision plus clair. Elle se remit en marche avec une multitude de questions en tête et finit par apercevoir au loin des bunkers. D'ailleurs, des points se mirent à briller sur l'écran de vision avec diverses légendes comme la nature du bâtiment, sa composition probable avec un pourcentage de précision. Elle appuya sans faire attention sur un autre bouton du côté et les contours des bâtiments furent mis en évidences. Elle poussa un bref cri d'admiration et continua à avancer.

Ses lunettes émirent un petit bruit lorsqu'elles décelèrent des présences à l'intérieur du bunker. Elle voulut alors se faire discrète et pour cela envisagea naturellement d'appuyer sur un bouton sur un moniteur au niveau de sa ceinture, mais celui-ci était cassé. Elle ne pouvait… Elle ne pouvait pas faire quoi, d'ailleurs ? Elle ne savait pas trop ce que ce bouton aurait déclenché, mais il ne marchait de toute façon pas.

Elle en revint donc au plan initial. Elle devrait parler à sa mère une fois revenue à la ruche pour avoir des éclaircissements, mais si elle voulait avoir une chance d'obtenir des réponses, il fallait accomplir la mission. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer puis remit son gant et avança à travers les rochers du canyon en titubant jusqu'à être bien en évidence. Grâce à la vision thermique des lunettes qui faisaient apparaître les formes des personnes à l'intérieur, elle sut qu'on l'observait sans trop quoi faire. Elle feint alors de s'effondrer et resta inerte. Mais en tombant elle prit soin d'éteindre ses lunettes.

Elle ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'entendre des pas se rapprochant à toute vitesse et des voix assez viriles.

« Merde, d'où il sort celui-là !

– Eh, Melvin, c'est une femme !

– Bordel, on peut pas la laisser là. On manque trop de compagnie féminine à l'intérieur…

– Oh-oh, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

– Non, espèce de gros dégueulasse. Si Chamberlain l'apprend, et tu sais très bien qu'il l'apprendra, il nous tuera d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

– Ca craint… On la ramène quand même ?

– La compagnie féminine ne se résume pas à baiser tous ce qui a des seins, espèce de gros con. Allez, aide-moi à la transporter…

Les pas se firent plus proches et lorsque la jeune fille sentit deux mains palper ses fesses, elle eut un relent d'indignation et eut une grande envie de coller un pain à celui qui faisait cela. Mais le sang-froid du zerg qu'elle était également et qui n'était pas sensible à la perversion masculine lui permis de rester immobile. Et de toute façon, le dénommé Melvin se chargea de la défendre.

– Putain, Ace !

Elle entendit un choc d'acier contre acier et entrouvrit les yeux pour voir celui qui devait être Ace tombé sur le derrière. Il était vêtu d'une sorte d'énorme armure complète peinte en blanc qui le rendait très massif. Le seul moyen de voir à quoi il ressemblait vraiment était le visage qui était visible au travers d'un casque, la visière étant ouverte. Et Ace paraissait sonné. Melvin lui cria dessus :

– Tu arrêtes tes conneries, oui ?! C'est un Fantôme, je te rappelle. Et si tu recommences, dès qu'elle se réveille, je lui dis ce que tu as fais et tu sais ce qui arrives à ceux qui embêtent les Fantômes.

– Je… Pardon… Je ne le ferai plus. »

La fille de la Reine fut finalement transporté à l'intérieur. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas vérifié le visage. Elle n'avait donc pas eu à se défendre. Mais à l'intérieur, elle le savait, elle devrait sortir griffes et tentacules et tous les éliminer. Pour sa mère la reine. Pour Kerrigan.

* * *

** Je tourne beaucoup autour de la relation entre la fille et la mère, c'est parce que c'est un peu ça qui définit les aboutissants de la fic. Prochain chapitre, Will Visconti retrouve une certaine personne à contrecoeur.**


	6. RETROUVAILLES

**Par avance : Les fans doivent être au courant que sort courant de l'année prochaine Starcraft 2, dix ans après Starcraft premier du nom. Il est intéressant de voir comme le jeu n'a pas vieilli malgré sa 2D et sa résolution d'écran dépassée. Moi-même j'y joue encore en réseau avec un ami. Starcraft2 a un site que je conseille de visiter sans tarder ****(Google est votre ami)****, où l'on trouve des vidéos de trailers et une vidéo de gameplay impressionnante. Les graphismes s'annoncent somptueux sans que le soft subisse un remodelage des races trop importants, l'esprit semble gardé malgré les nouvelles unité et l'unique musique que l'on entend est magnifique. Reste le scenario dont rien n'a été dévoilé et que j'attend avec une impatience irritante. Place au chapitre qui nous présente un personnage auquel je suis pas mal attaché et qui sert plus de transition que de chapitre à révélations. **

* * *

RETROUVAILLES (PRESENT)

Will était assise à côté de Tania MacAlister, la plus cinglée des pilotes des Ailes de la Liberté, mais aussi une des plus talentueuses. Elle détestait se battre et n'aimait que piloter. C'est pourquoi elle était assignée aux Transports de troupes. Et personne ne voulait monter avec MacAlister lorsqu'il risquait d'y avoir du grabuge. Car MacAlister n'était pas du genre à abandonner, si bien que lorsqu'elle était poursuivie par quelque chose, quoique ce soit, elle mettait les gaz à fond et faisait des figures acrobatiques, faisant vomir l'ensemble de l'équipage sauf elle. Will cependant n'était pas affectée par la conduite dangereuse de Tania.

Si bien qu'elle était devenu en quelque sorte son chauffeur attitré et cela plaisait à Tania. Elle ne cessait de répéter :

« Le commandant Visconti est la crème des crèmes des chefs. Ce ne serait pas elle ma chef, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais tirée. Et chacun de vous sait que j'aurais pu le faire. »

Elle avait beau être impulsive, lorsqu'on était sympathique avec elle, elle le rendait extrêmement bien. Elle était joviale et pleine de vie. Cela était sans doute du au fait qu'elle avait été enfermée dans un caisson cryogénique dans un vaisseau-prison de l'Empire pour conduite dangereuse ayant entraîné le crash entre un escadron d'Ombres et un Croiseur de l'Empire. MacAlister avait eu la chance d'être dans le seul vaisseau-prison que les Ailes de la Liberté avait attaqué.

Tania avait un aspect peu féminin. Une casquette en arrière sur la tête, des lunettes de soleil trop basses sur son nez pour qu'elles cachent quelque source lumineuse que ce soit et un cure-dent en permanence dans la bouche… De plus elle portait des habits de mécanicien ou de pilote mâle, avait une forte carrure d'épaule et des cheveux bruns courts. Si bien que de derrière, elle semblait être un homme. Mais de devant, la poitrine dont elle avait hérité corrigeait l'erreur, à son grand dam :

« Rah, ils m'énervent les deux là ! Si l'idée que l'on me charcute ne me hérissait pas, je m'en serais bien débarrassée depuis longtemps ! Ils ne font que me gêner ! »

Et malgré cette apparence de garçon manqué, elle avait du succès auprès des hommes du hangar et n'était pas non plus insensible à leurs signaux. Mais rien de concret.

MacAlister et son chef n'arrêtaient pas d'habitude de bavarder lors de leur vols à deux. Mais cette fois-ci, Tania s'inquiétait du mutisme de Will qui regardait l'espace avec un air absent. Et une question brûlait les lèvres de la pilote, si bien qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Boss ?

– Oui, répondit Will d'une voix distante.

– Je… Euh… Selon le cap, je me dirige droit vers Char, là.

– Et ?

– Ben… Je veux pas contredire vos ordres, hein, mais… C'est là que se trouve la plus grande concentration de zergs en fait.

Le commandant soupira et s'étira comme si elle sortait de son sommeil.

– Je le sais bien, ma petite Tania. C'est précisément pour ça que nous allons là-bas.

Même si elle était assez téméraire, Tania n'était pas folle pour autant.

– Avec un petit transport à peine armé ? Si vous avez choisi de vous suicider, j'aurais aimé que vous me demandiez avant de m'emmener avec vous sur le sentier de la mort.

Will eut un petit rire.

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Les zergs ne nous feront rien. Tu es courant de mes… « dons », non ?

– Oui, mais de là à nous empêcher de nous faire massacrer par la plus grosse ruche de ces horribles bestioles…

– Je crois que tu vas devoir en apprendre un peu plus sur moi, Tania. Fais-moi confiance. Tu ne me crois quand même pas capable de t'envoyer au casse-pipe comme ça, non ?

– Eh bien… Non, c'est vrai.

– Donc arrête de flipper et continue je te prie.

MacAlister obéit aux ordres. Elle finit par arriver devant Char et sa multitude de plate-formes spatiales infestées par les zergs. Avec appréhension, Tania navigua entre les colonies de spores qui restèrent inactives. Les créatures volantes s'approchèrent mais se détournèrent bien vite. Continuant de ce fait d'avancer comme au travers d'un corridor, la pilote prit un air incrédule et fit :

– C'est comme… S'ils nous accueillaient.

Will était au fond de son siège, les jambes contre le tableau de bord du cockpit et regardait droit devant. Elle dit gravement :

– Ils reconnaissent l'une des leurs.

Tania se crispa sur ses manettes et dit lentement :

– Ca ne peut pas être moi, donc…

– En effet, il s'agit bien de moi, Tania. Je n'ai pas que quelques dons de zergs dus à une infestation partielle. Je suis zerg autant que je suis humaine.

Même si sa voix tremblait, Tania ne perdait pas son sens de l'ironie.

– Ah donc vous m'invitez chez vous ? Et, euh… Je vais devenir zerg ? J'espère que ce n'est pas douloureux…

Will eut un petit rire et la regarda intensément avec ses grands yeux violets.

– Jamais de la vie, Tania. Je n'infesterai jamais personne, sinon pense bien que je l'aurais déjà fait avec Elyon ou toi.

– Mais… Vous pouvez le faire ?

Le commandant Visconti se crispa au fond de son fauteuil.

– Oui, j'en suis capable, et j'ai même découvert récemment toutes les étapes du processus. Mais je ne le ferai jamais, tu m'as compris ?

Elle finit sa phrase avec insistance. Tania en eut un frisson. Il ne fallait pas énerver Will Visconti.

– Oui, oui, parfaitement. Et… on va faire quoi parmi les zergs ?

– Moi, je vais voir Kerrigan.

– K… Kerrigan ? « LA » Kerrigan ?

– La reine des zergs, oui.

– Mais vous ne pourrez pas la berner, elle va me tuer !

Will soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Mais tu me prends pour qui ?! Tu crois que je viens ici sans me soucier de ton sort ? J'ai tout prévu, bon sang ! Tu vas atterrir quelque part où elle ne viendra jamais chercher, j'en suis certaine. Tiens, suis ces coordonnées.

Tania prit le bout de papier que lui tendit Will et regarda. Dessus était inscrit « Notre secret hangar » avec une écriture très ronde et belle suivie d'une série de chiffres que Tania inscrivit dans son ordinateur de bord.

– Cette écriture est magnifique… Peu de personne savent encore écrire à la main, et moi-même j'ai du mal. Je me demande qui a bien pu écrire ça…

Son chef passa sa main dans ses cheveux et regarda la papier avec un doux sourire.

– A ton avis, Tania, qui est le plus cultivé d'entre nous ? Celui qui en sait le plus sur la Terre d'où nous sommes originaires ? Sur notre Histoire ?

La pilote réfléchit un instant avant d'être bien sûre et acquiesça vivement.

– Je vois. Il n'y a que Chamberlain pour correspondre à ce profil.

– Tout à fait. Ah, je l'adore cet homme. S'il n'était pas si âgé et chaste…

– C'est lui qui vous a donné ces coordonnées ?

– Ouais. Nous allons là où je l'ai rencontré.

– Chamberlain était ici avant de rentrer dans les Ailes de la Liberté ?

Visconti leva son index en l'air d'un geste violent.

– Non ! C'est ici que se sont fondées les Ailes de la Liberté, officieusement. Tu te souviens… Les trois piliers, qui maintenant sont cinq.

Tania semblait avoir légèrement oublié sa leçon d'histoire.

– Les trois c'étaient vous, Chamberlain et… Lambert ?

– Exactement. Puis sont venus se greffer Zylar et Mayhew.

– Mayhew ? Le survivant du Directoire ?

– Oui... Il est un tacticien hors pair. Il l'est forcément s'il a réussi à échapper à la nuée zerg lorsque le Directoire s'est fait massacré suite à la Bataille des 3 Flottes. Ainsi chacun de nous cinq est un pilier.

– On arrive… »

Will s'assombrit alors que Tania voyait une sorte de laboratoire terran encadré par des bunkers, le tout dans un état assez correct entre deux falaises d'un canyon profond. Will lui indiqua là où se trouvait un camouflage optique dans la falaise menant à un hangar où rien ne se trouvait sinon du matériel de maintenance vétuste.

Will sortit du transport en intimant à Tania de rester dans le hangar et de ne pas s'aventurer dans le centre. Il en allait de sa vie. Puis elle utilisa elle-même l'ascenseur du hangar, traversa avec nostalgie les couloirs du centre d'étude délabré par l'activité sismique du secteur et sortit pour arpenter les plaines rocailleuses de Char, le tout camouflée. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la ruche centrale, elle hésita un instant et murmura :

« Je vais craquer… C'est trop familier… Quelle horreur… Je suis vraiment un de ces monstres. »

Puis elle se rappela des mots d'Elyon et se força à avancer sans ôter son camouflage. Quelques bestioles passèrent à côté d'elle sans qu'elles la voient puis elle fut forcée d'avancer vers ce qui de toute évidence semblait un comité d'accueil lui barrant la route, composé de Zerglings en grands nombres, d'Hydralisks et même d'un Ultralisk, énorme bête munie de défenses ravageuses. Ils ne la voyait pas, mais elle le savait : ils l'attendaient. Et une seule personne pouvait avoir senti son approche. Une voix démultipliée, du haut de l'Ultralisk, retentit dans l'atmosphère chaud de la Ruche.

« Bienvenue à la maison…

– Je suis rentrée, mère » grogna Will en baissant la tête.

* * *

** Je travaille surtout sur l'adaptation de comportements humains à la sauce zerg. Ce n'est pas simple à imaginer, et j'essaye de me baser sur les dialogues et les attitudes données à Kerrigan dans Starcraft et surtout Brood War pour me faire une idée. A ce titre, Will est un personnage atypique puisque ni vraiment zerg, ni vraiment humain.**


	7. CHANCE

**Par avance : Un chapitre assez court car de transition. On y apprend pas grand chose et pourtant c'est un tournant pour l'héroïne. J'ai vu la vidéo de gameplay des Terran pour Starcraft 2. Ce jeu promet vraiment beaucoup en termes de stratégies et je m'en réjouis. Reste plus qu'à voir les zergs et je crains le pire : je déteste cette race parce que c'est toujours celle que prend mon partenaire de Starcraft et elle m'énerve. Je suis clairement Terran et mon héros est SlayersBoxer (pro coréen des Terran). Bonne lecture.**

* * *

CHANCE (PASSE)

La jeune fille était de plus en plus tendue et hésitait à chaque instant à se lever et sortir ses griffes. Pour l'instant, elle était dans ce qui devait être une infirmerie. Melvin était resté avec elle en bottant l'arrière-train d'Ace pour qu'il aille chercher Chamberlain, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille. Restée seule avec Melvin, elle savait ce qu'Ace aurait tenté de faire – Melvin le savait aussi d'ailleurs. Et elle se serait levée pour infliger une bonne correction au dénommé Ace, sa couverture aurait été grillée. Par chance ils n'avaient pas encore examiné de près son visage. Mais la chance tourna.

L'espionne sentit Melvin s'approcher d'elle et murmurer :

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est que çà ?

Elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Soit elle agissait de suite, soit Melvin donnait l'alarme. Elle ouvrit les yeux, repéra précisément Melvin et déchira littéralement son gant de l'intérieur avec ses griffes pour mettre sa main sur le visage de l'homme. Elle était terrorisée par l'idée de donner la mort. Mais elle devait au moins assurer sa situation. D'une voix peu assurée, elle chuchota :

– Tu cries… Je te dépèce le visage, c'est… C'est compris ?

Melvin n'était visiblement pas un imbécile. Il acquiesça lentement. La fille de Kerrigan glissa légèrement sa main pour lui permettre de libérer sa bouche. Il dit alors avec une tension palpable dans la voix :

– Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

– Ca… Ca ne vous regarde pas.

– Vous sembliez être totalement humaine… Mais ces écailles et… Ces griffes… Vous êtes infestée, c'est ça ?

– La ferme !

La jeune fille était à cran. Même si l'idée de tuer quelqu'un la répugnait, sa nervosité si elle augmentait davantage pourrait la conduire à contracter ses griffes. Comme la fois précédente, l'anxiété et la peur de la jeune fille amenaient son instinct à la surface et elle risquait de perdre le contrôle.

Sentant rôder cet instinct assoiffé de sang et privilégiant la survie à toute autre notion, elle ferma les yeux et dit doucement :

– Je vous en supplie, ne me mettez pas davantage sur les nerfs. Ou je ne répondrai plus de rien.

– D'accord, répondit calmement Melvin. Que voulez-vous au juste ?

– Ce que… Je veux ? En fait… Je dois…

Elle doutait d'elle-même à présent qu'elle était en situation. Elle ne se sentait pas l'âme de tuer. C'était presque la seule chose qu'elle avait d'entièrement humain encore en elle : sa morale. Elle finit par se lever du lit sur lequel on l'avait posée et avança tout en faisant reculer Melvin qui avait lâché son arme, un énorme fusil.

La respiration haletante, elle demanda :

– Vous êtes combien ici ?

– Soldats ?

– Tous le monde !

– Nous devons être une cinquantaine.

– Oh non…

Elle était désemparée. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de tuer autant de personnes. Non, le meurtre était une option à dégager définitivement. Ce qui la mina. Elle ne pouvait accomplir la volonté de sa mère et donc respecter sa promesse. En plus de la tension due à sa situation délicate, elle était désormais accablée par le remord. Puis, par le processus naturel de réflexion, elle finit par trouver l'alternative du mensonge. Il fallait utiliser une autre méthode pour se débarrasser des Terran ici présents.

– Vous devez partir… Tous !

– Pourquoi ?

– Ne faites pas l'imbécile ! Vous avez dis vous-même que j'étais zerg. C'est donc qu'on vous a trouvé. Vous croyez que ma m… La reine va vous laisser continuer vos expériences tranquillement ?

– Nous allons être attaqués ?

– N… Non. Je… J'étais censée tous vous éliminer de l'intérieur.

– Toute seule ?

– Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que je serais capable de faire… Si j'en avais le courage.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et par défense, la jeune fille mit Melvin toujours sous la menace de ses griffes devant elle face à la porte. Mais il n'y avait personne. Pas un bruit.

Puis l'infestée put apercevoir une petit déformation dans l'espace sur sa gauche et se recula vivement en lâchant son otage. Apparut alors comme sortant de nulle part un homme dans la même tenue qu'elle mais qui devait faire deux têtes de plus. Il était par ailleurs mince, ce qui lui donnait l'aspect d'un fil. Et il pointait ce que la jeune fille reconnut être le fameux C-10 avec pointeur laser droit sur son front. Il parla avec un fort accent étrange :

– Je suis surpris que vous ayez réussi à me voir avant que je vous aie par derrière mais qu'importe, le résultat est le même.

Melvin avait repris son fusil mais ne le pointait pas sur celle qui l'avait attaqué. Il dit à l'homme :

– Attendez, chef. Elle est spéciale.

– Elle est infestée, Melvin. La peau de votre tête doit l'avoir reconnu lorsqu'elle l'a marquée de ses griffes noires et acérées.

La jeune fille regarda Melvin et elle constata à son grand regret qu'il avait des plaies partout là où elle avait tenu ses doigts. Elle n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser totalement sa force.

– Elle aurait pu me tuer mais elle ne l'a pas fait, fit Melvin. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas la force de le faire. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'on devait fuir.

– Ce peut très bien être un piège, Melvin. Cette fille est semblable à Kerrigan, même si son aspect est plus humain. Elle doit être également intelligente…

Sachant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre et désireuse d'en savoir plus sur sa mère, la jeune fille n'hésita pas à demander :

– Vous connaissez ma mère ?

– Alors vous l'appelez votre « mère » ? répondit l'homme avec un ton dédaigneux.

– Elle l'est d'une certaine manière.

Quoiqu'il puisse se passer, la jeune fille n'oubliait pas.

– J'étais condamnée à mourir. Elle est celle qui m'a fait naître de nouveau, c'est donc ma nouvelle mère.

– C'est répugnant…

– J'aimerais que ça le soit autant pour moi, mais je suis devenue zerg. Alors… D'où connaissez-vous ma mère ?

– Je la connaissais avant qu'elle soit capturée par les nuées zergs.

La semi-zerg écarquilla les yeux et sourit malgré le fait que le canon d'une arme de précision soit dirigé sur sa tête.

– C'est vrai ?! Vous connaissiez le lieutenant Kerrigan ?

L'homme eut une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

– C'était une collègue admirable. Mais Mengsk l'a trahie et l'a livrée aux zergs.

– Mengsk ?! répéta la jeune fille en proie à une soudaine colère. Encore lui ?! Il n'aura donc jamais fini de faire des horreurs ?!

– Comment cela ?

– Mengsk m'a envoyée, alors que j'étais humaine, dans un laboratoire. J'étais un Fantôme, mais je n'en sais pas plus sur mon passé. Car après que je sois arrivée dans ce laboratoire, j'ai commencé à perdre la tête. Ma mémoire avait presque totalement disparu. Puis Kerrigan m'a sortie de là… Vous connaissez déjà la suite.

– Je vois… C'est ainsi que les évènements s'enchaînent pour vous… Vous étiez un Fantôme de l'Empire vous aussi alors ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Par déduction, peut-être…

– Enfin ça ne change rien au fait que désormais, votre « mère », comme vous l'appelez, est une créature manipulatrice qui a provoqué la perte de la majeure partie des forces Protoss et Terran. Elle sait très bien mentir et établir des stratégies vicieuses.

– Je ne suis pas comme ça ! J'ai gardé mon esprit ! Vous devez fuir d'ici avant que ma mère ne remarque que je ne rentre pas ! »

Elle décida de braver le canon et de le pousser afin de faire entendre raison à cet homme. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas enclin à laisser passer la jeune fille puisque le coup partit, non pas par erreur, mais parce qu'il voulait bel et bien la stopper. Elle se prit une puissante balle de C10 dans le cou à bout portant et s'effondra, la gorge entièrement perforée, se vidant de son sang.

* * *

**Dans le prochain chapitre, découverte d'un nouveau personnage qui est en fait le pivot du récit, même si on restera cadré surtout sur Will.**


	8. FAMILLE

**Avant-propos : Je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait j'avais un ultimatum concernant cette fic. En effet, Starcraft 2 sort à la mi-2008. C'est assez gênant. Je compte sur Blizzard pour avoir un joli petit retard marketing histoire de me laisser du temps. Souvenez-vous, tous leur jeux ont eu droit à de jolis retards... quand ils finissaient par sortir (le spectre de Starcraft Ghost plane encore). Voici un chapitre introduisant un personnage qui va se prendre la tête assez souvent. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

FAMILLE (PRESENT)

« Ainsi tu as osé revenir, ma chérie…

– Ce n'est pas une question d'audace, « maman ». J'avais à mettre les points sur les i. Et je dois également te proposer quelque chose.

Avec l'expérience qu'elle avait acquise, Will allait être franche et tenter de rester solide. Elle pensait pouvoir rivaliser avec Kerrigan et si celle-ci avait un ascendant sur Will, c'était uniquement par le respect qu'une fille doit à sa mère.

Kerrigan descendit prestement de l'Ultralisk et se rattrapa en douceur sur le creep. Les créatures zergs commencèrent à entourer Will qui ne cilla pas. Elle pouvait sentir chacune des entités autour d'elle. Si l'une d'elle recevait l'ordre d'attaquer, elle aurait largement le temps de réagir. Sa mère parla de sa voix multiple désagréable :

– Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Me proposer quelque chose ? Je crois que tu es bien mal placée pour cela ! Toi qui m'a abandonnée ! Qui m'a trahie !

Ses yeux jaunes luisirent de plus belle.

– Je n'oublie pas ma dette, mère ! Et tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à te tuer.

– Encore heureux ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, pauvre folle ?! Tu me dois obéissance totale, car je t'ai redonné la vie !

Le commandant Visconti décida de jouer la provocation afin de montrer son assurance. Elle haussa les épaules avec un sourire en coin.

– Un enfant doit obéissance à sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez grand pour voler de ses propres ailes, maman.

La reine des zergs crispa les poings et les créatures zergs resserrèrent le cercle autour des deux femmes. Will prit un air neutre.

– Ne t'énerve pas. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

– A moins que tu viennes m'annoncer que tu as fait une erreur et que tu reprends ta place dans la ruche, cela ne risque pas, petite sotte !

– Je n'estime pas avoir fait une erreur.

– J'aurai du te laisser plongée dans le bassin génétique ! J'ai été idiote, bernée par ma progéniture !

– Ca m'aurait empêchée de développer bien des capacités, maman… Tu sais, là où je suis établie, une grande grotte me sert de ruche…

La reine haussa un sourcil.

– Tiens donc…

– Pendant un raid, j'ai demandé à laisser un drone vivant. Sans seigneur à proximité, il n'avait plus de lien avec la nuée. J'ai donc créé un autre lien avec moi. Il a évolué en couveuse, puis d'autres drones sont nés… Je n'en suis qu'au stade du bâtiment, mais… Je progresse.

– Ainsi tu n'as pas renié ta nature zerg.

– Jamais. Même si je me plais à le penser. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. J'ai pensé que ça m'aiderait à mettre les choses au clair.

– Qui te dis que je vais te laisser repartir ? Maintenant que tu es là…

– C'est là qu'intervient la proposition. Quand même, maman… Tu te doutes bien que ta fille ne serait pas venue bêtement se jeter dans la gueule du loup… Ce serait une honte à ton intelligence.

Sa la grande surprise de Will, la Reine de Pique éclata de rire et la regarda avec un sourire amusé, même si toujours malsain.

– Tu as parfaitement raison. Soit, voyons ce que tu as à me proposer.

– Il s'agit en gros de conquêtes et de destruction…

– Ca me plaît.

– Parlons-en… Plus au calme. Dans ta salle du trône par exemple.

Will voulait plonger au cœur de la nuée pour voir si elle allait succomber. Elle devait se tester elle-même. Sa mère fut visiblement touchée par l'effort.

– Bien, bien. Suis-moi. »

Les créatures s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la reine et la « princesse ». Will était étonnée que Kerrigan n'ait pas essayé de lire dans ses pensées. Elle s'était préparée à se défendre mentalement, mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de dresser des barrières. Sa mère pensait-elle qu'elle était devenue trop forte pour ça ? Le sentait-elle, même ?

Elle traversa la ville de chair et de muscles avec cette aise qu'aucun humain normal n'aurait. Elle se sentait chez elle, ce qui l'inquiéta un peu. Elle essayait de se convaincre que ça ne voulait rien dire, mais elle avait du mal.

Arrivée à l'intérieur de la ruche principale, Kerrigan arrêta sa fille et lui dit avec un ton doucereux :

« Ta chambre est toujours là, ma fille. Et comme tu es chez moi, ou chez nous c'est comme tu veux, tu dois accepter de reprendre la forme qu'il convient.

– Tu veux que je reprenne ma forme zerg, c'est ça ?

– Exactement.

– Tu ne vas pas être déçue.

– J'ai hâte… Je t'attends dans la salle du trône. »

Machinalement, Will monta les étages dans la ruche, se souvenant parfaitement d'où était située sa chambre vivante. Elle avait vécu pas mal de temps dans cette ruche au final, et y revenir lui était agréable malgré elle. La membrane qui servait de porte à sa chambre s'écarta pour la laisser passer et lentement elle se déshabilla.

Dans la base des Ailes de la Liberté, elle avait retrouvé sa pudeur et verrouillait systématiquement sa porte. A cause des visites inopinées alors qu'elle était dévêtue d'une part, mais également à cause d'une vicieuse généticienne aux deux longues tresses blondes qui ne manquait pas de la lorgner. Elle soupira en pensant à Elyon. Elle n'avait certainement pas jeté le flacon d'hormones, elle en était certaine. Will frissonna brièvement malgré la haute température de la ruche en pensant à son état en présence des ces hormones. Une sorte de zerg sexuel. Elle détestait ça encore plus que son instinct. Ses rapports avec le sexe étaient des plus froids. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'idée de faire l'amour ne l'excitait pas du tout.

Une fois nue, elle prit son équipement et regarda la paroi autour puis opta pour une des colonnes vertébrales faisant office de pilier. Elle écarta la chair autour et enfonça son paquetage derrière. Elle pensait qu'il serait à l'abri d'une éventuelle fouille de sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de cet équipement pour repartir.

Puis elle inspira à fond et se mit au centre de la pièce. Elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se détendit et ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Au fur et à mesure, les écailles brunâtres remplacèrent la peau rose et ses ongles devinrent des griffes. Elle poussa la transformation jusqu'à avoir des yeux jaunes et des crocs à la places de ses dents. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à massacrer ses cheveux violets qu'elle adorait. Il restait une dernière étape et pas des moindres. Elle se pencha en avant et se crispa, jusqu'à ce que des ailes d'os et de chair déchirent son dos. Elles étaient plus grande que lorsqu'elle était partie de la ruche, plus acérées également. Elle pouvait à présent les utiliser comme sa mère pour déchiqueter la chair de ses ennemis. Elle reprit sa respiration, se dégoûtant d'elle-même. Elle souffla :

« Je me hais tellement… Mais je dois faire avec, ce n'est pas le moment de se dévaloriser. Allez, on va faire un peu de diplomatie…

Elle se retourna vivement pour sortir et eut un geste de recul lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à une femme infestée comme elle, mais avec un air beaucoup plus juvénile. Elle faisait une tête de moins que Will et ses ailes avaient une faible envergure. Elle regardait Will avec intérêt. Cette dernière prit d'abord une moue incrédule.

– Mais… Que… Tu…

La semi-zerg en face d'elle semblait des plus timides. Elle détourna la tête et dit faiblement avec la voix multiple des humains infestés :

– Je crois que… Je peux te dire « bienvenue », c'est ça ?

Après son moment de battement, Will comprit ce qui était face à elle et la colère lui monta à la tête. Elle siffla entre ses dents :

– Alors elle a recommencé, hein ? Et une gamine en plus ! Ce n'est pas contre toi, ma petite… Mais là j'en veux beaucoup à ta mère.

– Je… Je sais. Mais attendez, je ne suis pas une humaine infestée.

– Comment ?!

– Je suis née comme ça.

Will crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Alors sa mère faisait maintenant naître des êtres comme elle ? Elle en était terrifiée. Si elle créait une armée de Fantômes infestés comme elle, c'était la fin pour l'humanité. Puis un détail lui vint à l'esprit.

– Attends… Tu as l'air d'avoir au moins quinze ans… Je ne suis pas partie depuis si longtemps, alors comment peux-tu être aussi âgée ?

La fille était visiblement prise de cours.

– Euh, je ne connais pas l'évolution d'un vrai humain. J'ai l'apparence de quelqu'un de quinze ans ?

– Assurément.

– J'en ai deux.

– Mon dieu ! fit Will en se mordant la lèvre. Alors Kerrigan a réussi à créer des êtres comme elle et à les faire évoluer à la vitesse zerg ? C'est une catastrophe…

– Je suis une catastrophe ? fit la fille avec un air inquiet.

– Toi-même, je ne sais pas… Non… Non, tu n'as pas l'air si zerg que ça, il n'y a pas cette lueur dans tes yeux et tu te tiens comme une humaine. Tiens d'ailleurs c'est assez étrange… En fait tu ne fais pas très zerg à part l'apparence.

La fille se trémoussa sur place et prit un air embêté.

– Mes sœurs me critiquent en permanence là-dessus.

– Ah parce que tu as des sœurs ?

– Deux… Elles ont trois ans.

– Ok… Maman, sur le coup là, tu as fait fort.

– Mère a dit que tu étais comme notre grande sœur.

– Votre demi-sœur, ce serait plus juste. Disons que sans notre mère, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Elle m'a plus ou moins redonné la vie.

– Tu es venue pour quoi ?

– Je dois lui parler. Je ne resterai pas.

– Tu as quelque part où aller ?

– Oui, auprès de ceux qui se battent avec moi.

− Les… Les humains ?

− Oui, fit Will avec défi. Ce sont eux mes semblables, pas les zergs !

Elle se sentit aussitôt stupide d'avoir sorti cette phrase avec ce ton acéré. D'une part parce qu'elle n'avait à se défendre de rien, la fille zerg n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque à ce sujet. Et d'autre part parce que son interlocutrice, intimidée par sa défiance, s'était reculée avec un air inquiet. Will se détendit et s'excusa. La fille reprit alors contenance et observa Will de haut en bas avec un air embêté. La commandant comprit de suite de quoi il s'agissait.

− Oui, j'ai là un physique bien zerg, je sais… Je ne nie pas que je suis zerg en partie. Mais au fond de moi, les créatures de Kerrigan et « maman » elle-même ne sont pas ma famille.

La fille continuait de la jauger et finit par la fixer de ses yeux jaunes luisants. Will sentit alors un contact s'établir entre la fille et elle. Elle en chercha l'origine. Etait-ce psychique ? Non, ce n'était pas que ça. C'était bien plus fort. Quelque chose qui venait justement du fond d'elle-même dont elle parlait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se mentait à elle-même puisqu'en cet instant, personne ne lui sembla plus proche que cette enfant zerg face à elle.

Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de sa semblable et se serra contre elle. Et malgré elle Will en ressentit un grand réconfort. Troublée, elle murmura :

− Comment puis-je être à ce point liée à vous ? Je ne comprend pas… Je pensais être… guérie.

− Tu me vois comme une maladie ? fit la fille se détachant subitement de Will.

− Attends, non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'insinuais. Je m'exprime vraiment mal. Ce sont les zergs en général dont je parle. Enfin pas ton genre de zerg, euh… Oh mon dieu, je m'embrouille.

Elle passa sa main griffue sur son visage puis se donna une gifle pour reprendre contenance. Elle toisa la jeune fille visiblement tendue un moment puis mit ses poings sur ses hanches.

− Une minute… Je suis certaine que toi aussi tu aimerais être plus humaine.

La fille fuit son regard subitement et ses doigts tremblotèrent.

− On dirait que j'ai mis le doigt sur le problème. Tu es comme moi ! Sauf que moi j'ai commencé humaine, et que toi tu commences zerg !

− D'accord, tu as compris, fit la petite zerg en baissant la tête.

Puis elle se rua sur Will pour l'enserrer de nouveau de ses bras écailleux.

− Je t'en supplie emmène-moi avec toi !

La commandant fut pris de court et la laissa se coller contre elle.

− Hein, mais… Mais… Je ne peux pas, si Kerrigan t'as créée, elle ne voudra jamais laisser partir sa création. Et je ne suis pas en position de force, je viens moi-même négocier. Désolée, mais…

− Je t'en prie, je t'en conjure ! Je ne connais pas d'autres expressions pour le demander si fortement. Emmène-moi loin d'ici.

− Pourquoi tu… Es-tu si étrangère à la ruche ?

− Depuis un an, j'ai une boule au fond de la gorge et un pincement à la poitrine de temps à autres. Mère dit que ça va disparaître mais au contraire ça empire. J'ai commencé à imaginer être autre chose qu'un zerg. J'en ai appris plus sur les humains via des terrans infestés traînant dans la ruche.

− Il y en a ici ?

− Oui. Ce ne sont que des créatures esclaves de la nuée, mais elles ont une mémoire et m'ont parlé de leur passé. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert ce que mes sœurs me reprochent depuis le début. Un jour où je pensais très fort à tout ça, j'ai senti un picotement à l'œil. Et en me regardant à la surface d'un bassin génétique, j'ai remarqué que mon œil gauche était devenu bleu et que le pourtour était devenu lisse et pâle… De la peau…

Will resta interdite un moment. Cette adolescente à l'apparence d'une zerg était dans une situation inverse à la sienne. Alors que Will devait combattre ses instincts zergs, la fille en face d'elle découvrait la conscience humaine. Restait à savoir comment elle l'avait reçue. Si Kerrigan l'avait créée, elle aurait du éliminer ce défaut. Quelque chose clochait.

Mais la fille ne se décrochait pas. Et à cause de cet espèce de lien instinctif, Will ressentait une compassion troublante pour la créature humanoïde. Elle répétait d'un air désespéré :

− Je n'arriverai pas à te sortir de là… Non, je ne vois pas de solution, je suis désolée.

− Tu… Tu as réussi à t'échapper, toi.

− J'ai saisi une occasion qui ne se serait sûrement pas représentée. Et je ne me suis pas enfuie seule. J'avais un soutien assez conséquent.

− Mère refuse de donner le détail de ta fuite. S'il te plaît, raconte-moi… Mère saura attendre.

Will plongea ses yeux dans les siens et y lut plus d'humanité que dans les yeux de la plupart des humains qu'elle côtoyait. Cette fille n'était assurément pas exclusivement zerg. Elle soupira et sans détacher la fille de sa taille, commença son récit.

− Bien… Tout a commencé lorsque notre mère m'avait donné une mission qui consistait à éliminer un groupe de Terran…

− C'est ce que tu as fait ?

− Non, justement. C'est là que j'ai viré de bord. Et que j'ai enclenché les évènements qui ont fait de moi le leader d'une rébellion… »

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant va faire se rencontrer les futurs piliers de la grande organisation rebelle que sont les Ailes de la Liberté. Un peu comme les FIls de Khoral avant que Mengsk perde la boule. **


	9. COMPROMIS

**Par avance : Agréable petit rappel des faits du premier Starcraft sur le site officiel de Starcraft 2, histoire de se raffraichir la mémoire. Pour ma part je suis content de voir que ma mémoire n'était pas trop défaillante. Pour ce chapitre, rencontre entre la protagoniste et l'un de mes personnages préférés. C'est aussi le départ de l'aventure des Graines de la Liberté. Les chapitres "passé" vont désormais allez plus vite, se concentrant sur des moments d'action assez significatifs.**

* * *

COMPROMIS (PASSE)

La jeune fille avait quelques notions de la vie et de la mort. Et elle savait ainsi que techniquement, une balle dans la gorge signifiait la mort. Dans la ruche, elle n'avait pas été blessée une seule fois, aussi elle n'avait pas pu se rendre compte que ces notions de blessure mortelle n'étaient plus d'actualité car elle était zerg. Aussi, même si elle s'effondra à terre, sa vue ne disparut pas et son esprit ne se brouilla pas. Elle était entièrement paniquée par le fait de ne plus respirer, et pourtant elle n'étouffait pas.

Bien vite elle se calma alors que l'homme au C10 et le soldat se penchaient au-dessus d'elle. Melvin avait les yeux écarquillés.

« On dirait qu'elle ne va pas mourir, si ?

L'homme se massa le menton et dit doucement :

− On dirait surtout que l'infestation de cette femme lui a permis d'assimiler la régénération dont bénéficie toutes ces sales bestioles. Regardez sa gorge.

Melvin se pencha plus en avant sur le cou de la semi-zerg qui n'aimait pas trop l'idée de devenir un sujet d'étude. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait été, elle ne vivait qu'à moitié. Le soldat poussa un cri de surprise.

− Sa peau se reconstitue… C'est dément. Et effrayant aussi.

la jeune fille finit par retrouver l'usage de la respiration et de la parole. Elle dit d'une voix rauque :

− Ecartez-vous ! Je ne suis pas un spectacle !

Le Fantôme la menaça de nouveau de son arme.

− Pas un geste ! Je pense que votre capacité à des limites.

La jeune fille s'emporta.

− Mais bon sang, que vous faut-il pour que vous compreniez ?! Je ne vous veux pas de mal ! Ecoutez-moi ! Si je ne reviens pas ou si je reviens sans preuve de votre destruction, elle va débarquer avec toute sa ruche ! Vous serez annihilés !

− Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? rétorqua le Fantôme.

La fille de Kerrigan perdit son sang-froid face à l'aveuglement de l'homme et de ce fait son instinct reprit sur le dessus, débloquant ses capacités zerg. D'un geste vif elle fit voltiger le C10 de l'homme et se rua sur lui, enserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille et mettant ses griffes sous sa gorge. A Melvin qui avait saisi son arme, elle cria avec une voix démultipliée :

− N'essaye même pas de me viser ! Quant à vous, l'aveugle, je vous conseille de ne plus jamais essayer de me dire ce que je pense. Le meurtre d'une soixantaine d'humains est quelque chose qui me poignarde le cœur ! Je n'ai pas choisi de devenir…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle mentait. Elle avait choisi de devenir zerg si ça pouvait lui rendre la vie. Elle poursuivit plus doucement mais sans relâché son étreinte :

− Enfin si… J'ai choisi au seuil de la mort de rester en vie. Mais l'expérience de Kerrigan a échoué, je suis sortie avant ma totale transformation. Tu ne peux pas lire dans mes yeux pourtant humains la peur de ne pas savoir qui je suis ? La peur n'est pas inhérente aux zergs, pourtant !

Le chef en resta bouche bée. Il resta un instant sans réaction puis finit par dire lentement :

− D'accord… Vous n'êtes pas simplement une de ces créatures malfaisantes. Mais… Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette mission dans ce cas ?

− On ne dit pas « non » à sa mère…. En tout cas pas quand elle est la Reine de la nuée. Le terme même de « mission » ne convient pas.

− Un point pour vous. Alors vous voulez qu'on évacue cet endroit ?

− Oui, partez immédiatement !

− Ce sera difficile de le faire en quelques minutes. Il faut que l'on sauvegarde les données collectées dans ce centre d'étude.

− Des données sur les zergs ?

− Oui… Nous sommes des indépendants qui essayons de mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de ces créatures pour mieux les combattre.

La jeune fille se détacha de l'homme d'un coup et plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle venait d'avoir une grande idée. La présence d'autres humains avait influé sur sa vision des choses. Elle arrivait à communiquer avec eux et se faire accepter d'au moins deux d'entre eux. La situation n'était pas si critique et loin de la ruche les perspectives étaient tout autres. Malgré son physique, elle se sentait terran et ça la rassurait. Elle dit avec une pointe de fierté :

− Si vous voulez des informations sur le fonctionnement de la ruche… Alors vous m'avez moi.

Un ange passa avant que le chef émette un petit rire.

− Alors nous vous emmènerions avec vous ? Et si la Reine pouvait vous suivre de loin ?

− Je suis un esprit indépendant à cause de ma sortie prématurée. Loin de moi, elle n'a aucun pouvoir sur mon esprit. Je suis justement une menace tant que je reste là. Emmenez-moi avec vous et je serai une source d'information… Ainsi que votre meilleure chance contre les zergs. J'ai bien compris que vous n'étiez pas des amis de Mengsk et si vous le combattez je me ferai une joie de participer à ce combat.

Le Fantôme resta un moment à réfléchir puis ôta le masque qui lui couvrait le bas du visage et ses lunettes de vision, dévoilant un visage âgé, au moins la cinquantaine, aux yeux aigue-marine, au nez droit et à la bouche mince, orné d'une moustache grise. Ses cheveux eux-mêmes étaient gris. Il avait beau être âgé, la jeune fille le trouva assez beau. Il lui tendit la main.

− Daniel Chamberlain, leader de cette opération. J'avais le grade de lieutenant dans l'Empire Terran. Mais maintenant le grade importe peu. Je suis un Fantôme, Spécialiste classe infiltration et collecte d'information. Ca ne m'empêche bien sûr pas d'être doué avec notre si cher C10.

Le jeune fille la serra et dit avec appréhension :

− Je ne connais pas mon nom. Je sais que j'ai été moi aussi un Fantôme et sans doute dans la classe assassin. Mais tout est flou dans ma tête.

− L'infestation ?

− Oh non, fit la semi-zerg avec un sourire mauvais. Ce trou remonte aux expériences faites par les scientifiques de Mengsk.

− Je vois… Il y a tellement de raisons possible de détester Mengsk. Notamment sa folie du nucléaire… Ou ses expériences malsaines.

− Alors, vous me prenez avec vous ?

Chamberlain se mit à jauger la jeune fille. Finalement il mit son fusil sur l'épaule.

− Vous nous assurez que vous vous prêterez aux études que nous faisions ici ?

− Je vous le promets !

Elle se frappa la poitrine avec force et regarda Chamberlain fixement, de ses yeux redevenus violets. Finalement, le Fantôme opina du chef.

− Alors nous évacuons sur le champ. Ne prenons pas de chance… Melvin, alerte rouge.

Le soldat mit un temps à réagir et se dirigea vers une interface sur le mur de l'infirmerie cachée par un volet noir et jaune.

− Vous êtes sûr, chef ? Ca va être un peu la panique…

Chamberlain chercha confirmation dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui répondit :

− Le plus vite sera le mieux. Si c'est le moyen le plus rapide, n'hésitez pas. Et je dois avouer, fit-elle en baissant les yeux, que j'ai moi-même envie de partir d'ici vite fait. Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez vous rendre compte. Je désobéis à ma mère et… Non, ne cherchez pas à comprendre, vous ne le pouvez pas… Allez, pressez ce bouton !

Chamberlain approuva et Melvin ouvrit le volet pour appuyer sur un énorme bouton rouge. Une alarme assourdissante retentit aussitôt, accompagnée de lumières rouges, tandis que Melvin se saisissait d'un micro à côté du bouton. Ce qu'il dit dedans fut retransmis avec écho dans tous le bâtiment.

− Avis à tous le personnel, militaire et scientifique. Ceci n'est pas un exercice, évacuation immédiate due à une attaque imminente. Rejoignez tous le hangar par vos voies respectives pour éviter la panique. Je répète, évacuation imminente !

− Précise aux scientifiques qu'ils doivent abandonner les données non-enregistrées. En connaissant certains, ils crèveraient plutôt que de perdre leurs recherches.

Melvin approuva.

− A tous les scientifiques, abandonnez les expériences en cours et évacuez. Je répète, abandonnez les expériences en cours et ne prenez que les données déjà enregistrées, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Et il raccrocha. Chamberlain fit un signe à la jeune fille.

− Allons-y, il nous faut nous hâter, nous aussi. »

La jeune fille fut réellement heureuse d'être accepté par une quelconque société d'humains. Elle se força du fait à prendre l'aspect le plus humain qu'elle pouvait. Ce qui revenait en fait à supprimer toute protubérance de son corps. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa peau reptilienne. Alors qu'ils passaient plusieurs couloirs, toujours baignés dans un clignotement rouge, Chamberlain la regarda de biais, s'éclaircit la gorge et dit doucement :

« En tout cas vous avez de très jolis yeux…

− Je ne connais pas ma couleur d'yeux… Ils ne sont pas jaunes comme ceux des ma mère ?

− Tout à l'heure ils l'étaient. Mais vos métamorphoses ont de quoi surprendre. Vous avez de magnifiques yeux violets. Une couleur pour le moins inhabituelle pour une humaine.

− Comme mes cheveux en fait…

− Oui. Un défaut de pigmentation sans doute… Mais pas des moindres.

Ils ne rencontrèrent que deux soldats sur le chemin, et ceux-ci ne firent que zieuter la jeune fille avec un air intrigué mais ne posèrent pas de question. Après tout, leur chef se baladait juste à côté d'elle.

− On a combien de temps, d'après vous ? demanda Chamberlain alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une immense porte blindée et que Melvin trifouillait des boutons sur l'interface à côté.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

− Je ne pourrais pas le dire. Mais lorsqu'ils approcheront… Je le sentirai. De toute mon âme, rassurez-vous.

Elle prononça ces mots avec une pointe d'amertume. Même si elle se faisait à sa condition, en présence de ce qu'elle voulait être des semblables, elle avait honte de toutes ses caractéristiques inhumaines. La porte massive s'ouvrit sur un hangar immense dont la sortie était pour l'instant fermée. Elle se sentit un instant perdue face aux vaisseaux face à elle, mais les données, comme téléchargées d'un autre esprit, affluèrent dans son esprit et elle reconnut des vaisseaux de transport Terran. Certains d'entre eux semblaient nettement modifiés, avec une capacité de chargement plus lourde. La semi-zerg supposa qu'ils devaient perdre alors en vitesse, mais il s'agissait de scientifiques, pas de militaires. La vue des vaisseaux apporta une question à la jeune fille :

− Où irez-vous ?

− Un vaisseau-laboratoire nous attend sur l'orbite d'une planète proche.

− Mais… Il ne risque rien ? La Nuée ne l'a toujours pas trouvé ?

− Il es totalement inactif. Il n'y a plus personne à l'intérieur et le courant est coupé. Il n'attend que notre retour pour reprendre son activité et nous emmener loin d'ici.

− Vous avez une base ailleurs ?

− Un coin de verdure sur Aiur. Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais nous sommes dans une région plutôt pauvre en ressource, personne n'y vient.

− Je ne connais pas les planètes.

− Aiur était le fief des Protoss. Avant que la Nuée de l'Overmind ne les décime.

− L'Overmind… Le père de ma…

Elle chuchota à Chamberlain.

–… De ma mère… Mon grand-père en fait. Je me souviens de ça. Le genre de souvenirs qu'elle m'a raconté. Elle m'a dit que si je rencontrais un Overmind, ou plutôt son cocon, je devais sur le champ le mettre à mort. Sans quoi il reprendrait le contrôle de son esprit. Et du mien…

− La bonne blague, fit Melvin qui avait écouté en douce. A mon avis, l'un ne vaut pas mieux que l'autre…

− Je n'en sais rien, fit la jeune fille en se massant la nuque. Kerrigan est… humaine sous quelques rares aspects.

Chamberlain ricana.

− Vous vous ficher de moi ? Vous êtes peut-être différente d'elle, mais de ses actes ressort bien son passage dans l'autre race…

− Pourtant elle n'avait pas besoin de moi, mais me reconnaissant dans la même situation qu'elle par le passé, elle m'a sauvé la vie…

− Je ne suis pas dans sa tête, mais elle pensait sûrement à toi comme à un outil.

− Non, dit fermement et gravement la semi-zerg. Je suis sa fille. Je le sens, et ça je ne le nierai jamais. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, vous des humains normaux.

− Ne commencez pas ce genre de discours, ma petite, fit Chamberlain en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune rebelle. Bon, allez, Melvin, vous l'accompagnez dans mon vaisseau personnel. Moi, je vais superviser le départ. »

Melvin opina du chef et invita la jeune fille sans pour autant la pousser ou la prendre par le bras. Il semblait avoir une certaine gêne à l'approcher, ce qui amusa la semi-zerg. Les réactions des différentes personnes par rapport à sa nature l'intriguait beaucoup, et elle devait admettre qu'être crainte faisait partie des réactions qu'elle appréciait − lorsque c'était court. Pour remédier à cela, instinctivement elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Et malgré la peau écailleuse, Melvin ne put que sentir une vague de chaleur l'envahir en voyant ce corps voluptueux, ce sourire charmeur et ces yeux violets hypnotiseurs. Il ne pouvait imaginer cette fille venir tout droit de la ruche dont les images lui avait donné envie de vomir. Il la fit entrer dans la soute en bégayant :

− A… Allez dans le fond, c'est moins… euh… éclairé. Euh, je… Je vous appelle comment, mad… mademoiselle ?

− Je ne connais pas mon nom, fit la jeune fille en restant dans l'entrée de la soute.

− Alors que penses-tu de « Sujet 1 » ? fit la voix suave de la femme qui allait connaître la semi-zerg par cœur.

Elle se retourna vivement avec un air meurtrier. Elle se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un scientifique. Mais que celui-ci sache déjà ce qu'elle était l'agaçait. Et qu'on veuille la nommer comme un cobaye l'énervait profondément.

En fin de compte, elle put découvrir une femme qui lui fit un drôle d'effet puisque son regard changea du tout au tout. Depuis qu'elle était née de nouveau, la jeune fille avait ressenti beaucoup de sensations, certaines qu'elle avait reconnu, d'autres qu'elle n'avait pas compris du tout. La vision de la scientifique fut de cette deuxième catégorie. De bas en haut, elle portait des bottes assez lourdes, un pantalon de tissu épais noir, un soutien-gorge noir et une blouse blanche traînant presque au sol. Ses cheveux étaient aussi spéciaux : deux longues tresses blondes terminées par des gros anneaux. En réalité, si elle n'avait pas eu de blouse blanche, la jeune fille n'aurait jamais deviné qu'il s'agissait d'une scientifique. Elle demanda :

− Qui êtes-vous ?

− Celle qui risque de s'intéresser à toi longtemps, ma petite. Chamberlain vient de m'expliquer très succinctement que tu étais une Terran infestée qui avait gardé sa conscience ? Une sorte de Kerrigan humanisée en somme ? Et que c'est toi qui va remplacer toutes les données que l'on laisse ici, donc ?

La jeune fille mit un temps à réfléchir puis acquiesça sans dire un mot. La scientifique poursuivit donc :

– Je me nomme Elyon Lambert. Ex-scientifique pour l'Empire Terran, désormais freelance dans une expédition improvisée pour en découvrir plus sur ces sales bestioles – sans vouloir te vexer.

– Vous ne me vexez pas du tout, fit la semi-zerg en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ce mouvement du cou propre aux animaux s'intéressant à quelque chose s'était retrouvé dans les instincts de la jeune fille. Si bien que face à cette femme intrigante, elle ne pouvait réprimer le réflexe. Melvin s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Lambert, je suppose que…

– Ce sera Professeur Lambert pour toi, Melvin…

– Bien, Professeur Lambeeeert, reprit Melvin en levant les yeux au ciel, je suppose que le lieutenant vous accepte dans son vaisseau personnel…

– Bien deviné. Mes assistants s'occupent de mon matériel et de nos données. Je vois que Sujet 1 a également été conviée…

La fascination de Will laissa place à un air peu avenant.

– Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, Lambert… Ou je montrerais à quel point je ne suis pas un sujet parce qu'on ne me contrôle pas…

La frayeur se lut brièvement dans les yeux de la scientifique et elle leva les mains en l'air.

– Bien, bien, ce sera Jane Doe…

– Jane Doe ?

– C'est le nom donné à ceux qui n'en ont pas. J'ai lu ça dans une des bases de données rescapées des vaisseaux colons du Moria, bases de données volées par Arcturus Mengsk lors d'un petit raid alors qu'il ne tenait que sa petite faction des Fils de Korhal. A ce moment, je n'avais qu'un seul désir : le suivre pour venger l'annihilation pure et simple de Korhal.

– Vous raconterez votre vie une fois que l'on sera partis, intervint Melvin. Allez, installez-vous !

Même si elle fut visiblement vexée par cette interruption, Elyon Lambert entra et s'assit dans un des fauteuils accrochés au parois de la soute et rabattit la protection. La jeune fille se mit au fond comme l'avait conseillé Melvin mais ne rabaissa pas de suite la pièce de métal qui devait maintenir ses épaules. Elle se pencha vers Elyon.

– Je suis plus ou moins amnésique, mais je sais des choses sans trop savoir pourquoi. Korhal est une planète qui a été plus ou moins éradiquée au nucléaire, non ?

– Oui, fit sombrement Elyon en fixant le sol de ses yeux bleus foncés. Une pluie de missiles. J'y ai échappé car j'étais loin des populations avec une équipe de chercheurs jeunes et ambitieux. Je n'étais moi-même qu'une enthousiaste gamine ayant lu un ouvrage de génétique digitalisé et étant devenue folle des sciences. Mais mon frère y est passé. Ma seule famille. Et tous les autres que je connaissais, à part notre équipe. Nous avons rejoins les révoltés de Mengsk… Puis l'Empire… Mais lorsque j'ai découvert le fond de leurs expériences, notamment sur le potentiel psy de certains êtres humains…

– Vous m'intéressez ! fit vivement la jeune fille. Je suis certaine que les expériences qui m'ont fait perdre la mémoire ont un rapport avec des capacités mentales…

– Mmh, fit Elyon en se massant le menton et en plissant les yeux, il faudra reparler de tout ceci lorsque nous serons au calme. Je suis presque certaine de pouvoir retrouver ton identité…

Chamberlain et quelques autres entrèrent dans la soute et la porte de celle-ci se ferma derrière eux.

– Nous sommes parés au départ. Plus de peur que de mal à réunir tout le monde. Est-ce que vous…

– Ils arrivent. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune fille. Elle regardait droit devant elle et sa voix s'était démultipliée. Tous comprirent ce qu'elle voulait dire. La Nuée était sur eux.

* * *

**J'ai une foule de chapitres en avance... Faudra que je poste un peu plus vite. Prochainement, les négociations entre Will et sa mère. Enfin si on peut "négocier" avec la Reine des Lames...**


	10. ARRANGEMENT

**Avant-Propos : J'ai toujours apprécié le design des créatures de Starcraft, chacunes très bien dans leur genre, même si les Terran avaient selon moi de trop grandes similitudes avec les space marines de Warhammer 40000. J'appréciais notamment les Protoss mais regrettait qu'il n'y ait pas un seul représentant de la gente féminine dans le premier épisode. Aussi quand j'ai vu débarquer la matriarche j'étais content. Mais elle est morte. Ce qui nous ramène à un seul héros féminin qui serait présent dans Starcraft II : Kerrigan. Et pourtant non ! En fouillant sur le site du jeu, j'ai découvert l'illustration d'une certaine Selendis, protoss. Et elle claque ! Allez voir sur le site officiel, c'est l'illustration numéro 52. Alors que Kerrigan a un style clairement cyber-punk, Selendis reste dans un style très "warcraftien", genre fantasy. Manque plus qu'un mettre un personnage féminin consistant chez les Terran et le tour sera joué, je serai comblé. Pourquoi croyez-vous que la majorité de mes persos soient des filles ?**

**Sinon, retour au présent à au clash mère/fille. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

ARRANGEMENT (PRESENT)

« Et vous avez pu vous en aller à temps ?

La nouvellement sœur de Will était captivée par le récit de cette dernière. Cela faisait dix minutes que Will parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle avait finalement marqué un temps d'arrêt. Will acquiesça avec un sourire gêné.

– Oui, j'ai… échappé à notre mère. C'était très déstabilisant pour moi. J'étais heureuse de partir. Mais en même temps j'abandonnais celle qui m'avait donné la vie… Enfin redonné la vie.

– J'ai l'impression que nous avons pas mal de points en commun, toi et moi.

– Oui, je crois bien. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans des situations identiques…

Will commençait à avoir des bouts d'idée sur la raison de ce qui était une « expérience ratée » en somme. Il se pouvait bien que sa mère ne soit pas si condamnée que ça à rester zerg. Peut-être… Et elle ne savait comment vérifier. La petite zerg vint la tirer de sa réflexion.

– Bien, il faudrait peut-être y aller, mère doit s'impatienter.

Will serra les poings et acquiesça lentement. Elle vérifia une dernière fois son corps et eut un petit sourire étrange en voyant les plaques qui cachaient son sexe. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris une forme totalement bestiale… Elle craignait cette transformation. Elle craignait les instincts qui pourraient remonter avec. Mais en fin de compte, elle ne se sentait pas différente à l'intérieur, ce qui la rassurait grandement.

La petite sœur de Will pencha la tête sur le côté en voyant quelque chose sur le corps de la femme aux cheveux roses. Elle montra du doigt le cristal qui était encastré dans l'épaule de Will. Il était assez petit, cinq centimètres de diamètres, et la peau s'était refermé autour. De plus, ne dépassaient que les faces lisses, il n'y avait pas de pointes. Le joyau ressemblait de fait à un bijou décorant son corps.

– Il s'agit d'un morceau de cristal Khaydarin, expliqua Will. Alors que j'étais en mission afin d'espionner une faction Protoss indépendante, il y a eu un problème… Une explosion… Et ce truc m'est rentré dans l'épaule. Lorsqu'on a essayé de l'enlever, on s'est aperçu qu'il était entré en résonance avec mon esprit.

– A cause des pouvoirs psychiques que nous possédons ? tenta la petite sœur.

– Euh… Oui. Tu sais ça ?

– Maman nous a déjà parlé de ces cristaux. Ils ont un pouvoir psy gigantesque d'après elle.

– Et c'est bien vrai… Je n'ai pas trouvé beaucoup d'applications jusqu'ici, mais je l'ai senti à plusieurs reprises. Allez, descendons.

La jeune sœur acquiesça.

– Au fait tu as un nom ? demanda Will.

– Et toi ? rétorqua sa cadette.

– J'ai fini par retrouver mon nom. Mais toujours pas mon passé complet. Je me nomme Will Visconti. Et donc, toi ?

– Maman m'a baptisé Eva. Mais elle ne nous appelle pratiquement jamais par nos noms. Elle utilise plus souvent un lien télépathique pour montrer qu'elle s'adresse à nous.

– Je vois. Eh bien il faudra qu'elle apprenne à m'appeler moi par mon vrai nom.

Elles descendirent jusqu'à ce que Will savait être la « salle du trône ». En gros, c'était une grande salle circulaire avec un promontoire au fond depuis lequel sa mère dirigeait la nuée, entourées de synapses de la ruche réceptives à ses pensées. Un moyen de contrôler plus efficacement le développement de cette ruche.

Mais Will découvrit deux nouveaux promontoires sur lesquels trônaient deux créatures comme Eva mais au regard beaucoup plus zerg et à l'aspect bien plus adulte. Elles ne ressemblaient pas de visage à Kerrigan, mais avaient la même attitude, ce qui mit Will sur ses gardes. Cependant, alors que les deux acolytes de la Reine des lames toisaient la nouvelle arrivée avec méfiance, la Reine elle-même semblait comblée de joie.

C'était bien la réaction qu'attendait Will. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait fuit, le fait de revoir sa fille dans sa forme zerg remplissait la Reine des Lames d'allégresse. Et Will craignait ce comportement. Car la fierté de la mère envers la fille se répercutait sur la fille qui se sentait coupable de s'être éloignée de la mère. Will serra les poings, enfonçant ses griffes dans ses paumes sans la moindre douleur.

« Me voici, mère…

Le commandant Visconti put saisir des regards agacés de la part des deux acolytes de Kerrigan. Elle pensa à de la jalousie.

– Je suis tout simplement ravie, susurra Kerrigan alors que la porte vivante de la salle se refermait d'un coup. Je n'ai pas très envie de te laisser partir maintenant.

– Et notre arrangement ?

– On verra s'il me donne assez de satisfaction pour te laisser repartir, mon trésor…

Elle tourna soudainement la tête vers sa fille de droite avec un air de reproche. Cette dernière cacha ses yeux sous sa chevelure tentaculaire, apparemment honteuse. La Reine siffla :

– Elle est ta sœur et ton aînée !

– Ca ne me dérange pas du tout qu'elle ne me considère pas de la famille, fit Will en essayant par là même de se convaincre elle-même que c'était le cas.

– Allons, ma fille…

– C'est Will, maman. Will Visconti.

La Reine s'assombrit.

– Alors tu as retrouvé ton nom… Ca devait bien arriver un jour où l'autre… Will.

– Puis-je t'appeler Sarah ?

– Si ça te chante, fit Kerrigan avec mépris. Mais ça ne représente plus rien pour moi.

– Je vois. Et si tu m'expliquais… Comment la famille s'est agrandie comme ça ?

– Puisque l'infestation que j'ai réalisé sur toi n'a pas entièrement réussi alors que je la pensais parfaite, j'ai créé moi-même des êtres capables de contrôler la nuée comme des lieutenants. Ton défaut était ton humanité d'antan. C'est ta conscience qui t'a fait sortir prématurément. Mes nouvelles filles n'ont pas ton défaut.

– Tu voulais des marionnettes ? L'infestation classique suffisait…

– Pas pour garder tous le potentiel psychique et physique… Ce qu'il fallait c'était quelqu'un comme moi ! La réussite de l'Overmind ! La création parfaite d'un zerg à partir d'un pathétique humain !

– Pourquoi ta progéniture a-t-elle des traits plus ou moins humains ? Pourquoi cette forme ? Ta forme. Ma forme, fit Will à contre-cœur.

La Reine ricana.

– Parce que c'est ma progéniture tout simplement. Elle doit me ressembler… Comme toi.

– La petite Eva ne semble en tout cas pas totalement te ressembler, chère mère…

Kerrigan descendit de son piédestal et vint vers Eva en la toisant de haut.

– J'ignore comment elle a pu être contaminée, par quoi… Peut-être juste une erreur d'inattention.

– Une erreur laissant échapper l'humanité encore en toi ?

Une tentacule vint étrangler Will de suite. Ce qui la fit prendre conscience qu'elle n'était encore rien face à sa mère en terme de rapidité et de force.

– Je ne comprend pas que tu oses encore jouer la carte de la provocation face à moi, jeune imbécile, fit Kerrigan avec un ton froid. Tu n'es rien contre moi, je te domine !

Will réussit à dire avec une voix étranglée :

– Pas psychiquement, maman… Et c'est ça qui… Glp… Qui compte.

Will fut aussitôt prise d'un mal de crâne horrible, lui faisant perdre toute notion sensorielle. Lorsque la douleur disparut, elle était par terre sur le dos, la Reine des Lames lui faisant face avec grandeur.

– Tu disais ?

– D'accord… D'accord, admit Will en serrant les poings. Tu as l'ascendant pour le moment.

– Pour le moment ?

– Je grandis, maman… Enfin, arrêtons de parler de ça. Ta progéniture ne m'intéresse pas. Parlons de cet arrangement.

– Tu as raison. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses être susceptible de te laisser repartir.

– Unissons nos forces, mère.

– Je crois avoir mal entendu.

Will inspira un grand coup et se lança dans son jeu de négociation, voire de séduction, se rapprochant de la reine d'un pas lent et majestueux.

– Je me souviens d'une des raisons pour laquelle tu m'as choisie moi pour ton expérience.

– A savoir ? fit la reine avec méfiance.

– Mengsk. J'étais une victime de Mengsk. Il t'as trahie également.

– Je dois l'admettre.

– Je me demande… Le remercies-tu de t'avoir fait telle que tu es ou lui en veux-tu de t'avoir abandonné sur un champ de bataille comme un pion sacrifié dans une partie d'échec.

– De pion, comme tu dis, je suis passée à reine. Devrais-je me plaindre ?

– Etant donné que tu ne regrettes pas ton humanité, non, bien sûr que non.

– Exactement. Cependant… Je dois t'avouer ne pas pouvoir me débarrasser de cette rancœur envers cet être en qui j'avais confiance et qui m'a trahi sans aucun scrupule. Je veux me venger. Lui faire le plus de mal possible et me débarrasser de lui ensuite. C'est seulement parce que je veux le voir souffrir qu'il est encore en vie.

– L'Empire Terran reprend du poil de la bête, mère, dit Will avec malice.

– Et donc ? fit la Reine non sans montrer un intérêt amusé envers sa fille.

– Je pense qu'il serait judicieux pour toi comme pour moi de lui infliger une nouvelle défaite.

– Alors tu penses réellement à une alliance entre toi… et moi ?

Elle explosa de rire.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ma chérie !

Will s'attendait à ce genre de logique.

– J'ai des choses que tu n'as pas et que j'ai…

– A savoir ?

– Des espions… Et des espions fidèles. Pas…

Will ne put se retenir de provoquer de nouveau sa mère.

–… Un Terran infesté qui se barre peu avant la grande bataille et qui se révèle être en fait libre de penser. Tu sais que j'ai rencontré Samir Duran il n'y a pas si longtemps ?

– Où ?! cria Kerigan avec force. Où as-tu trouvé cet enfoiré de traître ?!

– Il ne doit plus y être maintenant. Alors peu importe.

– Que faisait-il ? Que t'as-t-il dit ?!

– Qu'il s'était bien foutu de ta gueule…

– Will, ne joue pas avec moi !!

Le commandant Visconti estimait être une victoire que sa mère l'appelle par son vrai prénom. Cependant, Kerrigan semblait maintenant très énervée, ses ailes dans son dos développées au possible. Car quoi de plus frustrant, pour un être si fier comme la reine des zergs, que de se faire berner de cette façon. Will décida de calmer le jeu. Sa stratégie nécessitait de montrer un maximum de bonne volonté envers sa mère.

– Pardonne-moi, mère. En réalité, je n'ai pas pu apprendre grand chose le concernant lorsque je l'ai croisé. Zeratul était dans le secteur et l'a mis en fuite. Il m'a juste révélé qu'une nouvelle race allait naître, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour tout de suite. Cet homme sert une cause qui est étrangère au trio qui se fait la guerre depuis toutes ces années.

Kerrigan fit une grimace qui paraissait – chose extraordinaire pour Will – représenter la honte.

– J'ai négligé de la surveiller. Ce n'est certainement pas quelque chose de sérieux pour le moment, mais il faudrait garder un œil sur lui. Donc le retrouver. Tu ne sais pas où il est parti ?

– Cet étrange personnage est entouré de scientifiques et d'anciens « spécialistes », il sait très bien brouiller les pistes.

– Il se réclame d'une faction ?

– Non. Je pense que ceux qui le suivent sont des mercenaires. Ou alors des illuminés qui croient à sa nouvelle race…

– Je vois. Ma fille…

Kerrigan prit un air dégoûté.

– Je suis bien obligée d'admettre que tu viens de me fournir de précieuses informations et je t'en remercie. Que comptes-tu faire concernant Mengsk ?

– Espionner, comme je le disais. Infiltrer Augustgrad et voler des informations. Puis anéantir tous ses projets. Je dispose de technologies avancées pour servir « d'agence de renseignement ». Tu frapperas une fois que je t'aurai donné toutes les cartes…

– Une répartition des tâches ? C'est intéressant sur le plan théorique. Mais qui te dis que je ne vais pas tout simplement te retenir ici, t'arracher des renseignements, infester tes camarades et les utiliser pour espionner ?

Will ne put retenir un petit rire sarcastique mu par la fierté.

– Tu n'aurais pas honte de moi si ça pouvait être aussi facile ?

La reine ne sut répondre.

– Mère, tu peux me faire souffrir, mais je ne lâcherai jamais une telle information. Et quand bien même tu saurais où se trouve le QG des Ailes de la Liberté, tu n'attraperais jamais mes meilleurs agents. Contrairement à ce que pense Arcturus, nous ne sommes pas un ramassis de déserteurs pathétiques. Je suis avec les meilleurs des meilleurs.

Elle appuya ses dires d'un regard perçant, faisant briller ses yeux. La reine renifla avec méfiance puis dit doucement :

– Je crois que je te sous-estime. Peut-être devrais-je te tuer ?

– Je ne te sers plus à rien si je suis morte. Alors que telle que tu me vois…

Elle dressa ses ailes.

– Je suis une zerg qui ne demande qu'à travailler de concert avec sa mère. Pour cette bataille. Cette proposition te semble-t-elle stupide ? Je désires m'allier à ma mère… Essayer de reconstruire quelque chose…

– Pour mieux me poignarder ensuite ?

– Je ne devais pas être méfiante moi-même ? Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas digne de confiance envers les humains ou les protoss. Mais je pense que je peux faire confiance à celle qui m'a donné vie. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ta création alors que nous allons vers un but commun dans cette opération ?

– Tu parles bien… C'est un don humain, et je dois pourtant admettre en être affectée. Soit. Si tu y tiens… Faisons ainsi.

Les deux créatures derrière elle parurent clairement hostiles à cette alliance. Kerrigan les fixa tour à tour avec courroux.

– Vous doutez de mon jugement ?

Les deux autres se reculèrent avec honte. La reine parut alors seulement remarquer Eva.

– Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

– Mère, vous me demandez mon avis… A moi ?

Eva ne semblait pas en revenir.

– Oui…

– Euh, je… Je fais confiance à notre sœur… Elle est venue jusqu'ici, a accepté de redevenir zerg alors qu'elle n'aime pas ça… Je pense qu'elle est sincère et qu'elle mérite qu'on s'allie avec elle.

Kerrigan jaugea sa dernière fille un bon moment puis acquiesça lentement.

– Tout cela n'est pas faux. Bien, Will tu peux repartir, à une condition.

– Laquelle ?

– Donne-moi une garantie quand au fait que tu reviendras…

– Je n'ai rien à donner.

– Tu n'as pas du venir seule…

– Rêve, maman…

– Il faut que je sois sûre que tu reviennes.

– Colle une des tes filles après mes basques. Si elle voit que je ne suis pas le plan, elle te préviendra…

– J'ai besoin de mes filles.

– Même d'Eva ?

– Qu'as-tu en tête ? fit Kerrigan avec méfiance.

– Elle me semble bien sympathique. Mais elle ne te trahira pas, non ? C'est toi qui lui a donné vie, l'a façonnée…

– C'est vrai…

– Tu n'auras qu'à garder le contact télépathique.

– Je vais savoir où tu es…

– Si tu attaques, je la tue et crois-moi nous aurons fui avant que tu arrives. Nous saurons si tu pars en croisade.

Eva regardait le sol avec un air particulièrement troublé. Will venait de parler avec un ton glacial, avec exactement le même ton de sa mère. Elle se demandait si celle qui se disait encore humaine ne se laissait pas prendre par son côté zerg.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Will était heureuse de réaliser qu'elle ne virait pas comme Kerrigan une fois sa forme bestiale retrouvée. Elle avait en réalité un jeu d'acteur assez efficace et arrivait très bien à imiter sa mère. Sa mère qui visiblement en fut assez étonnée.

– Eh bien, eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part. Tu peux partir avec ta petite sœur. Eva ?

– Oui, mère ?

– Tu as intérêt à la surveiller de près et à garder un contact permanent.

– Je le ferai ! » fit-elle avec conviction.

Will pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant la petite fille. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle puisse être si déterminée, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne semblait pas jusqu'ici avoir beaucoup compté pour Kerrigan. Il était alors normal de vouloir assurer lorsque l'occasion se présentait de briller aux yeux de sa génitrice. Ce qui mit Will mal à l'aise. Car elle comptait bien éloigner Eva de l'influence de sa mère. Une zerg à moitié humaine… Elle ne pouvait pas manqué l'occasion de ne plus être la seule dans cette situation.

* * *

**Le personnage d'Eva va évoluer à une vitesse folle en raison de sa croissance, j'ai moi-même du mal à adapter la chose. Pour le passage sur Duran, un chapitre ultérieur viendra donner du détail.**


	11. INDEPENDANCE

**Avant-propos : Je remercie les personnes qui ont posté les récentes reviews de leurs encouragements. C'est vraiment un plaisir pour moi d'adapter cet univers riche à ma façon mais j'ai toujours le soucis de plaire et de ne pas décevoir le fan. Starcraft 2 tarde à se dévoiler, notamment en ce qui concerne la race des zergs. Mais si j'ai bien compris le compte-rendu du site jeuxvideo[dotcom, la Reine va être unique et au centre de tout. Ce qui me semble parfaitement logique en fait. Je suis plus intéressé par l'histoire qui va nous êtres servie que pour le gameplay, pour être honnête. Je ne suis d'habitude pas adepte des histoires d'amour, mais je dois avouer que l'idylle impossible entre Kerrigan et Raynor, sorte de Roméo et Juliette futuristes, punks et violents, me fait trépigner quant à son issue. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est censé dévoiler la correspondance entre la "jeune fille" et "Will Visconti" mais c'était assez évident de toute façon. On va pouvoir aussi observer quelles capacités Will garde de sa transformation.**

* * *

INDEPENDANCE (PASSE)

« Will… Visconti ?

La jeune fille répéta ce nom plusieurs fois de suite, encore sonnée de retrouver une part de son identité. Elle et le professeur Lambert se trouvaient à bord du vaisseau laboratoire qui avait quitté l'orbite de Char et voyageait maintenant vers une destination inconnue de Will. Chamberlain avait envoyé directement Lambert retrouver Will dans le fichier. Melvin avait été affecté à la surveillance de la nouvelle arrivée, ce qui semblait lui plaire. Mais il avait du rester dehors lorsque Elyon Lambert avait reçu Will dans son labo-bureau. La scientifique regarda une nouvelle fois la photo trouvée dans le fichier.

– C'est cela. Will Visconti, 19 ans. Classée spécialiste…

– Assassin, la coupa Will en fixant le sol avec un air dépité.

– Tu le savais déjà ? Je croyais que tu n'avais aucune idée de ton identité ?

– J'ai… J'ai eu droit à des flashs, à cause de cet équipement de Fantôme. J'ai su que j'en étais un, et que je maniais le C-10 à lunette. J'ai tué des gens.

Elyon vint taper doucement Will dans le dos.

– Difficile de rester pure et innocente dans un tel univers, ma pauvre. Comme tous les Fantômes, tu as du être plus ou moins engagée de force.

– Mmh… Tu as autre chose sur mon identité ?

La scientifique tortilla une de ses nattes géantes avec un air gêné, regardant de temps à autres le moniteur de son ordinateur.

– Hum… Ces fichiers sont ceux auxquels j'avais accès dans ma section de l'Empire et que j'ai emporté dans ma fuite. Et… Il semblerait que je n'avais pas le niveau nécessaire pour connaître le plan qu'avaient en tête ceux qui t'ont fait subir les sévices dont tu m'as parlé. Désolée, Will, mais je n'ai pour toi que ton nom, ton âge, tes mensurations et… Le fait que tu aies été envoyée dans la fameuse « section zéro », que je surnommerai « section des expériences glauques et inhumaines vraiment pas nettes que Mengsk garde secrètes »…

– Ce Mengsk, ragea Will en faisant ressortir un peu son côté zerg. Je vais le pulvériser de mes mains…

Elyon fut un instant fascinée par les changements physiques observables sur Will, notamment les écailles en exergue et la poussée des griffes, et se pencha en avant avec un air émerveillé. Lorsque la semi-zerg le remarqua, elle lui tourna le dos.

– Je ne suis pas un animal à observer, combien de fois je vais devoir le répéter ?

– Je suis une scientifique Will, mon métier est en partie d'observer.

Elyon plissa les yeux alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

– Si je comprend mieux le fonctionnement de tes transformations, je pourrai peut-être trouver comment les annuler et te faire prendre tout simplement un aspect humain.

Will fit volte-face, contemplant Elyon de ses grands yeux violets comme s'il s'était agi d'une déesse.

– Tu peux vraiment faire ça, Elyon ?

Elyon rougit devant ce regard attendrissant, et ce fut le point de départ pour elle d'une longue épopée visant à séduire Will. Elle mit les mains sur les hanches et pris un air fier, même si légèrement fébrile.

– Pas… Pas de problème, voyons ! J'étais la meilleure dans mon domaine ! Je suis une biologiste généticienne ! Je suis certaine de pouvoir arranger les choses !

Will se jeta dans les bras d'Elyon, provoquant chez celle-ci une réelle bouffée de chaleur.

– Merci ! De toute mon âme merci !

– Je suis certaine que tu me le rendras un jour. » souffla Elyon.

La nouvellement 1ère classe Will Visconti, membre de la faction « Les graines de la liberté » avait désormais une chambre à elle toute seule, avec une jolie baie vitrée pour contempler l'espace. Elle s'adossa à la baie vitrée en regardant la seringue sur laquelle était marqué « Anti-moche » suivi d'un cœur. La jeune fille aux cheveux violets ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en pensant à Elyon qui venait de lui rendre un fier service. La généticienne avait cependant précisé que la solution de la seringue n'agirait pas seule. Elle allait stimuler les cellules avec un ADN en grande partie humaine, mais la volonté de Will devait faire le reste et user de la conviction qui lui avait déjà permis de refouler certaines transformations. Elle se mit en sous-vêtements, attendit un instant en contemplant la seringue, puis s'assit sur son lit, et s'injecta le contenu sous le menton, comme Elyon le lui avait montré. Will sentit d'abord comme un coup de froid dans l'ensemble de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger, puis tous ses organes internes se mirent à protester, la secouant de convulsions. Finalement le phénomène cessa alors que Will, allongée de dos sur le lit, pouvait sentir des filets chauds couler de sous ses yeux et son nez.

Elle reconnut l'odeur caractéristique du sang et après avoir passé sa main sur son visage s'aperçut avoir saigné du nez et des yeux. Mais elle n'avait en revanche plus mal. Elle se rassit donc en tailleur et se concentra. Elle fouilla en elle pour retrouver la mémoire de son aspect humain, parvint à retrouver un souvenir où elle se regardait dans un miroir et se focalisa dessus. Elle devait oublier le temps passé sur Char et insister sur son humanité. Elle arrivait à sentir dans son corps, sans doute grâce au médicament, les parties de son être zergs ou humaines. Elle fit en sorte que les parties humaines fassent surface et dans un gémissement fit disparaître les écailles entre les pores d'une peau toute neuve, nacrée, pure. Voyant une main avec de simples ongles blancs, Will se rua dans sa minuscule salle de bain pour s'observer dans la glace. Elle ressemblait à une enfant, tant sa surprise l'émerveillait. Elle pouvait enfin voir son visage tel qu'il était avant la transformation. Elle pouvait se forger un souvenir clair et précis de ce à quoi elle devait ressembler.

Will caressa doucement la glace devant elle alors que des larmes de joie chassaient le sang. Enfin, elle était certaine que l'humanité ne pouvait pas disparaître en elle. Que Kerrigan ne l'avait pas condamnée à devenir une bête assoiffée de sang. Elle pouvait faire sa vie, oubliant qu'elle avait été un jour une entité de la Nuée.

Will inspira un grand coup, prenant les commandes de l'Ombre en main. Une fenêtre vidéo s'ouvrit sur l'écran devant elle, montrant un Daniel Chamberlain assez hésitant.

– Sergent Visconti ! Will ! Vous êtes bien sûre de vouloir le faire ?

Will afficha un air d'une confiance déconcertante.

– J'ai lu intégralement le manuel. Je peux voler, Danny !

– Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Je reste votre supérieur !

Will se contenta de lui adresser un clin d'œil au travers de la communication. Elle souffla sur une des mèches violettes tombée devant ses yeux. Maintenant qu'elle possédait une peau humaine, rose et pure, elle tenait à montrer son visage. Chamberlain soupira puis maugréa :

– La baie est dégagée, Will. Vous pouvez y aller…

– Merci, Danny ! Et à tout de suite !

– Je vous ai dis de…

La semi-zerg tourna le commutateur pour éteindre la console des transmissions et concentra son regard sur l'immensité qui se profilait devant elle, tâches blanches sur fond noir. Elle inspira exagérément, rejeta la tête en arrière puis la balança devant en poussant les gaz à fond et en criant une sorte de cri de guerre sans signification réelle :

– Yosha !! A moi le plus grand terrain de jeu du monde !

Elle quitta à une vitesse imprudente le vaisseau-laboratoire et commença à faire toutes sortes de figures. Elle se mordit la lèvre de plaisir, comprenant qu'elle avait le feeling pour piloter. Et elle était sûre que rien ne provenait de ses souvenirs. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle avait déjà fait quelque chose, elle en avait conscience sans pour autant pouvoir se rappeler d'une scène précise. Là tout était vierge dans son esprit, mais c'était cela qui la comblait de joie.

– Quelles sensations ! Dire que j'ai failli passer à côté de ça dans la Nuée !

Elle se mit à frôler le vaisseau-laboratoire et prise par l'ivresse du pilotage, ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle pensait à voix haute :

– Maintenant j'en suis certaine ! Ma place n'est pas auprès de ma mère ! Peu importe la dette que j'ai envers elle, je ne resterai jamais auprès d'elle ! Jamais !

La console des communications lui indiqua un canal privé qui tentait d'entrer en contact avec elle, ce qui la fit reprendre un peu ses esprits et curieuse elle accepta la communication. Elle put voir Elyon dans son laboratoire :

– Alors ma belle, on aime se prendre pour un oiseau ?

– Oh, Elyon, si tu savais ! Bon sang, je vous remercierai jamais assez, toi et Chamberlain… De m'avoir emmenée, de m'avoir sauvée…

– Tu nous le rend bien… Enfin tu me le rends bien à moi en tout cas. Les échantillons que j'ai prélevé sur toi sont tout bonnement fascinants. Tu es un peu comme une nouvelle espèce.

Will fit une grimace que la scientifique ne nota pas, trop enthousiasmée.

– Tu vas faire progresser nos recherches vitesse grand V, ma chérie ! C'est moi qui devrait te remercier, et pour ça… Je ne vois rien de tel qu'un gros câlin !

Le sergent Visconti n'était pas tout à fait au point concernant les choses de l'amour, mais elle avait saisi les bases ainsi que les avances du professeur Lambert. Ce qui pour l'instant la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

– On verra, Elyon… Si jamais je veux bien quitter cet engin un jour !

– Rentre vite, je t'attends dans mon labo… Non, ma chambre !

Elyon semblait y croire et coupa la communication avec une mine réjouie. Un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, Will secoua la tête.

C'est au moment où elle estima devoir rentrer que plusieurs petits triangles rouges apparurent sur l'écran. Et que plusieurs contacts psychiques se firent dans son esprit.

– Merde ! Merde !! MERDE !!!

Elle se mit à stresser mais ne perdit pas pour autant son sang froid. Elle rouvrit tous les ports de communication et contacta Chamberlain.

– Sergent Visconti ! Il y a…

– Je les ai sur le radar. Et… Pas que sur le radar en fait…

– Vous pourriez développer ? fit Chamberlain avec un air intéressé.

– Il s'agit d'une vingtaine de zergs… Je le sens dans ma tête. Je pourrais savoir de quelle espèce il s'agit si je m'approchais… Mais il suffit qu'il y ait un Seigneur parmi eux, et ma mère risque de me repérer !

Chamberlain eut une sorte de tic nerveux lorsque Will appela la Reine des Lames « mère » mais il n'en dit rien. Il soupira puis regarda son agent avec sérieux.

– Rentrez, Will, ne prenez pas de risque inconsidéré. Nous avons un escadron complet d'Ombres dans le hangar, alors à moins que ce soient des Masses, ils devraient pouvoir gérer. Et les Masses se baladent rarement seules.

Will commença à se diriger vers la baie du hangar, paniquée à l'idée que sa mère puisse la retrouver. Elle se sentait comme une enfant ayant fugué et qui risquait une bonne punition si elle était capturée. Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois terriens que Will était restée avec les Graines de la Liberté, tout le monde commençait à l'apprécier et à oublier qu'elle était en partie zerg. Elle était montée en grade pour avoir simplement donné une foule de renseignements sur le fonctionnement de la Nuée. Mais elle se fichait de son grade. Sa place lui suffisait. Elle ne voulait plus voir de zergs. Cela excluait donc les combattre.

Puis elle vit les Ombres sortir et mettre leur camouflage optique. Ressentant toujours le lien avec les créatures approchant, elle essaya d'imaginer le combat. Elle eut alors un vertige, puis un mal de crâne au niveau de la tempe tandis qu'il lui semblait capter quelque chose. Des transmissions psychiques zergs…

– Rassemblez… Dans les Seigneurs… Embuscade… Masses.

Toute la logique de ce qui venait de s'être dit s'enchaîna dans sa tête et elle arrêta nette sa progression vers le hangar. Chamberlain l'apostropha :

– Will ! Que faites-vous ?!

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'une partie du visage de Will avait repris des écailles et qu'elle semblait en pleine crise de nerfs. Ses grands yeux violets fixaient le vide devant elle. Elle serrait les dents et ses mains étaient crispées sur les commandes. Elle finit par se donner un coup de poing dans le front et cria :

– Merde !

Et elle partit en direction de l'ennemi. Bientôt elle perçut les formes des Seigneurs et put voir les Ombres grâce à un filtre qui lui donnait les positions alliées. Elle entendit alors une conversation entre les pilotes se résumant au fait que l'opération allait être du gâteau car il ne s'agissait que d'une escouade d'éclairage. Leur discussion fut coupée par Chamberlain.

– Will, qu'est-ce que vous faites, bon sang ?

La concernée éclaira la lanterne de Chamberlain en même temps que celle de l'escadre d'Ombres.

– A toute l'escadre ! Ici le sergent Visconti ! Ne vous fiez pas aux Seigneurs ! Ce n'est pas de l'éclairage ! Des Masses se cachent dans leur poche ventrale !

Elle eut droit à plusieurs cris d'exclamation des pilotes et put les voir tous faire demi-tour alors qu'ils étaient presque à portée de tir pour tuer les Seigneurs… Et surtout à portée pour risquer un assaut éclair des Masses. Ces dernières étaient des petites créatures ailées kamikazes qui provoquaient des dégâts monstrueux. Elle n'étaient pas résistantes mais restaient rapides et discrètes.

Will s'approcha seule du groupe de zergs tandis que son chef gueulait dans le communicateur :

– Sergent Visconti, revenez c'est un ordre ! Vous m'entendez, un ordre !

– Navré, Danny… Mais vous m'avez protégée tous ce temps ! Je dois vous rendre la pareille maintenant que j'en ai l'occasion ! Je suis la plus à même de me défendre contre eux !

Elle perçut le signal de largage d'un des Seigneurs et se dirigea de suite vers lui, orienta son viseur de missile en-dessous et attendit la sortie des Masses. Une par une. Elle les cueillit donc, sentant chaque fois qu'une des créatures allait sortir. Les missiles des Ombres de la faction avaient été faits spécialement par un dénommé Jenkins pour s'accrocher aux sources thermiques vivantes qu'étaient les zergs. Aucun missile « Warmkiller » ne manqua sa cible. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé le ménage des Masses et que donc il n'y eut plus de danger, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se baladait au milieu d'un champ de Seigneurs qui devaient recevoir clairement son aura psychique et la transmettre à un cérébrate. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se crispa, vérifiant sa réserve de missile. Elle avait presque tout épuisé. Voyant que l'escadre ne savait pas trop quoi faire et attendait visiblement les conseils de la spécialiste qui leur avait sauvé la vie, elle transmit :

– Je suis à sec. Ils sont à vous les gars. Danger zéro, massacrez-les pour moi s'il vous plaît.

– Aucun problème, Visconti, répondit le capitaine. Z'avez entendu les gars, on dézingue les insectes et on offre un joli feu d'artifice à mademoiselle Visconti !

– Mademoiselle, murmura Will en fixant ses jambes avec un demi-sourire.

Et elle rentra à la base, non sans observer ses camarades réduire en bouillie l'ensemble des zergs. Will se dit alors qu'elle avait quand même fait de gros progrès : elle ne ressentait aucun remord à les laisser mourir. Elle était même heureuse de les voir disparaître.

* * *

** J'espère que l'alternance entre présent et passé n'est pas trop dure à suivre. Elle deviendra prochainement plus claire puisque les chapitres du présent seront centrés sur Eva.**


	12. FUGUE

Avant-propos : Un chapitre assez court cette fois, qui ne nécessitait pas de développements particuliers. Mais il était nécessaire d'isoler cette séquence par égard à ma construction narrative. Bonne lecture.

* * *

FUGUE (PRESENT)

Will se trouvait dans la chambre où elle avait laissé son équipement. Il n'avait pas bougé. Eva l'avait suivie jusque là et semblait attendre quelque chose à l'entrée de la pièce. Le commandant Visconti eut brièvement une certaine gêne à reprendre une forme humaine nue puis l'ambiance zerg autour d'elle la fit oublier toute pudeur. Dos à la petite zerg humanoïde, elle fit rentrer plaques et écailles et caressa brièvement ses bras pour être certaine de ne laisser aucune trace. Puis elle remit son équipement, toujours sans faire attention à Eva. Ce ne fut qu'une fois équipée qu'elle mit ses mains sur les hanches et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais voir ?

– Une… Une humaine. Enfin ce à quoi je… Euh… Non, rien. »

Will se gratta la tête avec un air préoccupé. Elle pensait savoir ce que voulait exprimer sa petite sœur, mais elle devinait que Kerrigan la surveillait. Elle devait trouver une solution pour la… libérer. Elle eut une idée, mais cela impliquait d'abord de sortir d'ici.

Une fois dehors et non sans avoir salué une dernière fois la Reine qui avait dit regarder le départ de Will par l'intermédiaire de la Nuée, Will appela McAlister par le communicateur à son oreille.

– Tania, sors de ta cachette et dirige-toi vers la Ruche. Non je ne suis pas folle… Non je ne suis pas soumise aux ondes psychiques de Kerrigan… Non, je ne… Mais bon sang, Tania ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis ?! Il ne t'arrivera rien, tu peux me faire confiance, non ? Allez, à tout de suite.

Will se dirigea en compagnie d'Eva ainsi que d'une sorte de garde rapprochée composée de zerglings et d'hydralisks vers l'extrémité de la cité zerg d'où allait venir Tania. Celle-ci fit une approche lente et atterrit à bonne distance du creep, hors de portée des hydralisks et autre Colonies de Spores. Will se pencha vers Eva.

« Attends-moi là, je dois aller rassurer mon pilote. Faire monter une zerg à bord, ça ne va pas lui plaire. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

– Je comprends. Je t'attends ici. »

« Tania, connecte-moi sur la ligne privée AO d'Elyon.

– Pourquoi celui-là ?

– Cette petite maligne le crypte en permanence, au moins les Seigneurs de la ruche ne capteront rien sinon des parasites.

– Oh, je vois.

Will se saisit de la radio et attendit le pouce levé de Tania. La ligne AO était une ligne « Audio Only ». Une transmission de piètre qualité mais facile à crypter de façon complexe.

– Elyon, tu me reçois ?

– Cinq sur cinq ma chérie. Que puis-je pour toi ? C'était sympa les retrouvailles avec maman ?

– Très drôle. Ben en fait je ramène ma petite sœur figure-toi.

– Ta… Ta petite sœur ? Ne me dis pas que la Reine des Lames a encore…

– Non, ce n'est pas de l'infestation, c'est carrément de l'élevage. La petite Eva est née zerg.

– Mon dieu, une mini-Kerrigan. On court au désastre. Et pourquoi tu la ramènes ?

– C'est la sécurité de ma mère pour qu'elle accepte un petit accord que j'ai passé avec elle.

– Tu crois en sa parole ?

– Nous avons un but commun, ça me suffit.

– Je vois. Alors, que puis-je pour toi ?

– Tu as encore le perturbateur psy que tu as volé en partant ?

– Que oui !

– Il est où actuellement ?

– Sur le vaisseau-laboratoire principal…

– Bien, tu prends une navette et tu fonces au vaisseau-lab. Dis à Daniel de t'accompagner car on ne te laissera pas faire bouger le vaisseau-lab de l'orbite comme ça.

– Tu veux déplacer le VL ?

– Oui, tu vas l'envoyer près des mines du Combinat.

– Tu es sûre de ton coup ?

– Ils ne toucheront pas à un vaisseau-laboratoire sans savoir qui est dedans. Ce sont de gros peureux. Une fois là-bas tu me branches le perturbateur psy. Tu vois le plan ?

– Attends… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial cette Eva ?

– Je crois qu'elle veut devenir comme moi…

– Oh… Je vois. Oui, tout est clair maintenant. Je pars dès maintenant. A tout à l'heure. »

Will raccrocha et après avoir expliquer brièvement la situation à une Tania sur les nerfs, elle alla récupérer Eva et l'arracher à la Nuée. Et pour de bon, espérait-elle.

Alors que le transport se rapprochait du vaisseau-laboratoire pour s'arrimer au premier dock libre, Tania regardait nerveusement Eva, notamment ses mains griffues. De son côté la petite zerg évitait soigneusement de la regarder : elle était très mal à l'aise. Will contempla sa petite sœur avec un air incrédule. Comment Kerrigan avait-elle pu mettre au monde un être apparemment si innocent ? Elle n'avait vraiment de zerg que la forme. Enfin, visiblement… Will ne doutait pas qu'en elle, Eva détenait toute la bestialité dont était capable les zergs. Si elle ne se fiait plus à ses sens d'humaine mais à son instinct, elle sentait une bête dormir au sein de sa sœur. Mais bien profondément.

« Ca va, Eva ? s'enquit-elle.

La concernée fut surprise par ces mots après le silence qui s'était installé.

– O… Oui… C'est juste que… Il manque tous les zergs, le creep. C'est… Un autre univers.

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé lorsque je suis partie… Bah, tu ne tarderas pas à revoir Char, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Pour toute réponse, Eva resta silencieuse et son visage ne trahit aucun sentiment. Lentement le transport s'arrima et les trois passagers en descendirent. Ce ne fut qu'à mi-chemin entre les docks et les quartiers principaux qu'Eva se prit soudain la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

– C'est quoi… Ces grésillements ? C'est gênant… Ma mère…

– Tu ne sens plus le lien ? demanda tranquillement Will.

– C'est toi qui en est responsable ? C'était fais exprès de m'amener ici ?

Will fut surprise par la sagacité de la jeune zerg.

– En effet, fit-elle en haussant un sourcil. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir te parler librement. Le perturbateur psychique de ce vaisseau va brouiller tous lien avec ta mère.

– C'est ce que tu voulais depuis le début ?

– Pas depuis le début. Depuis que ta mère t'a collée dans mes pattes.

– Alors vous allez me garder ? fit Eva avec une regard plein d'espoir.

Will ébouriffa les tentacules qui lui servaient de cheveux.

– Que oui ! Maintenant que l'influence de ta mère est nulle, je vais faire en sorte de réaliser ton souhait. Enfin ce que je pense être ton souhait.

– C'est quoi d'après toi ?

– Devenir humaine, non ? » fit Will avec un sourire en coin.

Eva se contenta de sourire tout simplement. Un sourire plein d'innocence, de gentillesse et de sincérité. Tout le contraire de ce que peut faire un zerg, même un humain infesté. En voyant ce sourire, Will voulut vérifier quelque chose, une lubie soudaine. Mais avant, il fallait trouver une chambre temporaire à la nouvelle demoiselle.

« Désolé, commandant, ce n'est pas du tout de la mauvaise volonté mais le vaisseau-laboratoire est plein.

– A quoi est-ce dû ?

– Il se trouve que le professeur Lambert a rameuté plusieurs de ses scientifiques ici pour des expériences que nécessite le simulateur qu'elle a inventé. Dans le même temps, le général Mayhew a demandé un inventaire de tout ce qui se trouvait à bord. Et sans vouloir prendre son parti, il a sacrément raison, depuis que ce bâtiment a été volé, personne n'a pensé à vérifier tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Will se trouvait au centre de contrôle du vaisseau-lab, au cœur de l'appareil. Le poste de pilotage lui se situait tout au-dessus. Elle était face à un jeune technicien chauve à l'air perpétuellement désolé. Tania les avait quitté pour aller se désaltérer – son escapade chez les zergs lui avait asséché la gorge. Eva restait tout contre Will et le technicien avait du mal à cacher sa crainte envers la zerg, même s'il tentait vraiment de le faire. Will soupira.

– Alors il n'y a vraiment plus de place à bord ? Aucun lit ?

Le technicien s'éclaircit la gorge et vérifia sur un des écrans parmi tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui sur des consoles.

– Hem… Commandant, il ne reste plus que les lits deux places, à savoir ceux de Mayhew, Chamberlain, Lambert et vous-même. La chambre de Zylar ne possède plus de lit.

– Je vois, fit la femme aux cheveux violets et se grattant la nuque. Alors je pense qu'elle va venir dans mes quartiers…

– A votre aise, commandant. »

Il se força à sourire à Eva. Il essayait, réellement.

Alors qu'Eva regardait l'espace avec extase par le hublot de la chambre de Will, cette dernière fouillait ses boîtes à souvenir à bord. Elle n'en avait pas beaucoup ici, mais étant donné qu'elle avait croisé Jim Raynor alors qu'elle était installée sur ce vaisseau, il se pouvait que…

Elle poussa un cri de triomphe lorsqu'elle exhiba une vieille photo numérique sur papier spécial. Elle était un peu salie mais tous les détails en étaient visibles. On y voyait James Raynor, le célèbre héros de la bataille contre l'Overmind, quelques officiers des Fils de Khoral et… Sarah Kerrigan. L'humaine. Elle souriait franchement et même si l'innocence disparaissait de par ses yeux bleus qui montraient clairement qu'elle avait tué, Will voyait un peu Eva. Un air de famille. La photo disparut soudain d'entre ses doigts. Eva s'en était emparée sans demander et fixait la photo avec un air désespéré.

« Alors… Elle était comme ça ?

– Oui…

– Elle était belle…

– Tu n'es vraiment pas zerg… Même moi, je trouve un certain esthétisme aux créatures de la Ruche, un peu malgré moi mais bon…

– Oui mais là c'est différent. C'est parce que c'est la vraie. »

Will se retint de serrer les poings. Elle comptait payer sa dette envers sa mère. Elle trouverait le moyen de la ramener. Mais d'abord, Will devait rendre définitive la coupure d'Eva avec sa mère. Et cela incluait un entraînement intensif qu'elle était prête à commencer dès maintenant.

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, il sera question de piraterie et d'abordage.**


	13. FUGITIVE

**Avant-propos : Cela faisait longtemps. Pourtant j'ai beaucoup progressé dans la fic elle-même, mais je ne prend pas souvent le temps de la mettre à jour sur le site. Il doit y avoir 5 chapitres qui attendent derrière. Starcraft 2 montre peu à peu le bout de son nez et nous promet de longues heures de jeu à maîtriser toutes les stratégies possibles. Le scénario reste encore très obscur, mais une révélation cependant : Jim Raynor aura des cheveux dans cet opus. OMG. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

FUGITIVE (PASSE)

Will Visconti avait pris de l'importance au sein de la faction rebelle et était devenue capitaine. La faction commençait à prendre de l'ampleur à coup de petits raids par-ci par-là sur des cargos transportant des ressources ou littéralement par des abordages visant à capturer des bâtiments. Mais il manquant quelque chose d'imposant.

« On peut avoir ce croiseur ! fit Will avec enthousiasme alors qu'elle participait à un briefing sur les prochaines opérations à mener.

– Un croiseur ! s'écria Chamberlain. Will, vous avez perdu la tête ? C'est un vaisseau possédant des lasers puissants et une coque renforcée. Même si nous envoyons toutes nos escadres, nous subirons des pertes monstrueuses avant de le capturer !

– On sait par où il passe, on peut très bien préparer une embuscade, répondit Will avec un air de défi. J'ai un plan parfait pour ça !

Le Fantôme quarantenaire la regarda avec une insistance étrange et dit d'un ton très tranquille :

– Will, vous commencez à prendre beaucoup de décisions par vous-même je trouve.

La capitaine plissa les yeux, regarda tous les officiers autour d'eux ainsi qu'Elyon qui restait consultante et dit à Daniel :

– Danny… Ca fait un temps que je suis ici. Un an et demi, par là… Je ne veux en aucune façon me mettre en valeur, mais si vous avez avancé, c'est notamment grâce à moi. A mes connaissances et à mes intuitions d'une part, mais aussi grâce à ma force, à ma rapidité, et à mes pouvoirs retrouvés.

Car Will savait de nouveau se rendre invisible. Un flash une nuit qui lui avait redonné certaines connaissances. Il n'y avait presque plus de déformation dans l'air lorsqu'elle activait son camouflage.

Elle avait également retrouvé ses facultés d'assassin, à savoir notamment le maniement d'un C10 équipé d'une lunette de visée. Elle était purement et simplement la meilleure sniper des Graines de la Liberté.

– Je sais que mon origine diverge de la vôtre. Je suis zerg en partie, je ne demanderai même pas à ce qu'on l'oublie. Mais justement, c'est ça qui nous a donné un tel avantage. J'ai participé à l'émancipation de l'organisation, alors je pense que…

Chamberlain attendait ce moment. Il lui donnait les grades avec une certaine retenue afin de voir quand est-ce qu'elle voudrait prendre les choses en main. Au fond de lui, il se savait plus sage qu'elle, moins aventureux et moins téméraire. Mais il y avait pensé depuis longtemps : Will méritait une place de chef. Autant que lui qui avait réunis la première troupe de résistant. Et autant que Lambert qui avait donné une dimension scientifique à ce qui ressemblait auparavant à une simple troupe de pirates. Il interrompit donc la fille de Kerrigan dans son speech visant à s'imposer.

– Vous avez tout à fait raison, Will.

– Pardon ? fit la concernée, abasourdie.

– Ne vous épuisez pas à trouver des formules choc et autres arguments à faire valoir. J'y pense depuis un moment. Vous méritez autant que moi d'être le chef.

Certains officiers échangèrent des regards intrigués. D'autres sourirent simplement en acquiesçant. Aucun n'allait contester la chose : Will était une des meilleures et était loin d'être stupide. Elyon eut un petit ricanement et s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce.

La salle de briefing était assez réduite, ronde, constituée de gradins successifs jusqu'au centre où trônait un appareil holographique multifonctions qui en ce moment montrait le trajet d'un croiseur au travers de planètes. Elyon restait d'habitude au fond lors des briefings puisqu'il s'agissait souvent de considérations militaires à côté desquelles elle passait.

– Je suis d'accord avec Daniel, fit-elle en fermant les yeux. Je pense que personne ici ne contestera ce fait : Daniel, Will et moi sommes les trois éléments qui ont fait faire de grands bons à notre groupement. Je ne nie pas que les efforts de chacun d'entre vous ont été grands, vous avez tous participé. Mais avouez que sans nous trois, vous seriez dans le mouise.

Après un temps de réflexion de la part des officiers, une rumeur d'approbation s'éleva, confortant Will dans ses ambitions.

– Alors… On est chef tous les trois ?

– Je pense qu'on va plutôt parler de décisions collégiales, fit Chamberlain les mains dans le dos. Si l'on commence à chacun vouloir imposer nos propres décisions, on ne s'en sortira pas. Et je suis sûre que les deux représentantes de la gente féminine que vous êtes mesdemoiselles privilégieront l'entente à l'affrontement. Vous n'êtes pas soumises à la testostérone après tout.

Ni Elyon ni Will ne voulaient mettre en doute leur féminité et de toutes façons il avait raison. Elles n'étaient pas du genre à imposer leur point de vue et à agir de façon égoïste.

– Alors, fit Will en croisant les bras, on se le fait ce croiseur ?

Le croiseur en question aperçut quelque temps plus tard un transporteur. Un cargo ayant subi une avarie et qui ne pouvait plus avancer en apparence. Il était visiblement mal en point et sa balise de détresse résonnait en boucle aux oreilles de l'opérateur radar du poste de pilotage. Le commandant du bâtiment impérial décida d'aller récupérer le transporteur, même s'il n'émettait aucun code d'identification. Surement un mercenaire travaillant pour le compte du Combinat. Il était certain que les passagers du vaisseau endommagés ne verraient aucun inconvénient pour qu'il prélève une partie de la cargaison en échange du sauvetage. Une bonne partie de la cargaison.

Le croiseur vint donc se positionner au-dessus puis ensuite le tracter dans la baie interne via les bras mécaniques installés. La taille de la baie des croiseurs variait selon les modèles. Certains n'étaient faits que pour le combat et ne possédaient littéralement pas de baie. L'espace était alors remplacé par plus de cellules énergétiques alimentant le destructeur canon Yamato. D'autres étaient spécialement agrandis pour accueillir des escadrons d'Ombre. Celui-ci était tout juste prévu pour recevoir des ravitailleurs ou des vaisseaux de maintenance. Ou bien un petit vaisseau en perdition.

Au cas où l'équipage se montrerait hostile à la perquisition qu'il comptait opérer, le commandant du bâtiment avait dépêché l'ensemble des marines présents, c'est à dire une dizaine. Ils étaient tous tendus, car au final personne ne savait ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Lorsque la porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit, en descendit une jeune femme avec deux longues tresses blondes et quelques hommes, tous habillés dans le genre de fripes que portaient les marchands. Le commandant s'avança, encadré par deux marines, vers le petit groupe qui paraissait inquiet.

« Mademoiselle, messieurs… Bienvenue à bord de l'Edimburg. Ne vous inquiétez de rien, nous sommes du dominion Terran. Vous serez bien traités. Je me demande juste une chose : c'est ce que vous transportez…

La femme aux tresses blondes s'avança et se gratta la nuque. Elle jaugea le commandant. C'était un homme de haute stature mais avec un regard pervers qui détruisait le personnage. Elle finit par dire avec gêne :

– Voyez-vous, monsieur, notre cargaison n'est pas du genre « répertoriée », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

– Oh, s'agirait-il d'opiacés ? fit le commandant dans un ricanement.

– Pour être plus précise, cela sort d'un laboratoire, monsieur. Ce n'est rien à côté des opiacés.

– Vous savez que seul le dominion est habilité à transporter de telles choses dans l'espace sous sa domination ?

– Euh, je sais bien, monsieur… Et si on pouvait s'arranger…

– Vous osez me corrompre ? feint s'offusquer l'homme. Vous avez de la chance de tomber sur un homme aussi compréhensif que moi. Il faut favoriser les petits commerces, ça nous est profitable à un moment où un autre. N'est-ce pas, soldats ?

Il y eut une rumeur d'approbation et de ricanements de la part de ses subordonnés.

– Tout à fait, confirma la femme en s'inclinant légèrement. Vous semblez un homme sage, commandant…

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et relevant ses yeux vers l'officier, ce dernier put voir qu'ils brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse.

– Cependant monseigneur, vous êtes peu prudent. Et prudence est mère de sagesse. Si bien que je retire ce que j'ai dit.

– Je ne vous suis pas très bien, fit le commandant en s'énervant un peu.

– Vous suivrez mieux lorsque votre champ de vue sera dégagé.

Dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, les têtes des marines aux côtés du commandant explosèrent à l'intérieur des casques, provoquant une giclée de sang et autres composants du corps humain sur Elyon et le commandant.

Elyon ne cilla même pas. Elle avait l'habitude du sang et des tripes. En plus d'être biologiste généticienne, elle avait appris la chirurgie sur le tas au cours des différentes expéditions des Graines de la Liberté. C'était donc elle qui s'était chargée de guérir les impitoyables plaies causées par les créatures zergs ou les balles des fusils Gauss.

Alors que les armures sans vie des deux gardes du corps tombaient à la renverse, une personne apparut dans un léger reflet bleuté sur le côté du commandant, appuyant le canon de son C10 agrémenté d'un silencieux sur la tempe. Les silencieux de C10 avaient une courte vie de par la vélocité et la taille des projectiles des fusils de précision Terran. Mais ici ils avaient eu leur utilité. Personne n'avait encore sonné l'alerte, n'ayant pas encore compris la chute des marines.

Les deux corps tombés, il y eut un bref silence puis un des techniciens commença à se diriger vers la sortie de la baie en courant. Ses jambes furent transpercées de deux projectiles venus de nulle part. Il tomba sans même être capable de pousser un cri et se tint les jambes, le visage figé vers le plafond dans une expression d'intense douleur.

Chamberlain, tenant toujours en joue la tempe du commandant, prit la parole :

« Ok, tout le monde, ceci est un… vol. En effet, nous allons prendre possession de ce bâtiment.

Le commandant, très attaché à son vaisseau, fut blessé dans sa fierté.

– De quel droit osez-vous capturer un vaisseau du Dominion ? Il est à moi !

– Pense plus loin que le bout de ton nez, imbécile, grogna Chamberlain, et regarde ce qui menace ta cervelle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la plus pertinente des réponses à mon annonce. Je te conseille donc vivement de revoir ta position. Et vous autres ! Si l'un de vous tente d'approcher d'un des boutons d'alarme ou de sortir, il subira le même sort que le jeune homme affalé dans la mare de sang là-bas. Je préciserai que ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai tiré dessus.

Les autres personnes présentes, marines comme techniciens, n'osèrent plus bouger que leurs yeux, scrutant l'air dans l'espoir de repérer le tueur invisible. Les soldats re-conditionnés n'avaient pu tirer sur les deux menaces qui se présentaient car elles étaient trop proches de leur officier et maintenant serraient leur fusil bien fort, l'instinct de survie reprenant le dessus. La peur ici présente était une des pires que l'on puisse ressentir : celle de l'inconnu.

Camouflée complètement, Will ressentait un certain plaisir à être la mort invisible, celle que tous ici craignaient. Elle restait son fusil en joue, tournoyant en attente d'un faux geste. D'autres marines des Graines de la Liberté sortirent du cargo et allèrent désarmer les marines qui n'opposèrent pas de résistance, ayant compris qu'ils risquaient plus à se battre qu'à obéir et leur chef étant menacé de mort. Ils avaient bien vu l'état de ce qui avait été la tête de leur compagnon.

– Patron, fit Chamberlain, tu vas avoir l'amabilité d'utiliser ton communicateur et d'appeler l'ensemble du poste de pilotage et de la salle des machines ici. Et pas de faux geste ! Ce n'est pas parce que je retourne dans les ombres que les balles ne peuvent pas en sortir. Allez !

Les marines alliés rentrèrent dans le cargo au pas de course pour se cacher tandis que Chamberlain se rendait invisible et que le commandant restait là sans bouger.

Elyon soupira et prit le communicateur à la ceinture du chef d'équipage pour le lui tendre avec un air insistant. Le concerné le prit, regarda l'objet comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le tenait dans ses mains, puis appuya sur le bouton qui lui permettait d'être entendu dans tous le vaisseau.

– Euh… A… A tout l'équipage, vous… Vous devez vous rendre immédiatement dans la baie d'atterrissage. Ceci concerne le centre de pilotage comme les machines. Assurez-vous que… que tout est en ordre, mettez le pilotage automatique et venez de suite dans la baie.

Il relâcha le bouton, en sueur. Il n'allait pas faire le héros. D'une part pour ses hommes, qui risquaient tous bêtement de se prendre des balles venues de nulle part, mais surtout parce qu'il n'était pas particulièrement courageux.

Tous l'équipage fut donc réuni dans la salle du vaisseau. Ceux déjà là ne bougeaient pas et la plupart fixaient le sol. L'atmosphère était lourde et bien vite les nouveaux arrivant comprirent que quelque chose clochaient. Une fois tout le monde là, les marines des Grains de la Liberté sortirent de nouveau de leur cachette et coururent vers les issues de la salle pour les garder. Elyon monta sur une caisse plus grande qu'elle et leva les bras :

– Nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous mettre à mort et le vaisseau est en parfait état de marche… Enfin presque. Donc vous allez tous monter dedans et rejoindre la base de votre choix, prévenir qu'il y a eu piraterie et tout et tout. Et vous, chef, serai sans doute dégradé, mais enfin bon, ce sera mieux que d'être jugé en cour martiale pour avoir cédé à la corruption, non ?

Le concerné ne dit rien. Il était terrorisé par la présence de deux fantômes dont l'un ne faisait aucune perturbation dans l'air. Il allait se contenter de respecter les ordres des assaillants et sauver sa vie, peu importe que sa solde soit réduite et qu'il ait peu de chance de remonter en grade pour s'être laissé avoir. A tous les regards interrogateurs vers lui, il hocha la tête avec un air résigné.

Alors l'ensemble de l'équipage grimpa docilement dans le vaisseau, sans que les marines aient besoin de les bousculer. Sauf un. Un vieux mécanicien à la moustache blanche encrassée et aux fringues toutes aussi sales. Malgré son âge avancé, il était assez musclé. Il s'avança d'un air certain vers Elyon, toujours juchée sur son estrade de fortune. Il croisa les bras et après s'être éclairci la gorge annonça :

« J'ai jamais aimé ces ploucs du Dominion. Mais j'ai pas le choix. J'ai une femme et un petit-fils sur une colonie, faut bien les nourrir.

Elyon jaugea l'homme en triturant une de ses tresses puis sourit en coin :

– On ne paye pas vraiment nos hommes, mais on les fournit en logement et nourriture, avec un petit bonus pour qu'ils se fassent plaisir. Et nous sommes pour le regroupement des familles, nous avons nos propres colonies. Sûres contre les zergs.

– Je connais ce tacot mieux que personne et son moteur est parfois capricieux. 'Voyez, ça fait 20 ans que je sers sur l'Edimburg.

– Mmh, on pourrait bien avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, admit Elyon. Soit, vous pouvez…

– Je veux aussi mes deux apprentis. C'est encore des bleus, mais ils apprendront.

Elyon haussa les épaules avec un air malicieux.

– Je ne vais pas séparer le technicien de ses outils, fussent-ils des humains… C'est d'accord.

– Koji, Loki, ramenez vos fesses ici, cria l'ancien.

Après un moment de flottement, deux autres mécanos émergèrent du transporteur rempli par l'équipage du croiseur et descendirent la rampe sous l'œil furieux de certains de leur collègues. Le vieux mécanicien, flanqué de ses deux disciples, se tourna de nouveau vers Elyon.

– Merci bien, ma p'tite dame. Vous le regretterez pas.

– Oh mais je n'imagine même pas le regretter, mon cher.

Lorsque tous les autres se furent tasser dans le cargo, Chamberlain réapparut, fusil baissé et grand sourire sur le visage. Il chercha un technicien dans la foule et dit :

– Les communications ne sont plus opérationnelles. Vous pouvez toujours essayer de réparer, l'interface n'est plus là et je doute que vous en ayez une sur vous. En revanche le guidage est en parfait état, alors bon voyage ! »

Et Melvin, qui faisait partie de l'expédition, appuya sur le bouton de fermeture de la porte du vaisseau.

Will mit ses mains sur les hanches et inspira un grand coup. Elle était dans la cabine de pilotage avec Elyon et Chamberlain.

« Et voilà ! Maintenant on a la classe ! Un croiseur, non mais dites, c'est la classe, non ?

Elyon se contenta de rire en acquiesçant, tandis que Daniel soupirait.

– Votre enthousiasme est tout à votre honneur, Will. Mais nous ferions bien de partir d'ici et vite. Et puis, je me demande si tout compte fait avoir un croiseur ne va pas nuire à notre discrétion. Jenkins est en train de bidouiller les balises et autres émetteurs, mais reste que ce croiseur reste définitivement un élément de l'Empire Terran.

– Tu penses que Mengsk va courir après ? demanda Will. Un petit croiseur ?

– Je ne sais pas. Peut-être a-t-il des choses plus importantes en tête. Je me demande si les zergs lui font la vie dure. Vous n'avez pas une idée, vous qui êtes la fille adoptive de leur reine ?

Will se gratta la nuque, gênée.

– Je dois avouer que comme nous nous sommes concentrés sur les installations du Dominion et que nous avons évité les zergs, je suis à la masse. Il me faudrait rencontrer un Seigneur… Mais…

– Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? intervint Elyon.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? répliqua la semi-zerg avec défi.

– Lors des expériences que j'ai effectuées sur toi, ton lien psychique avec la nuée est ressorti plusieurs fois. Ces ondes cérébrales sont spéciales et émettent deux champs et l'un d'entre eux est une sorte de balise de marquage. Je le sais parce que le signal se reproduit en boucle. Si un Seigneur te capte, tu es bonne pour être repérée par ta mère.

Will cacha ses yeux derrière sa chevelure violette et serra les poings.

– Rien ne t'échappe…

– Pas quand ça te concerne, ma chérie.

– Oui, j'ai peur de me faire pister. J'ai… J'ai l'impression que je peux contrer ça. Quand je suis seule je me concentre et essaye de brouiller cette… balise. Je la ressens, c'est déjà un progrès.

– En effet, répondit le professeur Lambert en massant l'épaule de Will. Tu développes tes propres capacités. Elles ont été bridées par ta sortie prématurée je suppose, mais je ne peux jurer de rien quant à leur étendue, nos connaissances sur les zergs sont trop restreintes.

Chamberlain se mit en face des deux autres alors que le croiseur avait atteint sa pleine vitesse et se dirigeait à présent vers leur base.

– Dites-moi, Lambert… Vous avez parlé de deux champs psychiques zergs chez Will, non ?

– Oui, et ? répondit Elyon en plissant les yeux.

– A quoi sert le second ?

Un sourire en coin naquit sur les lèvres de la scientifique.

– Je ne peux être sûre de rien, mais étant donné que Will est la « fille » de Kerrigan, la conjecture me semble raisonnable.

Will fronça les sourcils et perça Elyon du regard.

– Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais trouvé. Moi-même je pense savoir de quoi il s'agit.

Chamberlain s'éclaircit la gorge et Elyon soupira.

– Oui, donc… Will émet tout simplement des ondes utiles pour diriger des zergs.

La concernée se détourna, comme si on venait de la couvrir de honte. Chamberlain la prit par l'épaule.

– Allons, Will, il faut cesser de vous lamenter sur vos capacités. Vous imaginez ? Vous pouvez contrôler les zergs, comme Kerrigan !

– En fait… Je le fais déjà depuis très longtemps. Enfin je le faisais, dans la ruche. Mais je préfère oublier tout ce que j'étais dans cette ruche. Faire confiance à mes qualités d'humaine plutôt qu'à mes capacités zergs.

– Tu ne dois pas ! protesta Elyon. On dirait une gamine. Plutôt que de te cacher, montre-nous ça ! Nous en serons d'autant plus heureuse de t'avoir avec nous !

Après un moment de réflexion, Will se tourna vers la biologiste avec un air de gratitude.

– Merci, Elyon. Et merci Daniel. J'ai besoin de ce genre de discours. Bon, et maintenant, cap sur notre base ! Les Graines de le Liberté vont bientôt éclore ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait trouver un autre nom pour notre faction, non ? »

* * *

**J'essaye d'approfondir au maximum la dualité qu'il pourrait y avoir dans le personnage de Will, qui quelque part est une anti-héroïne. Quelque part seulement. Dans le prochain chapitre, une révélation à propos d'Eva, pas aussi zerg qu'elle en a l'air. **


	14. CROISSANCE

**Avant-propos : Je dois parler d'un truc assez surprenant pour moi. Peut-être ceux qui suivent les news de Starcraft 2 en développement auront remarqué. Ainsi le jeu sera divisé en 3, une partie pour chaque race. Le fait de raquer 3 fois, même pour plus de missions de campagne me fait assez mal, mais bon... Mais le plus étonnant est le TITRE de ce 1er volet consacré aux Terrans : _LES AILES DE LA LIBERTE !_ Je me doute que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Mais... c'est... wow, quoi. Même s'il n'y a aucun rapport, c'est con mais je me sens fier qu'une partie de ma fic se retrouve dans le titre d'un jeu Blizzard. Reste à voir s'il s'agit ici d'une faction dont le but est de contrer le Dominion. Et si une Fille de Kerrigan apparaîtra dans cet opus, auquel cas le doute ne sera plus permis et je serai tout bonnement aux anges. :)**

**Mais à présent, place à un chapitre Prise de Conscience. De la baston s'amène, ne vous inquiétez pas.**

* * *

CROISSANCE (PRESENT)

Ce fut Elyon qui découvrit Eva la première. D'abord, elle crut que c'était une nouvelle recrue et lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans la chambre du commandant Visconti, et en sous-vêtements en plus. Eva se retourna et tandis que les yeux de la scientifique s'élargissaient au possible, elle faillit trébucher en arrière.

« C'est toi, Eva ? Tu…

– C'est bien, non ?

– Je me demandais si tu… Et en fait oui… Oh mon dieu, je vais chercher Will ! Ne bouge pas d'ici et… Tiens tourne-lui le dos quand elle entrera, ça lui fera la même grosse claque. »

Elyon se dépêcha de trouver Will dans la base de la planète Haltar et finit par la trouver aux hangars. Elle la tira littéralement par la manche malgré les protestations de son amie aux yeux violets et la força à entrer dans sa propre chambre.

Will mit les mains sur les hanches et regarda la silhouette qui regardait au dehors et donc lui tournait le dos. Il s'agissait d'une femme qui devait avoir la vingtaine, avec une chevelure blonde mi-longue. Et elle se trimballait en sous-vêtements. Dans sa propre chambre.

« Euh, dites-moi, vous vous croyez où là ? Si vous êtes encore une fille publique commandée par le colonel Escobar, je vais lui casser la gueule. Allez, déclinez votre identité.

Tout en se retournant, Eva sourit et dit d'une voix humaine et timide :

– Bah c'est moi, grande sœur.

Will resta tétanisée. Ses yeux se fixèrent alternativement sur chaque partie du corps d'Eva qui avait changé. Ses cheveux qui étaient devenu d'un blond foncé. Sa peau, qui était nacrée et tachetée de grains de beauté dont un ornait magnifiquement le dessus de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres, justement, roses et lisses. Ses mains dont les ongles étaient ronds et d'un blanc d'ivoire. Et enfin son œil droit, bleu comme celle des rivières d'Aiur.

Puis son regard tomba sur l'autre œil. Il restait jaune et bordé d'écailles. Mais le reste de la transformation était tel que ce détail était vite éludé. Will mit sa main devant la bouche et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait devant elle une magnifique jeune humaine. Elle n'en revenait pas.

– Mais… Comment ? Tu…

– Je me suis entraînée en secret… Elyon m'a raconté comment tu avais fait pour prendre petit à petit ton apparence humaine. J'ai fait pareil. Ca a été dur. Et parfois douloureux.

– Mais… Tu étais zerg à la base. Je ne veux pas te blesser en disant ça mais normalement tu ne devrais pas pouvoir…

– Attends, l'interrompit Elyon. Je vais t'expliquer. Je voulais être sûre que les analyses de l'ADN d'Eva était correcte – l'ADN des zergs est horriblement complexe, mais les résultats préliminaires semblent avoir été exacts. Toi, comme Eva, avez votre ADN à moitié humain. Une sorte de mémoire génétique qui n'apparaît pas à la surface, dominée par les gènes zergs. Mais l'ADN zerg à lui-même une faculté de transformation et de développement. Il peut piocher pour évoluer dans les gènes zergs… Ou dans les gènes humains, si la personne qui détient le corps arrive à dominer cette capacité. C'est ce qui est arrivé chez toi. Et chez Eva, maintenant.

– Le problème, enchaîna Eva, c'est que…

Elle baissa la tête et en quelques secondes son corps redevint zerg. Enfin presque. Elle parut alors désolée et écarta les bras.

– Je suis incapable de le maintenir comme toi, grande sœur. Regarde, je suis redevenue complètement zerg. Complètement bestiale.

Elle releva lentement la tête avec un air affligé et Elyon fronça les sourcils tandis que Will secouait l'index et souriant à moitié.

– Euh, non, Eva… Je crois que tu n'as pas tout récupéré. Tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir.

Pleine d'espoir, Eva courut à la salle de bain et poussa un petit cri d'excitation lorsqu'elle remarqua que son œil droit demeurait d'un bleu éclatant, avec autour un peu de vrai peau. Elle poussa un cri de joie tandis que Will se tournait vers Elyon en croisant les bras.

– Attends une minute, toi. Je suis humaine à la base donc pour moi tout se tient. Mais Eva… D'où tire-t-elle ses gènes ? C'est une créature créée par Kerrigan.

– Oui mais… Sur son modèle, répliqua Elyon avec les yeux plein de malice.

– Sur son… Non ! Attends ! Ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense !

– Je ne suis pas un Fantôme moi. Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs psychiques pour lire dans les pensées.

– Kerrigan… Serait encore un peu humaine ?!

– Elle a du par erreur ou hasard balancer tout ce qu'elle avait d'humain dans Eva. Ce qui fait qu'elle est la seule à exprimer tout ça alors qu'elle est née zerg.

– Ce serait la plus énorme des contradictions avec ce que dit Kerrigan, ce serait fantastique ! Il faudrait qu'elle voit Eva, ça lui ferait un de ces chocs, je veux voir son visage toujours sûr de lui devenir incrédule !

– Minute, Will. Pense à Eva. Pour sa sécurité, et même pour la tienne, il vaut mieux que vous ne retourniez pas voir Kerrigan. Je ne doute pas que la Reine de Pique en serait traumatisée, la pauvre elle pensait être débarrassée de tout son passé de faible humaine…

– De toute façon, elle n'a jamais pu me tromper là-dessus, elle ne m'a jamais considérée comme un animal considère sa progéniture. Regarde, lorsque je suis revenue, c'est comme si j'étais une adolescente qui avait fugué. Ce que j'étais un peu en fait. Quand je dis que c'est ma mère, ce n'est pas juste une question de résurrection et de génitrice, c'est un lien. Malsain au possible, mais un lien quand même. Je me demande si elle a créé ses filles parce que je n'étais plus là… A cause du manque.

– Là ce sont vraiment de simples suppositions, fit Elyon en trifouillant une de ses tresses. Enfin bon, la vérité a éclaté. Même si notre petite Eva a encore du mal à se maintenir en humaine.

– J'y arriverai ! intervint Eva qui était revenue vers les deux autres. En revanche, pour l'œil, je n'y crois pas trop… Parce que je me suis vraiment concentrée de toute mes forces et rien. Ca semble irrémédiablement zerg.

– Tu pourras porter un bandeau, ou une simple lunette de Fantôme. D'ailleurs… Si tu arrives désormais à prendre forme humaine, je pense qu'on peut t'envisager une carrière dans les Ailes de la Liberté. »

Will eut un sourire malicieux.

Eva finit de mettre les gants. Elle était désormais habillée d'une tenue complète de Fantôme. Elle s'était forcée à rester humaine pour l'essayage et Will trouvait que l'ensemble lui allait très bien. Elle avait seulement eu un peu de mal à trouver sa taille car Eva demeurait, en taille humaine, une jeune adolescente.

Assise sur un banc du vestiaire pour femmes, Will la contempla de haut en bas et sentit son cœur se serrer. Eva était un joli brin de femme, comme disaient les hommes. Même si elle n'avait pas de formes de par sa jeunesse, sa silhouette et son visage ne laissaient présager qu'un futur radieux en terme de beauté physique. Mais Eva s'en fichait certainement. Elle aurait pu être laide que ça ne l'aurait pas choquée. Tout ce qui comptait pour la jeune zerg c'était d'avoir une apparence humaine. Will se rappela alors de la photo de Sarah Kerrigan, humaine et souriante. Elle était belle, elle aussi. Will elle-même était considérée comme jolie par ses semblables. Et la bestialité des zergs venait gâcher tout ça. Ce n'était pas tant que Will tenait à son physique avantageux, c'est qu'on pouvait constater une inversion complète des sentiments d'une personne envers ces individus métamorphosés qu'étaient les trois femmes : elles étaient humaines, on leur tournait autour ; elles étaient zergs, on ne pensait qu'à les tuer. Alors que pour Will et la petite zerg qu'elle avait enlevée, l'intérieur restait le même. Et la commandant ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti d'être appréciée par ses pairs.

Elle regarda Eva tout en ruminant ces pensées, perdant peu à peu son sourire. La zerg le remarqua et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ca ne va pas ?

– Euh, si, si…

Eva baissa les yeux.

– Will, je le ressens quand tu ne vas pas bien. En entendant ta voix, en lisant ton regard… Sans doute parce que nous sommes toutes les deux z…

– Je ne le suis qu'en partie ! cria Will comme pour fuir ses pensées.

Son interlocutrice recula de quelques pas, surprise par l'agressivité de Will. Elle reprit forme zerg sous la pression et déchira son costume dans le dos à cause de ses ailes. Contemplant le résultat de sa saute d'humeur, Will eut un hoquet de frayeur.

– Je… Je suis désolée, Eva. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

– Ca me fait mal au cœur, ce que tu viens de dire.

– Je me doute… E… Ecoute, nos situations sont différentes, tu le sais. Je ne trouve pas les mots pour t'expliquer, mais… J'ai peur… Tu as hérité par nature d'une humanité déconcertante pour une zerg. Tu pars dans l'autre sens.

– Ca n'explique pas que tu t'énerves. C'est… de la peur, tu dis ?

– Oui, je… Et si, un jour, le contrôle m'échappait ? Ou si j'étais de nouveau plongée dans un Bassin Génétique. Si je me mettais à me comporter comme notre mère, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, ça me terrifierait. Car ça pourrait m'éloigner de tous ceux que je connais et qui m'apprécient… qui m'aiment.

Will se sentait pitoyable de se confier à une enfant, qui plus est une enfant qui ne saisissait certainement pas ce que Will voulait exprimer. Mais la semi-zerg avait tort.

Eva contracta tout son corps et dans un énorme effort parvint à reprendre forme humaine. Elle s'approcha de sa grande sœur et cette dernière put constater qu'elle était en sueur de par sa concentration pour rester humaine. Elle s'assit sur une cuisse de Will et entoura son cou de ses bras.

– Pour moi, Will, tu es une humaine. Une humaine qui a volé les attraits des zergs.

– Je m'en serais bien passée.

– Tu ne le penses pas, Will, j'en suis certaine. Déjà à cause de la dette dont tu parles sans arrêt envers notre mère. Et parce que tu ne fais rien contre ça. Tu as peut-être peur, mais tu ne te maudis pas, tu ne cherches pas absolument le moyen de te nettoyer de ça. Ca te plaît d'avoir ce pouvoir.

Will cligna des yeux et regarda Eva bien dans les yeux. Avant de détourner son regard. Sa petite sœur avait des yeux perçants, notamment l'œil jaune qui semblait la sonder. Etait-il possible qu'elle puisse lire en Will ce qu'elle-même ne s'avouait pas ?

– Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

– Si tu haïssais tellement ce côté de toi, je ne serais pas avec toi, tu ne m'aurais pas pris sous ton aile.

– Je… C'est sans doute vrai. Oui, c'est sans faille. Tu penses que j'aurais peur de quelque chose qui n'est que dans ma tête ?

– Je ne suis pas vraiment dans ta tête, Will. Mais pourquoi changerais-tu en mal ?

– Ce n'est pas faux…

– Et puis, dis-toi une chose, grande sœur. Tu peux prendre n'importe quelle forme et adopter n'importe quelle attitude, je t'aimerai quand même. Parce que t'es une grande sœur géniale. Pas comme les deux autres qui me considèrent comme une erreur de la nature. »

Will fut touchée par cette déclaration et eut la très nette impression d'avoir une protection en plus contre un quelconque changement. Ainsi que le sentiment d'avoir une nouvelle chose à protéger : les aspects humains de Kerrigan qui avaient pris corps en Eva.

* * *

**J'ai un peu de mal à développer Eva. Pas que je sache où je veux la mener. Mais alterner entre une conscience Zerg claire et le comportement d'une petite fille est assez chaud. Vivement qu'elle grandisse. Et elle grandira vite.**


	15. SOLO

**Avant-propos : Starcraft 2 ne cesse de se montrer plus aguicheur. J'ai vu une vidéo avec Zeratul et Kerrigan... Celle-ci promet un beau combat entre ces deux héros charismatiques. Je me sens un peu sous pression avec le jeu approchant. Je n'aurais d'ailleurs certainement pas le temps de finir cette fic avant la sortie de Starcraft 2, ce qui bousillera tous ce que j'ai fais. Dommage. Mais bon en attendant, je vais continuer à poster, on verra bien. Bonne lecture !**  


* * *

SOLO (PASSE)

Les Graines de la Liberté avaient lancé une modeste campagne de reconnaissance des forces en présence dans le secteur où stationnait leur vaisseau-laboratoire et le croiseur qui formait désormais son escorte – Chamberlain l'avait baptisé le Washington en hommage à celui qu'il disait être un grand homme des temps anciens de la Terre. Et l'une des sondes ramena un étrange enregistrement qui avait largement intéressé Jenkins.

Le bureau technique des Graines de la Liberté connaissait les codages des transmissions du Dominion Terran et du Combinat Kel-Morian. Or, les émissions interceptées par la sonde exploratrice étaient différentes encore, ce qui était étonnant puis que les confédérés et par la suite l'Empire Terran s'étaient arrangés pour absorber ou éradiquer toute faction dissidente, laissant le riche Combinat tranquille en échange de ressources. Les indépendants étaient donc extrêmement rares. D'un autre côté, les émissions venaient d'une lune assez isolée des gisements de ressource ; ceux qui y habitaient comptaient peut-être sur l'absence de forces dans le secteur pour rester tranquille.

Will voulut dès lors absolument y effectuer une mission de reconnaissance. Et son intérêt doubla lorsque Jenkins lui annonça ceci :

« Ce n'est pas tout, Miss Visconti. Lorsque j'écoute les transmissions cryptées, bien entendu je ne comprends pas, mais je repère un rythme fréquent d'onde particulièrement grave, comme un rythme cardiaque. Et ce genre d'émission est la conséquence du parasitage des ondes émises par un cristal Khaydarin…

– Sans déconner ? fit Will avec enthousiasme. Alors il faut vraiment y aller. Mais attendez, vous parlez d'un cristal… Vous voulez dire « un » cristal, un petit machin, genre pendentif ?

Jenkins eut un petit rire un peu dément et passa la main sur son crâne chauve.

– Miss Visconti, pour qu'un cristal, un minéral, émette des ondes capables de déformer des transmissions pareilles, il ne faut pas un cristal… Mais un gisement.

– Alors c'est décidé, on y va ! »

Puis Will avait eut la bonne idée de demander pour la première fois à partir en solo. En fait de demander, elle l'imposait puisqu'à présent elle avait un rang supérieur à Elyon et Chamberlain au sein des Graines de la Liberté.

Et lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans son Ombre, naviguant vers la lune, Will regretta son choix. D'une part elle s'ennuyait un peu à devoir naviguer en silence radio et d'autre part elle craignait un peu ce qui pouvait se passer. Après tout, il pouvait bien se terrer sur cette lune une armée complète. Sa mission allait donc être typiquement celle d'un Fantôme, un vrai : la furtivité serait son meilleur atout. Une fois à portée de radar, elle engagea le camouflage de son appareil et s'éloigna de la source des émissions, contournant la lune. En effet, foncer directement vers l'émetteur, même camouflée, était imprudent car des détecteurs pouvaient très bien l'attendre. Et ceux-ci pouvaient d'ailleurs apparaître sous la forme de tourelles lance-roquettes qui se feraient une joie de la réduire en petits morceaux.

Elle prit donc une distance de sécurité et traversa l'atmosphère de la lune non sans une certaine appréhension. Elle consulta ses capteurs pour découvrir que l'atmosphère était parfaitement viable. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses yeux lui en donnèrent la confirmation puisqu'elle découvrit des montagnes basses et une large forêt, le tout couvert de neige. Elle consulta la température et eut un frisson devant les 35°F affichés. Pour l'instant l'habitacle de l'Ombre lui fournissait la chaleur, mais elle risquait d'avoir sacrément froid une fois dehors.

Elle vola à basse altitude afin de trouver une clairière puis quand elle l'eut trouvée elle se posa en douceur, avec tout le savoir-faire qu'elle avait acquis – c'est à dire en ayant seulement lu le manuel puis avec l'expérience.

Après un moment d'hésitation elle ouvrit le cockpit et s'apprêta à sentir le froid envahir son corps. Pendant un court instant en effet elle fut frigorifié puis elle sentit un tremblement dans son corps et l'instant d'après elle avait l'impression d'être dans un manteau intégral avec chauffage. Elle ôta son gant et traversa l'air de sa main. Elle avait toujours le sens du toucher, mais ne ressentait plus le froid.

Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle ne devait son réchauffement qu'à ses caractéristiques zergs qui, même si elle en cachait les manifestations physiques, demeuraient en elle. Elle contempla sa main, imaginant toutes les bactéries et autres organismes qui n'étaient pas humains et qui se baladaient dans ses veines, la protégeant de maladies, lui fournissant de la chaleur, permettant la reconstitution rapide des cellules, faisant d'elle un… Non, elle ne devait pas penser ça, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était en mission en tant que Fantôme, un Fantôme humain.

Elle sortit une bâche blanche aux motifs hexagonaux de la soute et la disposa par-dessus l'Ombre d'un geste gracieux. Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée que rien ne dépassait, elle appuya sur un petit bouton sur un des coins et la bâche prit aussitôt la couleur de l'environnement environnant, soit la neige. Vue du ciel, la bâche ferait totalement illusion.

« Jenkins, murmura Will, tu es un génie. »

Elle consulta le radar sur son poignet et entama son périple vers la source des ondes. Elle avait avec elle des rations de survies et un liquide vitaminé lui permettant de tenir une semaine. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'aurait même pas faim avant une semaine. Et que si elle devait manger, affamée, elle pourrait manger un humain…

Elle s'arrêta au milieu des arbres, horrifiée par sa propre pensée. Elle ne devait même pas penser que c'était possible, non… Elle essaya de concentrer ses pensées sur tous les membres des Graines de la Liberté qui comptait sur elle et se mit à courir en direction de la base mystérieuse.

Pendant 3 jours elle courut, occupant son esprit à imaginer toutes sortes de techniques d'infiltration, puis quand elle fut à court d'idées, elle se remémora tous les indices qui portaient à croire qu'Elyon avait des vues sur elle. Elle ne prenait qu'un court repos d'une heure de temps en temps et ne dormait même pas. La fatigue ne la prenait pas.

Will se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas comme dans la base. D'être seule avec un environnement ouvert autour d'elle et qui pouvait se montrer hostile à tout moment avait ouvert en elle quelque chose qu'elle interpréta comme un instinct. Elle était en alerte sur chaque détail sonore, visuel ou olfactif sans que cela perturbe sa réflexion, lorsqu'elle se reposait elle sentait une partie de son esprit, comme un gardien, toujours en alerte. Même si elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue, l'impossibilité de dormir réellement la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être un robot fait de chair.

Sa mère ne lui avait en fait rien enseigné de tous ce qu'elle avait acquis. Ou alors pas grand chose. Au final, elle découvrait la plupart des choses elle-même, loin de la Ruche.

Après avoir traversé forêts et cols de montagne sans dévier de son objectif, Will perçut un vrombissement de moteur alors qu'elle se trouvait dans de hautes herbes. Elle mit ses lunettes et sortit la tête de la végétation. En zoomant, elle put découvrir ni plus ni moins un tank arclite en mouvement. Will se devait de s'avouer ce fait : si le char lui tirait dessus, même s'il n'était pas en mode siège, elle serait réduite en charpie. Si elle ne mourrait pas sur le coup, en tout cas elle devrait attendre avant de pouvoir bouger de nouveau. Elle regarda avec les lunettes thermiques et devina parmi les plantes des hommes armés. Mais pas des Marines. Ils ne portaient pas d'énormes armures. En revanche ils trimballaient d'énormes armes. Il s'agissait donc de mercenaires. Toutes les armées régulières utilisaient les armures de combat et même les Graines de la Liberté. Rares étaient ceux qui se baladaient avec des parties de leur corps à nu. S'il s'agissait de mercenaires alors on était bien face à des indépendants. Et apparemment une petite faction puisqu'elle ne bénéficiait même pas d'armures volées. Quoique…

Tout en avançant pour les contourner, elle observa de plus prêt le tank, cherchant une marque d'appartenance. Et lorsqu'elle vit le logo qu'on avait tenté d'effacer, elle ricana. Le Protectorat Umojan…

Si le Combinat Kel-Morian était une guilde de commerçants plutôt lâches, le Protectorat valait encore moins. Il s'agissait d'une bande d'opportunistes qui faisaient copain-copain avec la faction qui avait le plus de chance de vaincre et qui tenait absolument à son petit secteur privé. Ils n'étaient pas riches mais tenaient le coup via des tractations plus que louches, qui ne touchaient en rien au commerce. Mengsk leur avait laissé leur territoire en paiement d'une dette : le Protectorat lui avait fourni armes, munitions et vaisseaux à ses débuts, ainsi qu'une base de repli. Chamberlain était déjà là à l'époque. Et… Kerrigan aussi.

Ainsi le Protectorat Umojan faisait dans la vente d'arme… A des dissidents. Will était presque tentée de prévenir le Dominion pour que Mengsk se tourne vers d'autres proies que sa faction. Elle avança derrière la ligne de patrouille du tank, se rendant invisible lorsqu'elle dut sortir des hautes herbes. Elle avança vite mais pas trop pour pouvoir remarquer n'importe quoi. Mais arrivée en haut d'une colline, elle eut un choc.

Un véritable complexe s'étendait devant elle, composé de bâtiments militaires, de tourelles et de bunkers, mais surtout d'une foultitude de laboratoires et centrales d'énergie. Et même si la première ligne de défense semblait contenir toujours autant de mercenaires, les Chars, les Goliaths et surtout les Croiseurs qui étaient postés tout autour du complexe laissait penser qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur une vulgaire troupe de trafiquants. Et vu le nombre de laboratoires… C'était une installation scientifique. Elle venait vraiment de pêcher un gros poisson. Et il fallait encore qu'elle s'infiltre.

Bien évidemment, Will avait une sainte horreur des laboratoires. Et des expériences sur l'homme plus particulièrement.

Peu de factions s'intéressaient aux recherches scientifiques sur les êtres humains. En partie à cause de Mengsk. A l'origine, les vaisseaux de colonisation qui s'étaient échoués dans la galaxie avaient emporté avec eux des données sur différents domaines, mais de loin le plus convoité avait été celui sur les personnes ayant un potentiel psychique élevé. La Confédération avait fini par s'en emparer et avait développé le projet « Fantôme » qui avait été un franc succès. Puis Mengsk avait débarqué et chamboulé un peu les choses.

Après l'accession de cet homme à la tête de la plus grande faction Terran, les laboratoires de l'Empire prétendaient développer des médicaments pour guérir les nouveaux maux tels que ce qu'on appelait « le syndrome de Mar Sara », cherchaient des solutions contre la pollution des villes et tentaient de trouver le processus inverse de l'infestation Zerg. De jolies paroles, mais en vérité une simple propagande du Dominion.

Avant même son accession à la tête de l'Empire Terran, Arcturus Mengsk convoitait déjà les recherches des confédérés. Lorsqu'il avait prétendu vouloir détruire un vaisseau-laboratoire en y envoyant le célèbre James Raynor, il avait en fait récupéré les données sur l'émetteur psychique qui lui avaient alors permis d'attirer les zergs en zone confédérée. Et de faire jouer un peu plus tard à Sarah Kerrigan le rôle de chair à canon, entraînant les évènements que l'on sait.

Lorsque Mengsk prenaient les positions confédérées, à chaque fois il faisait bien attention d'épargner les scientifiques et de les extraire des bases avant l'assaut grâce aux Fantômes. La garantie d'une totale liberté dans leurs recherches et une intéressante rémunération avaient tôt fait de les convaincre de changer de camp. Tout se faisait dans l'ombre, Chamberlain pouvait en témoigner, il avait été un des extracteurs. Finalement lorsque l'Empire avait été constitué, Mengsk avait déjà à sa botte toute une armée de scientifiques tous moins recommandables les uns que les autres. Et il avait alors entrepris d'améliorer les capacités des Fantômes, quitte à en faire des machines à tuer sans aucune volonté et à repousser les limites de l'immoralité pour y arriver. C'est ainsi que Will s'était retrouvée dans cette cuve. « Mieux vaut aujourd'hui avoir un esprit simple », disait Elyon.

Les Graines de la Liberté avaient réussi à récupérer des dossiers des recherches de l'Empire et lorsqu'Elyon avait lu le rapport qui établissait le succès des expériences de reproductions forcées entre être doués d'une forte capacité psy quant à faire naître un enfant encore plus puissant, elle avait littéralement donné un coup de poing dans un mur en métal sans se ménager, se brisant ainsi deux phalanges. Elyon n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'énerver, c'était un peu le rayon de soleil permanent des Graines de la Liberté.

Mais c'était une scientifique. Et plus dur pour elle, une scientifique avec de l'éthique. Ainsi cette forme d'eugénisme la mettait hors d'elle et elle jura de tuer chaque scientifique affilié à ces projets horribles. De ses propres mains.

Will frissonna en repensant à tout cela et en se hissant hors de la ravine. Elle avait réussi à trouver une faille dans le système de défense de la base : cette dernière était bâtie sur des sols préfabriqués.

Le Protectorat Umojan ne pouvait pas se vanter de grand chose. Mais une de ses fiertés étaient les sols préfabriqués. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'énormes plate-formes carrées de plusieurs kilomètres de long qui servaient de support à des bases. Les sols faisaient plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur et contenaient toutes les infrastructures nécessaires au fonctionnement d'une base : câbles électriques, conduites, tunnels d'évacuation pour les urgences… Très utiles donc, faciles et rapides à installer, elles étaient surtout prisées par les trafiquants et les rares factions autonomes, mais il arrivait que l'Empire en prenne commande – avec un rabais bien entendu. Il y avait cependant deux inconvénients. Il fallait d'abord bien vérifier sur quel terrain on posait les sols préfabriqués. S'il était meuble, il suffisait que les bâtiments se posent pour que la plate-forme s'enfonce dans le sol, créant une catastrophe. L'autre inconvénient était que le Protectorat n'était pas un adepte du « Satisfait ou Remboursé » ni du service après-vente et encore moins de la garantie.

Le deuxième inconvénient arrangeait bien Will : il fallait faire attention d'accoler correctement les plate-formes les unes contre les autres, sans quoi des failles laissaient la possibilité à des personnes malintentionnées de se faufiler. Et c'était précisément ce qu'avait fait Will. Après avoir activé son camouflage, elle s'était approchée en faisant confiance à son « compas dans l'œil » pour ne pas entrer dans le champ de vision des radars de tourelle. Puis elle avait aperçu du coin de l'œil ce décalage entre deux plaques et en avait profité.

Avant de s'extirper de la ravine, Will avait bien sûr regardé où elle se trouvait et avait eu la chance de se retrouver juste devant l'entrée de maintenance d'un des laboratoires, c'est à dire l'entrée des sous-sols du bâtiment. L'accès rêvé pour un Fantôme. A elle les conduites d'air et autres canalisations !

* * *

**Un chapitre pas très long mais qui l'aurait trop été si je l'avais collé avec la suite. Histoire de faire un peu de teasing, dans deux chapitres, j'introduirai un perso et pas des moindres : Samir Duran...**


	16. BATAILLE

**Avant-propos : Parce qu'un lecteur dénommé Milkow a posté une review sacrément gratifiante, voire trop (je n'écris certainement pas la meilleure fic de Starcraft, une bonne fic est terminée), je vais poster les chapitres de que j'avais écris mais pas posté, sans pour autant promettre de finir cette fic. Il y a plusieurs raisons : déjà, je l'ai laissée en gestation trop longtemps, je ne suis plus tellement dans le bain, même si c'est la fic la plus simple parmi celles que j'ai écrites. Ensuite, Starcraft 2 est passé par là et avec lui le non-sens de mon scénario. On pourrait toujours parler de futur alternatif, mais bof... J'avais pensé à quelques éléments qui pourraient peut-être faire coller ma fic à Starcraft 2 (notamment le fait que le hasard a voulu que la faction de Will ait le même nom que le jeu n°1 de Starcraft 2), mais pas sûr que j'ai envie de tout articuler. On verra. Je garantis rien.**

**En attendant, voici un chapitre qui fera entrer en action la petite Eva. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Eva inspirait l'air d'Aiur à fond. Même s'il restait un fond vicié par les ravages de la guerre, il n'y avait que de la nature autour. Elle se trouvait en compagnie de Will et d'une faction de Marines, sur le haut d'une falaise qui donnait sur des plaines et une rivière assez belle. Eva, en sueur, ne se priva pas de finir sa gourde d'eau. Will et elle venaient de se livrer à un petit jeu de chasse entre elles. Et Eva avait été la proie. Elle avait d'abord cru qu'à cause de ses origines totalement zerg, elle aurait le dessus sur celle qui l'avait recueillie. Mais telle fut prise qui croyait prendre et Eva avait perdu, même avec les trente minutes d'avance laissées par Will. Elle portait la combinaison que lui avait trouvée Will et qui avait été agrémentée de deux trous dans le dos pour les ailes d'Eva. Mais ces dernières n'apparaissaient plus dans son dos, car Eva commençait à maîtriser une bonne partie de ses aspects zerg.

Elyon avait parlé « d'habitude génétique ». A force de vouloir faire changer son corps d'aspect, les cellules du corps d'Eva enregistraient cette volonté. Ainsi les griffes des pieds et des mains, ainsi que les ailes avaient disparu, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser ni de ses cheveux tentaculaires ni de sa peau écailleuse. En revanche l'un de ses yeux était désormais définitivement bleu, tandis que l'autre ne voulait pas changer. Ainsi, peu importait son apparence, on voyait qu'elle n'était ni totalement zerg, ni totalement humaine. Mais les gens de la base avaient tendance à se méfier d'elle et surtout Zylar et ses disciples qui n'aimaient pas les émanations psychiques zergs qu'elle émettait en permanence. C'était un peu comme si elle sentait mauvais pour eux. Et Will ne se privait pas de leur reprocher leur intolérance. Zylar s'était excusé de son comportement sans pour autant changer d'avis :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, matriarche Visconti, mais avec tous le respect que je vous dois, vous ne pouvez demander aux gens de notre peuple d'accepter dans leur communauté des êtres qui leur sont totalement opposés. Nous ressentons, comment dire… Une haine instinctive envers tous ce qui est zerg car il n'en est jamais ressorti quoique ce soit de bon. Avant que vous ne vous mettiez en colère et formuliez des reproches à mon encontre, laissez-moi préciser ma pensée : je n'ai rien du tout contre la petite Eva. Et je lui ferai confiance si vous lui faites confiance. Mais je vous préviens que je ne pourrais jamais la porter dans mon cœur. Aussi par avance, je m'excuse pour toutes les vexations que je pourrais lui causer ou vous causer. Je m'excuse également au nom de mes semblables. »

Et il s'était incliné en frappant sa paume avec son poing. En y repensant, Will secoua la tête et murmura pour elle-même :

« Je ne comprendrai jamais ces Protoss…

Eva, qui avait entendu, se redressa et lui adressa un sourire gêné.

– Tu comprends les zergs, c'est déjà quelque chose, tu sais…

– Moui, mais il n'est pas question de communication avec les zergs. Enfin je veux dire que de toute façon on ne coopère pas avec eux, il n'y a pas de diplomatie ou de discussion. Chaque sous-être obéit à son supérieur…

– Il y a maman…

Will grogna.

– Certes… Et tes deux sœurs. Et n… toi. Mais c'est tout. »

Eva détourna le regard, blessée par le changement de mot de Will. Elle avait failli dire « nous ». Mais au final, elle refusait toujours de se mettre dans le même lot qu'Eva. Et cela lui faisait mal. Will avait-elle oublié leur discussion quant à son humanité ? Elle s'avança un peu plus vers le bord de la falaise et observa le bosquet au-delà de la forêt, le regard vague, repensant à tous les efforts qu'elle devait faire pour être plus humaine, pour que tout le monde l'accepte…

Puis elle vit entre les arbres des reflets métalliques et cria aussitôt :

« Will ! Il y a quelque chose dans la forêt !

Will et les Marines se rapprochèrent en courant de la zerg, pointant leurs armes vers la forêt en question et Eva se dépêcha d'aller reprendre la sienne. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal avec le C10, non pas pour le porter – il lui semblait extrêmement maniable – mais pour viser et pour utiliser toutes ses fonctionnalités. Tandis qu'elle paramétrait son viseur, Will lui demanda :

– Tu as vu quel genre de truc ?

– Reflets métalliques. Un peu dorés. Trop massif pour être de simples unités.

Will jura et saisit à sa ceinture un des projectiles spécifiques au C-10 qu'on appelait le Verrou. Celui-ci se fixait en bout de canon, une partie de la munition s'enfonçant dans l'orifice de l'arme et l'allumage se faisant par infrarouge à l'intérieur même du canon.

– Donc des véhicules. Je vais appeler Tania.

Tandis qu'elle pianotait sur l'ordinateur à son poignet pour appeler son pilote qui tournait en orbite autour de la planète, un Marine fit remarquer :

– Bizarre. Si c'était des chars on aurait entendu du bruit.

– Ca pourrait être des Goliaths, répliqua un autre.

– Ou même un Vautour, dit un troisième.

– Non, répondit Eva avec assurance. C'était trop haut pour être un Vautour. En revanche, les Goliaths, oui… C'est une bonne hypothèse.

Les Marines la regardèrent un instant puis décidèrent de la croire. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes yeux qu'elle.

– Et tu ne vois plus rien ? demanda le premier Marine.

– Non, on dirait qu'ils ont compris qu'on pouvait les voir. Ils étaient bien à l'intérieur du bosquet et je ne sais pas ce que… Ca bouge !

Les arbres de leur côté de la forêt se mirent à trembler et certains chutèrent. Puis émergèrent sur la plaine quatre Dragons Protoss.

– Oui, donc, tu viens directement… Eh merde ! s'exclama Will en remarquant les créatures. Tania ! Rectification ! Tu te rapproches mais tu ne descends pas ! Pas tout de suite !

Elle coupa la communication.

– Bordel, il faut que ça nous arrive alors qu'on est, à peu de choses près, partis faire un pique-nique.

– Utilisez votre Verrou, boss ! Faut pas prendre de risque. Les Dragons ont une portée bien supérieure à celle de nos fusils.

– Oui mais on est en surplomb, ça nous fait quand même un avantage.

– Quand même, vous êtes la seule qui peut rivaliser en portée.

– Hum, hum, fit Will en regardant avec reproche celui qui venait de parler. Ce dernier comprit aussitôt son erreur.

– Oui, désolé, il y a la petite aussi. Mais même ! C'est costaud ces machins !

– Du calme, sergent… On ne sait même pas si elles sont hostiles. Essayons plutôt de trouver un moyen de communiquer afin de voir ce qu'ils…

La fin de sa phrase s'évanouit dans son esprit car elle n'était plus utile. Les Dragons venaient de faire marcher leurs canons disrupteurs de phase et 4 boules d'énergie fusèrent vers eux.

– A couvert !

L'ordre de Will était purement formel puisque les Marines, en même temps qu'elle, avaient remarqué l'attaque et s'étaient reculés. Les boules frappèrent le haut de la falaise et le firent exploser en une multitude de gravats. Will observa l'état de ses troupes : aucun blessé, tous avaient eu le réflexe de se jeter loin du bord. Eva était cependant la seule debout et faisait face à l'ennemi avec son fusil. Elle regarda les créatures en contre-bas, l'air déchiré. Elle murmura :

– Ce… ce sont des ennemis. Je dois défendre mes camarades. Ne pense pas à qui ils sont… Et tire !

Elle mit son C10 en joue, essaya de se stabiliser et tira. Elle put voir une étincelle sur une des jambes d'un Dragon qui chancela mais ne s'écroula pas.

Les Dragons étaient des machines Protoss quadrupèdes avec à leur sommet un canon disrupteur de phase qui ne tombait jamais à cours de munition mais imposait une cadence de tir peu rapide. La machine était habitée par l'esprit d'un guerrier Protoss tombé au combat, ce qui en faisait plus qu'un simple robot.

Eva eut la mine dépitée par son échec et baissa son arme. Will l'observa un instant puis crispa le poing et ordonna à ses hommes :

– Restez derrière. Vous n'êtes que six et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre un seul d'entre vous lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire.

– Chef ! On sait ce que vous valez… Mais contre quatre Dragons, seule…

Will eut un sourire fier.

– On est deux, sur ce coup-là, sergent !

Eva se tourna vers son mentor avec un air incertain tandis que Will fixait le sergent en question avec un air insistant. Celui-ci regarda un moment Will, puis la zerg humanoïde qui regardait Eva dont le visage s'illuminait et se dit que s'il avait pu suivre au combat une Terran infestée, il pouvait très bien faire confiance au modèle inverse qui sous un certain profil ressemblait beaucoup à leur chef. Il eut un sourire en coin.

– Z'avez raison, chef ! Défoncez-leur la gueule !

Il fut repris bien vite par ses camarades alors qu'une nouvelle salve détruisait un peu plus la falaise. Eva, un peu surprise, regarda les hommes des Ailes de la Liberté les encourager elle et son mentor puis se tourna vers Will qui au milieu de la pluie de gravats conserva un sourire franc et dit :

– J'ai confiance en toi. C'est normal entre sœurs, non ?

Cette remarque sur leur sororité fit l'effet d'un stimulant à Eva qui reprit bien haut son arme et lui demanda avec un air déterminé :

– On fait quoi, Will ?

– Déjà, on descend de là. La plaine possède des crevasses, on va pouvoir jouer là-dessus.

La petite zerg acquiesça et elles se jetèrent sur la pente de la falaise devenue raisonnable pour glisser le long de celle-ci. Cependant, bien que Will sut garder son équilibre, Eva trébucha sur un caillou plus gros que les autres et termina sa course sur le dos après un roulé-boulé qui aurait démonté les cervicales de n'importe quel humain. Mais Eva n'était pas humaine et, ne voulant pas décevoir sa sœur, elle se releva d'un saut, bougeant son cou pour faire revenir ses cervicales à leur place et récupéra son arme. Ce fut en redressant la tête pour regarder la position de l'ennemi qu'elle put voir une boule d'énergie foncer droit sur elle. Dans une situation de danger mortel tellement évidente, l'instinct reprit le dessus et c'est d'un bond de dix mètres qu'Eva esquiva le projectile et se rattrapa en glissant légèrement, à quatre pattes.

Elle se rappela alors que Will lui avait crié quelque chose et elle la chercha du regard. Personne ne se trouvait apparemment plus sur la plaine hormis l'ennemi. Puis ses yeux distinguèrent une simple main gantée qui s'agitait dans une ravine – Will s'était cachée.

Elle pensa un instant courir vers elle, mais ça aurait été donner leur position aux Dragons qui a présent avançaient lentement vers elles. Même son esprit encore peu habitué aux stratégies de bataille avait ce genre de logique. Elle courut donc, bien plus vite qu'une humaine ne l'aurait fait, dans la même crevasse mais des mètres plus loin, son arme toujours à la main. Elle alla ensuite seulement rejoindre Will qui la regardait avec un air coupable.

– Désolé, je n'ai pas vu que tu avais chuté. Je me suis rendue invisible et je suis venue directement me planquer. Ca devait paraître assez lâche.

Eva secoua vigoureusement la tête.

– Je ne t'en voudrai pas pour ça ! Tu aurais vu comment j'ai évité la boule, c'était… Une sorte de réflexe programmé.

– J'ai pu le voir, répondit Will en ébouriffant les tentacules capillaires de la petite zerg. On dirait que maman ne t'as pas loupé à ce niveau. Il ne faut pas se fier à ta taille.

Eva rayonnait. Will avait d'abord parlé de « sœur », et maintenant de « maman ». Après un temps à l'observer, le commandant reprit son sérieux.

– Bien… Je peux me rendre invisible mais pas toi. Le mieux, c'est…

– Que je fasse l'appât ! répondit de suite Eva.

– Hein ?

– Mère nous a appris ça. Attire l'ennemi avec une petite créature, un Drone ou un Zergling, puis une fois que l'ennemi est de dos, frappe avec tes vraies forces.

Will fronça les sourcils.

– Oui, un Drone ou un Zergling… Pas toi, Eva. Je ne vais pas te faire courir le risque de…

– Ca au moins je sais le faire, Will ! répliqua vivement Eva. Je ne sais pas encore bien tirer lorsque je suis au calme, alors quand en plus on me tire dessus… Non, courir je le fais bien, et je le fais vite. Ils auront du mal à viser.

Will la jaugea un moment puis devant son air déterminé vérifia l'ancrage de son Verrou sur son arme. Elle afficha un air agacé.

– Soit, je ne peux nier que le plan est bon. Mais je n'aime pas te faire courir des risques.

– Ce n'est pas en me maternant que je vais arrêter d'être une charge pour toi.

– Un charge ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… Enfin bon, ce n'est pas le moment. On reparlera de ça, en attendant je te fais confiance pour jouer le leurre. »

Eva acquiesça brièvement puis se faufila dans la ravine jusqu'à atteindre l'endroit où elle avait plongé puis, alors que la terre commençait à trembler de par le mouvement des Dragons massifs, elle sortit d'un coup, cria de toute ses forces, démultipliant malgré elle sa voix, puis tira une salve en visant approximativement. Par un coup de chance, l'un des projectiles toucha l'articulation de la patte d'un des dragons qui s'effondra à moitié. Les autres se tournèrent immédiatement vers la tireuse et la canardèrent. Eva leur tourna alors le dos et ne pensa qu'à une chose. La course. Plus loin et toujours plus loin.

De son côté, Will regardait sa protégée avec anxiété. Elle murmura pour elle-même :

« Je voulais t'écarter de tout combat en t'emmenant, que tu ne serves pas d'arme pour notre mère. Et maintenant, tu joues l'appât. Ce monde semble fait pour créer des soldats, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Elle inspira un grand coup, se rendit de nouveau invisible, puis sortit discrètement de sa cachette. Elle aussi se mit à courir, droit vers un Dragon, avec dans son esprit un compte à rebours au décompte incertain qui signifiait à terme la mort d'Eva. D'un bond, un seul, elle sauta sur la partie centrale de l'une des machines qui orienta son canon dans tous les sens, surprise par la masse qui venait de s'abattre sur elle. Mais la vision circulaire du Dragon ne lui permettait pas de voir la Fantôme et celle-ci put tranquillement viser l'une des autres créatures Protoss pour lancer le Verrou dessus. Dans une pluie d'étincelles argentées, la créature se retrouva paralysée, incapable de bouger ou de tirer. Le canon de son C-10 désormais libre, Will devait atteindre la tête du fantôme qui se trouvait sous la partie centrale. Elle sauta alors sur l'articulation reliée à la base d'une des pattes du Dragon. Celle-ci était assez fine pour qu'elle fasse le cochon pendu avec ses seules jambes et qu'elle vise la tête du Dragon entre les fausses têtes qui tournaient et devaient lui fournir une image constante de ce qui se passait autour. La première balle ricocha sur une des têtes, attirant l'attention de la machine qui souleva sa jambe, mais avant d'être déséquilibrée, Will eut le temps de tirer de nouveau une balle et fit mouche, réduisant la tête du Dragon à l'état de bouillie.

La machine s'effondra, ses pattes en croix, inerte. Son seul camarade encore valide, qui avait comme tous les autres d'ailleurs entendu le bruit caractéristique d'un fusil Terran, n'hésita pas à carboniser son frère tombé au combat.

Will s'était écartée avant que le Dragon, en s'effondrant, ne l'aplatisse comme une crêpe et se décalait le plus discrètement qu'elle pouvait. Elle sentait des fourmillements dans son corps. C'était le premier signe de fatigue psychique que le camouflage provoquait. Les Fantômes avaient tous cette capacité d'invisibilité car un appareil leur permettait de canaliser cette énergie pour réfléchir les rayons de lumière qui l'approchaient dans une sorte d'aura dont l'efficacité dépendait de la puissance du Fantôme. Will avait carrément une couche de camouflage grâce à des pouvoirs psychiques développés – et certainement amplifiés par son infestation. Mais comme tout Fantôme, elle se fatiguait en utilisant cette technique. Après les fourmillements viendraient le mal de crâne, puis ses membres la lâcheraient. Tous cela à cause d'un cerveau qui s'épuisait.

Le fourmillement ne l'empêchait pas de se battre. Elle devait donc en finir vite. Une course contre le temps impliquait une prise de risque. Elle fonça donc entre deux pattes du Dragon valide et se laissa tomber en glissant sur l'herbe, tirant au passage sur la tête du Dragon. Celui-ci fut blessé mais atteindre une cible alors qu'on est soi-même en mouvement est assez difficile, ainsi le coup n'avait pas été fatal. Elle se redressa pour repartir, mais le Dragon avait repéré le sillon qu'elle créait dans les brindilles et donna un coup de patte où elle se trouvait. Si Will l'avait pris dans la tête, elle aurait voltigé et ne s'en serait pas remise avant un bout de temps. Mais la patte la rata par manque de visibilité de la cible et la heurta à l'épaule, la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même et lâcher son arme. Elle ne put retenir un gémissement en tombant à terre et le Dragon remarqua la silhouette humaine dans l'herbe. Il se décala alors pour tirer.

Will n'allait pas survivre à une telle décharge à bout portant. Le tir signifiait donc la mort. Mais alors que les particules bleutées se rassemblaient sur le canon, Will entendit un cri qui venait du fond des tripes, bestial mais presque humain, et en l'entendant ressentit une connivence qu'elle ne pouvait avoir qu'avec deux personnes. Elle l'interpréta parfaitement. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de négation de ce qui allait se produire et d'une action en conséquence. Will aurait pu tenter d'éviter le coup à venir, du moins en partie. Mais quelque chose dans le cri la fit hésiter. Une confiance venue du fin fond de son instinct envers une de ses semblables. Etalée dans l'herbe, elle vit une silhouette que des yeux humains n'auraient su discerner passer au-dessus d'elle. La silhouette planait presque et atterrit sur le dos du Dragon avec force, provoquant un bruit de déformation métallique. Le Protoss céda à moitié sous le poids de la silhouette et se pencha sur le côté, tirant assez de loin de Will pour qu'elle n'ait pas une égratignure.

Le Dragon tenta de reprendre équilibre et se redressa, cherchant avec son canon la personne qui l'avait déstabilisée à ce point. Il put alors observer Eva, toutes caractéristiques zergs dehors, y compris les ailes, pointant son C-10 droit sur le canon avec un air froid. Elle murmura :

« Test terminé. »

Et elle tira sur le canon, provoquant des étincelles sur toute la partie supérieure du Dragon. Il était désormais sans arme. Will n'eut qu'à ramasser la sienne et viser. La créature était tellement chamboulée par la perte de son canon qu'elle ne fit pas attention. Ainsi le Dragon s'étala avec toujours sur son dos Eva qui ne cilla pas, regardant Will avec insistance, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Will se massa la nuque en se relevant et fixa le ciel.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Te remercier et te féliciter pour cet acte de bravoure parfaitement exécuté, ou te crier dessus parce que tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dis.

Eva sembla blessée par ce dilemme et prit un air boudeur.

– Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie !

– J'aurais pu esquiver son tir, je pense. Mais là n'est pas la question. Lorsque je te donne une consigne tu la respectes, un point c'est tout, Eva ! Sinon ça ne sert à rien que j'essaye de t'apprendre des choses.

Eva avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

– Ah oui ? Et si tu étais morte, tu aurais pu m'en apprendre des choses peut-être ? Tu es injuste ! J'ai… J'ai cru tout perdre en te voyant au sol avec le Dragon prêt à t'achever. Un membre de ma race, mais aussi une partie de mon cœur, ou de mon âme, je ne sais pas quel mot est le mieux adapté. Tu vas me reprocher de tenir à toi au point que j'en oublie tes ordres ?

Will se crispa et détourna le regard.

– C'est pour ça que j'hésite. Le commandant Visconti te blâmerais pour avoir désobéi. J'ai été éduquée de manière militaire, je vis de manière militaire. Les choses sont encore floues dans ma tête, mais il me semble que lorsque j'étais Fantôme avant d'être zerg, c'est à peine si je ne mangeais pas et ne dormais pas sans l'autorisation de mes supérieurs. J'ai du mal à me dégager de l'existence d'une hiérarchie.

– Ca ne peut pas fonctionner avec moi. Du moins entre nous deux. Je veux bien que tu me donnes un grade à cause des autres personnes de la base, mais lorsque nous sommes face à face, oublie l'âge et oublie le grade, nous sommes deux sœurs. Je suis peut-être moins expérimentée et c'est pourquoi je t'écoute, mais la hiérarchie ne me touche pas.

– Je devrais m'en souvenir. En tout cas merci, Eva.

Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement satisfaite d'un simple merci.

– C'est naturel, répondit-elle froidement.

Will tenta de réchauffer l'ambiance en choisissant bien ses mots et en soufflant avec un sourire complice :

– Merci, petite sœur adorée.

La carapace froide d'Eva céda aussitôt.

– Ca fait du bien… Il faut vraiment que je fasse la tête pour que tu dises ce genre de choses…

– Désolé, ça ne me vient pas encore à l'esprit. Mais tu comptes pour moi autant qu'une sœur, ne te méprends pas. Ce sont juste les mots…

– Je comprends. Ne t'en fais pas va.

– Ca fait combien de mois que tu es avec moi, demanda Will en observant Eva de haut en bas.

– Euh… 4, si je me souviens bien.

– Maman a vraiment fais quelque chose avec vous. Tu as pris au moins un an humain, c'est certain. C'est fou…

– J'espère que ça ne te fait pas peur…

– Non, c'est juste que… Je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas me dépasser en âge physique.

– Oh. J'ai pas vraiment envie de devenir plus grande que toi, Will.

Le commandant eut un rire léger.

– Dans ma tête tu resteras la petite zerg que j'ai récupérée dans mon équipe. Toujours. »

« Alors, ça c'est bien passé ? demanda directement Chamberlain quand Will entra dans la salle de réunion.

La semi-zerg soupira et s'affala dans un des fauteuils autour de la table ronde.

– Pas trop mal… On pourra bientôt la mettre sur le terrain.

– Vous n'en avez pas l'air ravie.

Lentement, Will tourna sa tête vers le Fantôme et plissa les yeux.

– Tu n'es pas débile, Daniel. Tu sais pourquoi…

– Vous venez seulement de trouver une famille…

– Oui, enfin disons plutôt une famille avec qui je peux vivre.

Daniel s'assit en face et s'accouda à la table.

– N'avez-vous pas vécu plusieurs années avec la Reine des Lames ?

Will émit un grognement incertain et détourna le regard.

– Tu me fais quoi, là ?

– Vous êtes zerg, Will.

– Et alors, répliqua la concernée sur la défensive, je ne peux donc pas être objective, je ne peux pas avoir changé ?

– Voilà, c'est ça votre problème….

– Hein ?

– La seule personne qui peut vous parler de vos origines sans que vous vous emportiez est votre semblable. Il serait temps que vous vous calmiez et cessiez de penser qu'en citant votre condition on veut forcément vous mettre en position délicate et exposer votre plus gros défaut.

– Euh, je…

Will croisa les bras et fixa le sol, ses cheveux violets cachant complètement ses yeux. Après un temps de silence, elle souffla :

– Désolé, Daniel. Je devrais me douter que venant de toi, c'est…

– Pas que moi ! Ne créez pas votre petit cercle d'intimes, Will. Ca va vous porter préjudice. Je sais qu'Elyon peut vous en parler sans aucun problème, mais…

– Elle est un peu comme mon médecin, ce n'est pas pareil…

– Oui, c'est vrai. Peu importe, ce que je veux dire c'est que… Ceux qui savent ce qui vous est arrivé sont peu nombreux. En ce qui les concerne, ils savent ce que vous valez, ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur vous pour les conduire vers la liberté. Que vous êtes humaine en somme, et même plus humaine que pas mal de vos semblables.

Will sourit à ces mots réconfortants mais releva :

– Je reste une assassin. Capable d'exécuter sans remord.

– Je ne crois pas, non. Votre perte de mémoire a permis d'effacer votre conditionnement. Peut-être que vos réflexes de survie sont encore là, mais je vous vois mal massacrer des innocents.

– Et vous, Daniel ? Vous avez été Fantôme de la Confédération puis du Dominion… Mais vous avez l'air très… libre d'esprit.

– Pour deux raisons, ma chère. La première, c'est que lorsque je suis devenu Spécialiste le neuro-conditionnement n'existait pas encore, nous étions juste… l'élite, c'était le bon vieux temps. La deuxième raison, c'est que je faisais correctement mon boulot et que donc on a jamais vu l'utilité de me laver le cerveau.

– Même les missions immorales ?

– On me demandait un résultat. Je montrais ce résultat. Mais je pouvais m'arranger comme je pouvais pour y parvenir. L'assassinat est un art et l'art est le royaume de l'apparence, Will.

Will ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur devant la subtilité de son aîné.

– Bon sang, Daniel, vous m'étonnerez toujours.

– C'est toujours un plaisir, Will. Alors, finalement, vous la mettrez sur le terrain ?

Le commandant se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise et soupira.

– Sans aucun doute. Ses capacités augmentent de jour en jour, elle apprend à une vitesse folle. Si on ajoute à ça qu'évidemment elle a une capacité de guérison zerg égale à la mienne et qu'elle a une sorte de 6e sens, on obtient une gamine capable d'aller assassiner Mengsk dans son propre palais à Augustgrad. Mais voilà, il y a le mot « gamine », et il me gêne.

– Elle ne le sera bientôt plus.

– Mouais. Elle vient déjà de faire ses armes en tuant des Dragons Protoss. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il en sera face à des humains. Et…

Elle se leva de sa chaise pour aller regarder l'espace par le hublot de la salle de réunion alors que son visage s'assombrissait.

–… face aux zergs. Sa propre race. Plus que moi elle les considère comme sa famille. Pour l'instant il n'a été question que de leur échapper mais…

– Chaque chose en son temps, Will. On dirait que les zergs ne s'intéressent pas à nous pour le moment.

– J'ai kidnappé Eva.

– Si ça avait tant dérangé votre… hum… « mère », elle aurait déjà fait du bruit pendant ces derniers mois, non ?

– Oui, tu as raison. Ca m'intrigue un peu je dois dire. Peut-être qu'après tout, Eva était une épine dans son pied et que je l'en ai soulagée. Enfin, peut-être se forçait-elle à le penser…

– C'est à dire ?

Will regarda tout autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait que le Spécialiste vétéran avec elle dans la salle.

– Je pense qu'Eva est bien la descendante de Kerrigan.

– Elle paraît pourtant bien humaine.

– Oui. Justement. Eva a hérité de l'humanité refoulée de la Reine des Lames. Elle est l'enfant de Sarah Kerrigan.

– Hypothèse intéressante. Vous pensez que cette « humanité » peut être sauvée ?

– Pour ma mère ?

– C'est cela.

– Aucune idée. Je me plais à la croire, tu sais. Ca me ferait relativiser certaines choses.

– Je suis assez intrigué par cette dualité en vous, Will.

– Aïe, je sens venir l'introspection.

– Oh non, vous le faites assez bien vous-même. Mais… Vous essayez par tous les moyens de vous écarter de votre condition de semi-zerg, et d'un autre côté vous n'hésitez pas à considérer Eva et Kerrigan comme votre famille et à assurer à la Reine des Lames que vous n'avez pas oublié qui vous a redonné la vie.

Will se massa la nuque en soupirant de nouveau.

– Je sais, Daniel, je sais. Je crois que je suis un peu perdue là-dedans. Et avec Eva, ça ne s'arrange pas. Même si je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui me ressemble.

– La vérité prend du temps, Will. Le futur vous mettra face à des choix. Pour l'instant, reposez votre esprit, les zergs ne sont pas nos ennemis directs seul le Dominion est une menace.

– Oui, et n'oubliez pas le Protectorat, qui n'a pas aimé mes petits raids.

– Ils ne vous courront pas après, ils ont trop peur.

– Ce n'est pas faux. Sinon… Le Combinat est avec nous, enfin je crois.

– Peut-être serait-il judicieux d'aller revoir Jeremiah. Je sais qu'il n'est pas insensible à…

– Vous voulez dire qu'il est fou de moi, interrompit Will. Il m'observe de haut en bas en permanence quand il n'est pas en train de fixer mes cheveux ou mes yeux.

– Il faut avouer qu'il y a de quoi. Vous a-t-on seulement dit que vous étiez de toute beauté, Will ?

Chamberlain la regarda avec un sourire charmeur et des yeux malicieux. Ce regard combiné au ton suave de son collègue déclenchèrent en Will des phénomènes nouveaux pour elle. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues chauffer.

– Euh, je… C'est gentil de votre part. Waow… Non, on ne me l'avait jamais dis. Personne n'a jamais osé me draguer en fait et je ne suis pas vraiment intéressée par la chose. Mais là, ça me fait un effet bizarre.

– C'est normal chez les humains, Will. Même si la guerre a tendance à éradiquer toute émotion…

– Eh bien… hem… Je retiens. Hum. Bien, et à part tous ceux-là… je crois que tous les humains sont neutres en ce qui nous concerne.

– Oui. Et ces Protoss que vous avez rencontré ?

– Des indépendants je pense, le genre à détester tous ce qui a une bouche ou qui n'a pas d'armure qui brille. Je vais quand même essayer de contacter Zeratul, par précaution.

– Via Zylar ?

– Je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

– Oui. Et concernant… les « illuminés » ?

Le commandant Visconti se mit presque sur la défensive.

– Simple. S'ils croisent ma route, ils sont morts. Que ce soit Samir Duran lui-même ou Lorna Da Silva.

– Elle vous a marqué, hein ?

– Je n'arrive pas à effacer son sourire suffisant de ma mémoire. »

* * *

**Je dois revoir tous mes chapitres, ce qui prend un peu de temps, car j'ai pas mal évolué dans mon expression depuis et il y a des fautes de grammaire/orthographe par-ci par-là. **


End file.
